They Don't Know About Us
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: Marinette y Adrien son mejores amigos desde que tienen uso de memoria, sin embargo, hay un secreto que ni su fuerte amistad ha sido capaz de que sea revelado… Aunque eso está por cambiar, y solo Dios sabe que podría ocasionar. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.
1. Es una promesa ¿recuerdas?

Era una tarde soleada en las calles de París, todo parecía muy tranquilo por lo que el dúo de súper héroes favoritos de la ciudad, Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban sin mucho ajetreo aquel día, de hecho, los famosos jóvenes enmascarados se encontraban juntos en sus formas civiles, aunque en realidad ellos no supieran que estaban haciendo tareas con su compañero.

-Adrien ¿encontraste la octava pregunta? – Preguntó una chica mirando su amigo.

El chico de ojos verdes alzó la mirada de su libro de historia para mirar a la pelinegra – Puede ser.

Marinette lo miró con el ceño un poco fruncido – ¿A qué te refieres con "puede ser"? ¿La tienes o no?

-Me refiero a que la tengo, pero no sé si tengo ganas de decírtela – Dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Anda Adrien – Respondió Marinette rodando los ojos – Esto es típico de ti.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-Que siempre buscas la forma de hacerme enfadar con tus juegos.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido a lo que Adrien respondió con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el libro de historia a su amiga. Marinette no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó empezar a copiar mientras sentía la mirada verde del chico en ella, y sin poder soportarlo más se dirigió a él.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó fingiendo estar enfadada aún.

-Oh vamos Marinette, sabes que en realidad no estás enfadada conmigo.

-No es cierto – Dijo ella volteando su cara y concentrándose de nuevo en la tarea – Si lo estoy.

Y justo en ese momento Adrien vio la oportunidad perfecta para probarle a su amiga que en realidad su enojo era falso. Aprovechando que ambos se encontraban en el escritorio de la habitación de la chica, sentados el uno al lado del otro, Adrien lentamente se fue acercando a su amiga hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer un rápido movimiento en el cual logró aprisionarla entre sus brazos y empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Suéltame Agreste! – Suplicó la chica mientras reía.

-No hasta que admitas que en realidad no estabas enojada conmigo.

-¡Vale ya! Haré lo que quieras pero ¡para! – Decía la chica sin poder resistir más.

-No lo haré hasta que lo digas y lo sabes.

-¡Está bien! – Empezó a decir ella entre risas – No era cierto que estaba enojada contigo, solo quería fastidiarte un rato ¡Ahora suéltame!

Tal como lo prometió él la soltó, Marinette trataba de recuperar su aliento y de acomodar su cabello luego de semejante tortura que le hizo padecer su amigo, mientras que él la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eres de lo peor, sabes que ese es mi punto débil – Dijo ella.

-Eso quiere decir que soy el mejor amigo al conocerte tan bien.

-Un mejor amigo no me haría sufrir tal calvario.

-Pero aun así lo soy – Respondió Adrien – Admite que necesitabas relajarte un poco, la tarea te está matando.

-No es solo la tarea, estamos en nuestro último año – Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente – Pronto tendremos que escoger la universidad y todo eso.

-Lo sé, y es por eso es que estás tan tensa – Le dijo el chico – Aún faltan unos cuantos meses para la graduación, yo solo quiero disfrutar mi último año de escuela sin que mi mejor amiga se vuelva un manojo de nervios ¿será eso posible?

Marinette se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso último y sonrió levemente al rubio – Lo siento. Tienes razón, me estoy precipitando y si lo hago pues no disfrutaré lo mejor del último año.

-¡Exacto! – Respondió él con entusiasmo mientras alzaba su mano y junto con ello su dedo meñique – Prométeme que nos vamos a divertir este año sin importar nada.

-¿Cuándo no nos hemos divertido? – Dijo ella sonriendo de manera cómplice.

-Ese es el punto.

Marinette imitó el gesto de Adrien y estrechó su dedo meñique con el de él – Lo prometo.

Ambos sonrieron cálidamente y sin decir nada más volvieron a posar su concentración en la tarea de historia que les fue asignada.

Marinette y Adrien habían sido mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en el preescolar y por suerte y cuestiones de la vida seguían tan unidos como desde el primer día. Los jóvenes tenían 18 años y ambos estudiaban en El Colegio Françoise Dupont, estaban en el mismo grupo de amigos. Ellos se contaban todo y eran muy cercanos, sin embargo, ambos guardaban un secreto del cual nadie podría saber nunca; tanto Marinette como Adrien tenían otra identidad, y esta era nada más y nada menos que la de los súper héroes más famosos de París, Ladybug y Chat Noir.

A la edad de 15 años ambos fueron escogidos para ser los portadores de los _kwamis_ de la creación y la destrucción, respectivamente. Sin embargo, habían jurado jamás revelar sus identidades y sin duda ese juramento aplicaba a sus mejores amigos, por más que aunque no lo supieran se trataba de su propio compañero de combate.

Los chicos habían llevado muy bien por esos 3 años el secreto, aunque muchas veces tanto Adrien como Marinette se sintieran culpables de no poder ser completamente sinceros entre ellos, sobretodo el chico rubio quien desde el primer momento desarrolló fuertes sentimientos por Ladybug, y el hecho de no poder decirle a su mejor amiga lo hacía sentirse el peor, pero estaba claro que si se lo contaba tendría que dar tantas explicaciones que terminaría rompiendo su promesa de no revelar su identidad como Chat Noir.

A veces las situaciones se tornaban difíciles ya que muchas de las ocasiones en las que aparecía un villano akumatizado los amigos se encontraban juntos en su forma civil justo como en ese momento, y buscar una excusa para que se alejaran el uno del otro se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicada con el paso de los años.

-Marinette – Dijo él sacándola de su zona de concentración.

La chica había sentido desde hace un rato la mirada penetrante del chico en ella pero no le había prestado atención hasta que él la llamó – Dime.

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de Halloween? – Preguntó él tratando de sonar casual.

La pregunta descolocó un poco a Marinette haciéndola sonrojar notablemente – Yo… ehm, no. No tengo pareja para el baile.

-Oh ¿Qué hay de Nathaniel? Creí que estaba bastante colado por ti – Dijo él un poco incómodo.

-Bueno él lo estaba hace un tiempo – Admitió la chica – Pero le dejé claro que yo no me sentía de la misma forma hacía él ¿entiendes?

-Por supuesto – Dijo Adrien con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Marinette se percató de ello y de inmediato le preguntó – ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa?

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – Dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó hasta tal punto de tener que voltear su rostro para no ser tan obvia – Adrien ¿de qué hablas? Somos amigos.

-¿Y por eso no podemos ir juntos al baile? No le veo nada de malo.

-Sería muy raro – Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente – Además, millones de chicas ya debieron pedirte que seas su pareja.

-Eso no es cier…– Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase su mejor amiga lo interrumpió.

-Adrien la escuela es un lugar pequeño cuando se trata de esas cosas – Dijo ella con simplicidad y un poco decepcionada – Además, ambos sabemos que Chloé y Lila ya te lo pidieron, siempre han estado coladas por ti.

-Pero tú sabes que yo nunca lo he estado de ellas, por más que mi padre trate de hacerme pensar lo contrario – Respondió él un poco ácido.

Marinette en ese momento lo miró con preocupación y puso su mano en el hombro de él mientras le hablaba – Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-No quiero hablar de mi padre en este momento ¿sí? – Le pidió él dándole una sonrisa de lado – Y si estás en lo correcto, Chloé y Lila me pidieron ir al baile pero a ambas les dije que no.

-¿Hay un motivo particular para eso? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Si lo hay, de hecho es más como una promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo y que apenas la recordé hace unos días.

Marinette lo miró confusa – ¿De qué se trata?

Adrien la miró un poco nervioso pero soltó aquello con total naturalidad – No puedo ir al baile con otra chica porque le estaría siendo infiel a mi prometida.

Aquello le cayó a Marinette como un balde de agua fría – ¡¿Cuál prometida?! ¡Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras una prometida!

-Es que yo lo recordé hace apenas unos días – Decía él tranquilo.

-¡Qué descuidado eres Adrien! ¡Pobre chica! ¿Cómo pudiste? – Decía la pelinegra indignada mientras caminaba por su habitación.

-No lo soy – Dijo él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – De hecho, soy bastante considerado ya que he rechazado a Chloé y a Lila.

-¡Pero me has invitado a mí!

-Precisamente porque tú eres mi prometida – Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Fue lo único que pudo articular Marinette mientras enrojecía hasta la coronilla – ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Auch, eso duele – Respondió él fingiendo estar dolido – Marinette ¿acaso no te acuerdas de nuestra promesa?

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál promesa?

Adrien se levantó de su asiento y se colocó delante de Marinette, él era más alto que ella por lo que la miraba hacia abajo mientras le hablaba – Estas algo pequeña.

-Creo que eso es obvio ¿no? – Dijo ella aun sin entender nada.

-Si es tan obvio entonces, recordarás que prometiste que nos casaríamos si esto pasaba – Dijo él mientras veía la cara de asombro de su mejor amiga – ¿Recuerdas?

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-No es justo que tú seas más alta que yo Marinette – Decía un niño rubio de 10 años a su amiga._

 _-Los niños no siempre tienen que ser más altos que las niñas Adrien – Respondió ella – Solo estás celoso porque a mí me dejaron subir en la montaña rusa y a ti no por tu estatura._

 _-Algún día seré mucho más alto que tú, ya lo verás._

 _-No lo creo, te llevo mucha ventaja – Dijo la niña mientras se ponía delante de él y lo miraba hacia abajo._

 _-Entonces hagamos algo – Dijo el niño subiendo su brazo hasta que este quedara por encima de la cabeza de Marinette – Si un día llego a ser así de alto me compras un helado y te casas conmigo._

 _-Sin duda eso nunca ocurrirá – Respondió ella totalmente segura – Así que acepto._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-No puedes estar hablando en serio – Dijo Marinette bastante sonrojada al recordar aquel día cuando los dos eran unos niños.

-Tú aceptaste – Respondió él.

-¡Nadie se compromete a los 10 años, Adrien! Evidentemente esa promesa no cuenta en este caso.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

-¿Y cuál es tu punto entonces? – Preguntó ella confundida.

Adrien se rio fuertemente mientras le daba un abrazo a su mejor amiga – Sé que a esa edad uno no se compromete, pero una promesa es una promesa, Marinette.

Se separaron y la chica lo miró levantando la ceja sugestivamente – Puedo comprarte un helado pero no me casaré contigo.

-Entonces acepta ir al baile conmigo, sería como modificar la promesa pero sin romperla ¿entiendes?

Marinette lo pensó por un momento, sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a la propuesta de su mejor amigo – Está bien, iré al baile contigo porque no quiero romper una promesa. Pero solo iremos como amigos ¿sí?

-Por mi está bien – Dijo Adrien – Pero aun así me debes un helado.

Ella se rio antes de preguntar – ¿Y qué hay de su dieta, Señor modelo?

-Creo que mi dieta se romperá hoy, ese helado es importante – Dijo él guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

Marinette se sonrojó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de tomar su bolso y bajar las escaleras, seguida de Adrien. Era cierto que solían fastidiarse mucho pero también la pasaban realmente bien mientras estaba los dos juntos, y al parecer eso con los años nunca cambiaría.

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Tenía mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí con una nueva historia, ok sé que muchos deben estar confundidos ya que mis fics son de Harry Potter siempre, pero hace casi un año he descubierto esta serie –que a pesar de ser para niños – a mí me encanta, por lo que me he unido a este fandom, espero que a mis fieles lectores no les moleste este cambio. Por cierto, si no han visto la serie pues les recomiendo que lo hagan antes de leer la historia ya que entonces no entenderán muchas cosas.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que la disfruten y que dejen comentarios. Besos!;)**


	2. El baile de las máscaras (Parte I)

_-A ver si lo entiendo… ¿Adrien? ¿Adrien Agreste? ¿Nuestro Adrien Agreste te invitó al baile de Halloween de esta noche?_

-Si Alya – Dijo Marinette mientras se sonrojaba un poco, la verdad es que agradecía que su mejor amiga estuviera al otro lado del teléfono y no con ella.

 _-Debes estar bromeando… ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! Esa noticia es oro puro._

-No sé cuál es el alboroto Alya, solo es un baile y solo iremos como amigos – Refutó la chica de ojos azules – Apenas me invitó ayer en la tarde y como no te he visto desde entonces se me había pasado decírtelo.

 _-Marinette un acontecimiento como ese no debe dejarse de lado, sobre todo a tu mejor amiga._

-No te enojes, por favor… ya te he dicho que no es la gran cosa – Dijo a su amiga restándole importancia.

 _-Ambas sabemos muy bien que sí lo es, Marinette… ¡Estas enamorada de Adrien desde que te conozco!_

-Y eso fue exactamente hace tres años.

 _-¡Exacto! Se conocen desde hace demasiado tiempo ¿Cómo es posible que él no se haya dado cuenta?... O mejor dicho ¿Cómo es posible que aún no se lo hayas dicho?_

-Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que él me ve solo como su mejor amiga, y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad de tantos años por mis tontos sentimientos.

 _-Tus sentimientos no son tontos. Estoy segura de que si Adrien te invitó al baile es porque algo se trae entre manos._

Marinette rodó los ojos – Tú siempre sacas conclusiones apresuradas.

 _-Y casi nunca me equivoco._

-En realidad, la mayoría del tiempo si lo haces.

 _-Eso no tiene importancia, estamos hablando de ti y de Adrien._

-No hay un "Adrien y yo" y lo sabes.

 _-No lo habrá si no dejas de ser una gallina y le dices lo que sientes, estoy segura de que las cosas van a salir bien._

-Tú más que nadie sabes que él siempre me ha etiquetado como su mejor amiga, prácticamente como a una hermana menor y no pretendo hacerme ilusiones con este baile, solo será una salida más con Adrien.

 _-No puede ser solo "una salida más con Adrien" cuando él rechazó a las dos chicas más populares de la escuela por invitarte a ti._

Marinette sabía que aquella era una batalla perdida ya que su mejor amiga seguiría sacando argumentos hasta que lograra convencerla, y sin duda no dejaría que eso pasara a solo unas horas de baile de máscaras.

-Alya ya tengo que colgar, debo hacerle unas modificaciones a mi vestido y a la máscara, y quiero arreglarme temprano. Supongo que nos veremos más tarde.

La chica escuchó un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea proveniente de la morena y junto con ello la respuesta de ésta.

 _-Está bien, no haré más hincapié en esto porque quiero que todos tengamos un gran baile, pero ni creas que esta conversación ya terminó, nos vemos esta noche._

-Adiós.

Y junto con decir aquello colgó el teléfono y lo dejó encima de su mesa para luego dirigirse hasta el maniquí donde estaba el vestido que luciría esa noche; éste era largo y de color rojo, con un sencillo corset y una falda con tulle. La verdad es que como era la noche de Halloween se decidió que sería una temática de los años de antaño pero añadiendo un antifaz para dar la sensación de misterio.

Y como era costumbre, Marinette diseñó ella misma el modelo que llevaría esa noche. La chica se encontraba arreglando unos detalles al vestido hasta que por estar perdida en sus pensamiento se pinchó uno de los dedos con la aguja a lo cual soltó un grito.

-¡Auch! – Dijo ella mientras se colocaba el dedo en la boca y buscaba una bandita.

-¿Estas bien, Marinette? – Preguntó una aguda voz.

-Sí Tikki – Respondió la chica a su _kwami_ mientras adhería la bandita a su dedo – Fue solo un pequeño accidente con la aguja.

-Te noto nerviosa – Observó la diminuta mariquita – ¿Es por Adrien, cierto?

Marinette se sonrojó un poco, su _kwami_ la conocía demasiado bien y le era imposible mentirle – No tiene caso que esté nerviosa, solo iremos como amigos.

-Creo que Alya tiene razón, Marinette.

La chica de ojos azules estaba a punto de volver a su trabajo, pero al escuchar a su _kwami_ le dirigió la mirada – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Que tus sentimientos no son tontos y que deberías decirle a Adrien como te sientes ¡esta es la noche perfecta para eso!

-Tikki por más ganas que tenga de hacerlo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad de tantos años – Dijo la chica con la mirada baja – Adrien es el mejor amigo del mundo, es amable, es listo, es divertido y cada vez que estoy con él siento tantas cosas que a veces ni yo puedo controlarlo.

-Por eso deberías decirle – Insistió Tikki – Llevas tres años enamorada de él, desde aquel día de lluvia.

Marinette sonrió al recordar aquel día de lluvia como si fuera ayer, aquel día que empezó a ver a Adrien como algo más que su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Marinette y Adrien se encontraban en la salida del Teatro de la Ville, habían pasado todo el día en ese lugar y justo cuando por fin pudieron salir de ahí se encontraron con una fuerte tormenta que por lo que parecía no iba a cesar en unas cuantas horas más._

 _-Tenemos que volver a casa pronto, ya está oscureciendo – Dijo Adrien._

 _-¿De qué te quejas? – Le dijo la chica a su amigo – Tu casa está a una calle de aquí, la mía está a 15 minutos caminando y con los charcos me tomará más tiempo._

 _-No creerás que te dejaré ir sola ¿verdad? – Respondió el rubio mirándola seriamente._

 _-Adrien tu casa está a una calle, sería una imprudencia de tu parte acompañarme y luego regresar con esta lluvia, tardarías como una hora._

 _-No importa, además se está poniendo oscuro y por ningún motivo pienso dejarte ir sola._

 _-Estaré bien, no quiero que te demores y tengas problemas con tu padre por mi culpa._

 _-Si eso te preocupa entonces ven a mi casa y cuando pase la lluvia te dejaré en tu casa._

 _-No sabes a qué hora será eso, y tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo Marinette – Estaré bien, lo prometo._

 _Adrien no dijo nada más por el momento, solo se limitó a mirar a su mejor amiga quien ese día solo traía puesto un vestido de verano el cual ya se encontraba un poco mojado y podía notar que ella estaba temblando de frío. Sin pensarlo más, pasó la sudadera negra que tenía puesta por encima de su cabeza quedando solo con una camiseta y la extendió a la chica._

 _-Póntela – Dijo él fijando su mirada verde en los ojos azules de ella – Te estás congelando con ese vestido y podrías resfriarte, además puedes usar la capucha y cubrir tu cabeza._

 _Marinette quedó estática por un momento sin saber que estaba sintiendo, era la primera vez que veía a Adrien mirarla de esa manera y ser tan protector con ella, incluso tardó unos segundo en regresar a Tierra, tomar la sudadera del chico y ponérsela._

 _Al acabar aquello Adrien le dio una sonrisa ladeada y luego le habló – Andando, con toda la lluvia tardaremos al menos 20 o 25 minutos en llegar a tu casa._

 _Y sin decir nada más Adrien y Marinette se dispusieron a caminar bajo la lluvia sin decir más que lo necesario. Mientras caminaban por las calles de París, la chica no podía evitar mirar de reojo al chico a quien hasta ese momento no había considerado lindo, y no sólo físicamente, ya que desde ese día Marinette no pudo considerar a Adrien solo un amigo más, y desde ese día no podía evitar sentir pequeñas mariposas en su estómago cuando estaba con él y sonrojarse hasta la coronilla cuando él la provocaba o le sonreía, definitivamente ese día todo cambió._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

Al terminar el recuerdo Marinette fijó la vista en su closet que se encontraba abierto y pudo ver entre sus ropas la sudadera color negro, ese día Adrien se la había obsequiado y sin duda desde ese día no había noche que la chica no durmiera con la sudadera puesta.

Tikki se acercó hasta su portadora y le acarició levemente su mejilla – Sé que no quieres arruinar su amistad, pero ten en cuenta que tampoco es bueno guardarse los verdaderos sentimientos por tanto tiempo, y tú los has hecho.

-Prometo que se lo diré algún día ¿sí Tikki? – Dijo Marinette – Esta noche solo quiero divertirme un rato con él, aunque sea solo como amigos, te juro que estoy bien.

-De eso no tengo dudas – Sonrió la _kwami_ – Tu vestido y tu máscara quedaron increíbles y eso significa que estas de buen humor.

-Tal vez Adrien y yo vayamos como amigos pero no es una excusa para no vestirme bien – Sonrió la chica a la pequeña mariquita.

-¡Esa es la Marinette que conozco!

La chica sonrió mientras miraba su vestido – Creo que es hora de que empiece a arreglarme.

Adrien se encontraba estacionando su auto frente a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, el chico rubio llevaba puesto un smoking color negro con una camisa blanca y un elegante moño en su cuello, además de su máscara color negro para la temática del baile.

-Espero que nadie encuentre alguna similitud – Dijo una voz al chico.

-¿De qué hablas Plagg?

-Pues de que con esa máscara te pareces más a Chat Noir de lo que quisiera admitir – Dijo el _kwami_ de la destrucción un tanto molesto – No entiendo porque simplemente no hicieron un baile de disfraces normal.

-Supongo que querían hacer algo diferente este año en la escuela – Respondió el chico – Hay mucho chicos con el cabello rubio en El Colegio Françoise Dupont, la posibilidad de que alguien me reconozca o me descubra es de una en un millón, Plagg.

-Como quieras – Dijo el pequeño gato negro restándole importancia – ¿Vas a buscar a tu novia?

-Ya te dije que Marinette es mi mejor amiga, no mi novia.

-Entonces ¿por qué no aceptaste a las otras dos niñas que si tenían cara de ser tus novias?

-Ellas tampoco son mis novias, además sabes que ellas son un poco molestas y no me gustan… Y quería de verdad ir a este baile con Marinette.

-Desde ese día que le regalaste tu sudadera y te mojaste en la lluvia solo por llevarla a su casa he pensado que amas a esa chica, solo tú haces eso por ella.

-Es mi mejor amiga Plagg, haría cualquier cosa por ella y eso no quiere decir que pase algo entre nosotros.

Plagg movió la cabeza negativamente – Nunca entenderé a los chicos de tu edad.

-Ya debo bajarme, escóndete – Dijo el rubio mientras su _kwami_ se posicionaba en el bolsillo de su smoking.

Adrien caminó desde su auto hasta la panadería donde ya no había nadie por lo que supuso que tanto los padres de Marinette como ella se encontraban en su casa, por lo tanto subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse con la puerta del departamento. El chico al tocar se encontró con el padre de Marinette a quien conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y saludó amablemente, lo mismo con su madre quien estaba en la sala.

Adrien se encontraba platicando cosas banales con los padres de su mejor amiga hasta que todos escucharon que la puerta del cuarto de la chica se abrió y ella empezó a bajar las escaleras poco a poco.

Adrien por unos minutos no supo cómo se articulaba una palabra al ver a la chica que estaba bajando las escaleras. A lo largo de los años había visto a Marinette crecer y por ende la había visto en todas sus facetas, sin embargo, jamás la había visto vestida de aquella manera; el vestido rojo de la chica se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura realzando sus atributos, su cabello que usualmente llevaba liso y recogido, esa noche se encontraba suelto y con ondas, y a pesar de tener el antifaz de color rojo puesto pudo notar que estaba maquillada, aunque sin duda su mejor accesorio era su sonrisa.

Marinette le estaba sonriendo un tanto avergonzada y aquello a Adrien no pudo parecerle más que tierno, pero al ver el panorama completo solo había una palabra que podría describir a la chica y era hermosa, ella lucía hermosa y por primera vez no pudo pensar en ella solo como una amiga; y fue ahí cuando un sentimiento un tanto familiar se formó en su estómago, y se trataba de esas leves cosquillas que sentía cada vez que veía a Ladybug.

 _-Ladybug… Dios mío, Marinette luce como Ladybug con ese antifaz –_ pensó el chico aún impresionado y levemente sonrojado al mirar a la chica, aunque al darse cuenta de esos pensamiento se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba _– Esto está mal, ella es mi mejor amiga, no debería sentirme así por ella, aunque esto se siente tan familiar… será que ¿esta no es la primera vez que ella produce este tipo de sentimientos en mí? Pero ¿qué rayos estoy hablando? ¡Agh! Esto fue culpa de Plagg. Concéntrate Adrien –._

-¿Adrien? – Dijo Marinette sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El chico se sonrojó notablemente al ver a Marinette tan cerca de él y al darse cuenta que por poco lo descubre pensando en ella de una forma no tan amistosa.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó torpemente.

-Luces genial, ese antifaz sin duda realza el color de tus ojos – Respondió ella con sencillez y sonriéndole cálidamente.

Esa sonrisa iba a matar a Adrien y no pudo más que seguir respondiendo para no levantar sospechas – Tú estás hermosa esta noche.

Marinette se sonrojó al escuchar eso y murmuró un incómodo "gracias" desviando la mirada del chico. La verdad es que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y se estaba haciendo bastante obvia, hasta que Adrien se excusó con que ya era hora de que se fueran o se les haría tarde, a lo cual Marinette estuvo de acuerdo y tomando el brazo del chico ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al auto. Y aunque no dijeron mucho el resto del camino aquella sin duda prometía ser una noche interesante.

 **N/A: Hola chicos/as! Espero que estén genial y que les haya gustado este capítulo. Quiero aclarar que en el doblaje al español el kwami es "Plaga" pero a decir verdad no me gusta por lo que he dejado su nombre original como "Plagg", espero que no les moleste. Sin más que decir nos leemos en el próximo, besos.**


	3. El baile de las máscaras (Parte II)

Adrien aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela el cual ya se encontraba repleto de vehículos por lo cual la fiesta de Halloween debía estar en pleno apogeo. Sin embargo, aquello lo tenía sin cuidado, lo que realmente le preocupaba en ese momento era lo silencioso que estuvo el camino hasta el baile con su mejor amiga, aquello no solía ser así.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él tomándola por sorpresa.

-Ehm sí, estoy bien – Dijo ella no muy convencida – ¿por qué preguntas?

-Bueno es que no dijiste nada en todo el camino ¿estás enojada conmigo?

-¡No! – Aseguró ella – Tú no has hecho nada, es solo que me he pasado todo el día un poco pensativa y en este momento no fue la excepción, discúlpame.

-Tranquila – Dijo él un tanto más aliviado – y ¿por qué tan pensativa?

-Creo que desde que ayer hablamos sobre el último año en la escuela no he podido evitar ponerme un poco nostálgica.

-¿De veras?

-Sí – Dijo la chica mirando a su mejor amigo – Digo, tú y yo nos conocimos en el preescolar, he pasado toda mi vida contigo y el hecho de que cuando menos lo esperemos cada uno irá por su camino me pone un tanto nostálgica ¿sabes?

-Oye ayer prometimos que nos íbamos a divertir sin pensar en eso.

-Lo sé, y la promesa sigue en pie – Aseguró – Pero no puedo evitar recordar todas nuestras travesuras, nuestras pelas, las carreras al parque.

-Las noches de Halloween pidiendo dulce o truco, los días de navidad jugando con la nieve y los trineos – Siguió él sonriendo.

-Nuestras fiestas de cumpleaños en las que éramos los primeros en llegar y los últimos en irnos solo para seguir jugando, los campamentos de verano.

-Nuestro primer beso – Dijo Adrien sin medir sus palabras.

Al escuchar lo que acababa de salir de boca del chico ambos enrojecieron y se pusieron más nerviosos de lo que ya se encontraban desde que salieron de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo él balbuceando – Sé que prometimos no hablar de eso nunca más, pero de repente lo recordé.

-Éramos muy pequeños, creo que teníamos como 8 años cuando eso pasó – Dijo ella aún sin buscar los ojos de Adrien – Tú me besaste a mí.

-Ya te dije que yo solo recuerdo que tú estabas en frente de mí y quería decirte un secreto, pero me incliné de más y mis labios se juntaron con los tuyos.

-Eso no fue lo que le dijo la maestra a nuestra madres – Añadió Marinette – Ella dijo que tú me tomaste de los brazos y sin más me besaste.

-Era solo un niño, tenía curiosidad y tú eras mi única amiga niña – Se excusó Adrien aún con las mejillas sonrojadas – Recuerdo que fue en la fiesta de Halloween que hizo la escuela ese día.

-Entonces quiere decir que hoy se cumple otro año de eso – Dijo Marinette – Hablando de Halloween, creo que nos perderemos el baile si seguimos aquí hablando ¿no crees?

-Sí, es tiempo de entrar.

Y sin decir más ambos se bajaron del auto, Marinette tomó el brazo de Adrien y ambos caminaban a través de las puertas del gimnasio el cual se encontraba adornado con la temática de Halloween y todas las personas ahí dentro vestían trajes de época y antifaces en sus rostros.

Marinette y Adrien se sentían particularmente raros después de esa breve conversación en el auto, la verdad es que ellos recordaban perfectamente como había sido el primer beso de ambos, sin embargo, cuando crecieron acordaron por el bien de su amistad jamás hablar de ello, aunque hoy hubiese salido de forma natural.

A pesar de que todos los estudiantes en el baile tuviesen máscaras puestas, la mayoría podía deducir quienes eran los portadores de las mismas por lo que tanto Adrien como Marinette lograron encontrar a su grupo de amigos fácilmente. Ninguno de ellos hizo preguntas incómodas sobre porque Marinette y Adrien habían decidido ir juntos al baile, sin embargo, todos sospechaban que habría una interesante historia detrás de ello.

Además encontrar a sus amigos y tener conversaciones banales con ellos, los chicos lograron encontrar también a Chloé y Lila quienes no vieron con buenos ojos a Marinette cuando entró del brazo de Adrien. De hecho, las chicas solo esperaban el momento en que la chica de ojos azules se encontrara sola para abordarla, oportunidad que aprovecharon al momento que la vieron en la mesa de los ponches y que Alya se dirigía a los baños.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí – Dijo Chloé haciendo que Marinette se volteara a verlas – Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Chloé? – Dijo ella de mala gana dirigiéndose a su compañera.

-Oh pues de ti te aseguro que nada – Respondió la hija del alcalde entre risas – Sobre todo luego de ver ese vestido que asumo hiciste con retazos que encontraste.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco – No es tu problema ¿se te ofrece algo más?

-Creo que sabes muy bien porque estamos aquí hablando contigo – Dijo Lila con una sonrisa.

-En vista de que no soy adivina me gustaría que me dijeran, mis amigos están esperándome y no es de buena educación hacer esperar a los demás – Dijo Marinette.

-Pues no es de buena educación quitarle las parejas a tus compañeras – Respondió Lila.

Marinette las miró con confusión – ¿De qué están hablando?

-Anda Marinette – Dijo Chloe – Todas sabemos que le insististe a Adrien para que nos rechazara y viniera contigo, es de la única manera que pudo haber aceptado.

-Es decir, por lástima – Agregó Lila despectivamente.

Marinette estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, aquello nunca llegó ya que cierto muchacho rubio llegó y miró a las chicas un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Sucede algo chicas? – Preguntó Adrien aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no – Respondió Chloé haciéndole ojos y con un falso tono amable en su voz.

-Solo estábamos charlando amigablemente con Marinette, su vestido es hermoso – Dijo Lila falsamente.

Adrien no creyó absolutamente nada de aquello que ellas dijeron, por lo que de inmediato se dirigió a su mejor amiga quien se había quedado callada – ¿Marinette?

La chica se sobresaltó – Dime.

-El DJ acaba de decir que pondrá una canción lenta – Esto lo dijo mientras ponía esa sonrisa que hacía que Marinette sintiera mariposas en su estómago – ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Claro, será divertido – Dijo ella mientras caminaban juntos hasta la pista y dejaban atrás a Chloé y a Lila más desconcertadas y enojadas que nunca.

Al llegar a la pista de baile Adrien tomó a Marinette por la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra la enlazaba con la de ella y empezaban a dar suaves pasos al ritmo de la música. Era una canción lenta, una canción para los enamorados y eso hacía la noche solo más extraña y a la vez hermosa de lo que ya era.

Es cierto que fueron al baile juntos porque querían divertirse como siempre lo habían hecho, pero todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y justo bajo las luces de la pista sus bocas no decían nada pero el encuentro de sus ojos y el esplendor de sus sonrisas expresaban el todo en ese momento, y era más que suficiente para que ellos se sintieran como en el cielo.

Marinette decidió hablar pero sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios – Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-Sabía que te estaban molestando, es mi deber ayudarte en esos momentos – Agregó él – ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

-Cosas sin importancia.

-Estoy seguro de que tienen que ver con el hecho de que las rechacé a ambas.

-Estás en lo correcto, y pues al parecer yo soy la culpable.

-No les prestes atención – Dijo Adrien mirándola intensamente – Quería venir contigo, no con ellas.

Marinette sonrió y sin decir nada más siguió bailando, en ese momento solo pensaba en lo que Alya y Tikki le habían dicho esa tarde, sus sentimientos hacía el chico solo se habían fortalecido en esos tres años y lo que empezó como una inocente atracción se había convertido en algo más fuerte, y por unos segundo considero la atrevida idea de solo mirar a Adrien y decirle sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no lo hizo ya que la música concluyo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

-Oye – Dijo Adrien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-Pusieron una cabina de fotos justo por allá – Dijo él señalando a las personas que se encontraban esperando para utilizar la cabina – ¿Qué dices?

Marinette sonrió – Sabes que me encantan esas fotos, siempre hacemos caras raras.

-Entonces andando.

Y junto con decir aquello los dos amigos se dirigieron hacía la cabina, mientras esperaban en los pensamiento de Adrien solo cabían los ojos azules de Marinette, su sonrisa, ella diciendo su nombre, ella abrazándolo o enojándose con él. Aquel sentimiento sin duda era el mismo que le producía Ladybug, sin embargo, tenía algo distinto y no podía saber que era, estaba confundido ya que aquellos sentimientos no eran muy fraternales y no sabía que tan mal estaba sentir eso por su mejor amiga.

 _-No es la primera vez que Marinette me hace sentir esto, aunque nunca lo había hecho tan fuerte… Necesito aclararme, pero ¿cómo? –_ se decía a sí mismo un tanto frustrado.

-Adrien ya nos toca – Dijo la chica que sin percatarse había tomado la mano del chico y lo había arrastrado hasta la cabina.

Ambos se sentaron de frente a la cámara y antes de que esta disparara Marinette se dirigió a Adrien – Recuerda hacer cosas locas, esas fotos son las mejores.

-De acuerdo – Respondió un tanto nervioso.

Los chicos pusieron la primera cara divertida mientras la cámara automáticamente los fotografiaba, serían seis pequeñas fotografías. En la segunda cambiaron sus caras por unas sonrisas exageradas, en la tercera hicieron una de sus poses favoritas la cual era parecer estrellas de rock.

Sin embargo, antes de que la cámara tomara la cuarta foto Adrien se volteó para mirar a Marinette y fue cuando sintieron el flash de la cámara; la chica al darse cuenta que su amigo no miró decidió voltear para encontrarse con su rostro muy cerca al de ella y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Adrien había estampado sus labios en los de ella en un tierno beso el cual fue captado por la cámara tanto en la quinta como en la sexta fotografía.

Adrien había hecho aquello por impulso y producto de su propia confusión sentimental, todo aquello se mezcló y por su cabeza solo se cruzó besar a la chica sin más. Marinette apenas y pudo reaccionar ante aquello, al principio se sorprendió, sin embargo, la única reacción que tuvo fue responder al beso del chico con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía.

Sus labios se acoplaban a la perfección y se movían al mismo compás, incluso lo fueron profundizando más abriéndolos un poco y sintiendo de a poco la lengua del otro explorando su boca. Aquello sin duda hubiese durado un poco más si un fuerte grito no hubiese resonado en la cabina.

Adrien y Marinette se separaron sonrojados, pero también asustados ya que aquel no era un grito de emoción o felicidad, era un grito de auxilio de alguien proveniente de afuera de la cabina.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Marinette salió del compartimiento seguida de Adrien quien antes de salir tomó las fotos ya reveladas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su smoking para luego seguir a Marinette. Al salir pudieron notar que aquello ya no era una fiesta de Halloween escolar, eso se había convertido en un caos ocasionado por lo que a lo lejos parecía ser una persona akumatizada.

El gimnasio de la escuela estaba quemado por partes y todas las personas se encontraban huyendo de ahí, sin duda la persona akumatizada tenía por poder el control del fuego, algo sumamente peligroso.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ahora Marinette! – Dijo Adrien mientras la tomaba de la mano y corrían, sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada se dieron cuenta que ésta se encontraba rodeada de fuego impidiendo la salida.

Adrien sin soltar la mano de Marinette los dirigió rápidamente subiendo las escaleras hasta un salón donde se encerraron mientras pensaban en como saldrían de ese lugar.

-Adrien tenemos que buscar a los chicos – Dijo Marinette preocupada – Por Dios Alya, Nino, Alix, Kim, Max, Juleka, Rose, Milené, Iván, Nathaniel, incluso Chloé, Lila y Sabrina, todos podrían estar en peligro.

-No los vi mientras corríamos, sin embargo, aún podrían estar ahí – Respondió él caminando por todo el salón preocupado.

Marinette sintió como su pecho ardía, ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto pronto, era Ladybug y muchas personas estaban en peligro, sin embargo, el único problema es que esta vez tendría que deshacerse de Adrien de la forma más directa.

-Adrien – Dijo ella llamando su atención – Necesito que te vayas.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No te dejaré sola en este momento.

-¡Necesito que lo hagas! – Respondió acercándose a él y tomando una de sus manos – Te prometo que voy a estar bien y cuando todo este caos termine te buscaré y verás que estaré bien pero necesito que te vayas.

-No puedo dejarte sola, no cuando hay un villano suelto quemando todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

-Adrien puedo cuidarme sola, y necesito que confíes es mí, por favor – Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y apretando sus manos con las de él.

Adrien solo pensaba en lo descabellada que era la idea de Marinette, sin embargo, ella prometía que estaría bien y esa era una promesa que ella siempre cumplía costara lo que costara. Pero él siempre había estado ahí para defenderla y jamás en la vida se perdonaría haberse ido en una situación como esa, aunque ella saliera sana y salva.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente soltó el agarre de manos y las posicionó en el rostro de Marinette para acercarlo a de él y besarla suavemente, para su suerte ella correspondió.

El beso fue corto, y al terminarlo Adrien juntó su frente con la de ella y habló – Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Marinette se separó de él pero sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente y luego de lanzar un suspiro y de tomar una difícil decisión lo miró a los ojos – Creo que no hay otra opción, lamento lo que vas a ver Adrien y lamento aún más no habértelo contado antes.

Adrien la miraba desconcertado, pero antes de que pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones, de entre el tulle del vestido de Marinette apareció una pequeña criatura color rojo con puntos negros que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la chica ésta soltó algo.

-Tikki, las motas.

Y justo en ese momento frente a los ojos de Adrien, el vestido de Marinette pasó a ser un traje enterizo color rojo con puntos negros, su cabello se recogió en dos coletas con listones rojos, un yoyo apareció en su cintura como si de un cinturón se tratara y su antifaz se había convertido en una máscara de color rojo con puntos negros.

Adrien la miraba sin poder creer aquello, no encontraba ninguna palabra para decir en ese momento, por lo que cuando la transformación se completó Ladybug se acercó a él temerosa y habló.

-De verdad, lamento no habértelo dicho antes Adrien – Decía esto mientras temblaba y le tomaba la mano – Ven, te pondré a salvo antes de que…

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su oración ya que Adrien soltó su mano y se alejó un poco de ella, con ese gesto Marinette habría pensado que su amistad había sido estropeada por completo, sin embargo, eso fue antes de que del bolsillo del smoking de Adrien apareciera un pequeño gato negro y mirara a Adrien esperando que él dijera las palabras mágicas, lo cual no tardó en llegar.

-Plagg, las garras.

Y mediante un destello color verde brillante el smoking de Adrien se convirtió en un traje de cuero negro, con grandes botas, unos guantes con garras aparecieron en sus manos así como también un bastón en su espalda seguido de una cola, su cabello se despeinó por completo, y para finalizar su antifaz se había convertido en una máscara real.

Cuando la transformación estuvo completa el chico se posicionó frente a la chica quien aún se encontraba sin habla, ya que donde hace unos momentos habían estado Marinette y Adrien, ahora se encontraban frente a frente Ladybug y Chat Noir.

 **N/A: Hola chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y espero también leerlos en los comentarios. Besos.**


	4. Una confusa cuestión de identidades

Los súper héroes más famosos de París aún se encontraban parados uno frente al otro en estado de shock por lo que acababan de presenciar. Ni en sus más locos sueños pudieron imaginar que siempre estuvieron combatiendo a los villanos akumatizados en compañía de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, aquella revelación solo pudo crear una cosa aparte de sorpresa: confusión.

Por parte de ambos jóvenes solo cabía la confusión ya que Marinette hasta ese momento estaba completamente segura de que quería a Adrien, sin embargo, el hecho de saber que este era Chat Noir había complicado por completo sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, Adrien estuvo enamorado de Ladybug desde el primer día y hasta esa noche no se había dado cuenta de los diversos sentimientos que también tenía por su mejor amiga, por lo que al saber éstas dos eran la misma lo hacían sentirse un poco aliviado, sin embargo, aún no lograba asimilar por completo aquella noticia.

Los chicos pudieron quedarse toda la noche ahí parados el uno frente al otro tratando de entender el nuevo descubrimiento, sin embargo, una serie de gritos desesperados provenientes de la parte de afuera los hicieron pisar Tierra de nuevo.

-¡Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí, ahora! – Dijo Ladybug.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Te sigo, my lady – Respondió Chat Noir preparado para la acción.

Ladybug y Chat Noir no perdieron ni un minuto más, aunque aún tuvieran mucho que hablar y aclarar aquello podría esperar un poco más, ya que la prioridad en ese momento eran todas las personas que se encontraban en el gimnasio de la escuela, donde el pánico por el fuego era cada vez peor.

Fue una larga noche para nuestros héroes, ya que tuvieron que empezar por sacar a todas las personas de la escuela y dejarlos en el estacionamiento donde pronto llegaría la policía y los bomberos, y al terminar aquello ambos héroes se dirigieron a perseguir al villano akumatizado quien buscaba incendiar la mismísima Torre Eiffel, sin embargo, las habilidades unificadas de Ladybug y Chat Noir lograron ser suficientes para detenerlo justo a tiempo, o las consecuencias habrían sido terribles.

La persona akumatizada había resultado ser una chica de su escuela que estaba furiosa ya que su pareja le había cancelado esa misma noche, por lo tanto, eso explicaba por qué había decidido atacar la escuela en primer lugar.

Los héroes de París habían vuelto a la escuela para asegurarse de que todos sus amigos se encontraran bien, y sin duda así lo fue ya que fueron recibidos por Alya quien estaba ansiosa por entrevistar a Ladybug en su hazaña de esa noche. Sin embargo, la transformación de ambos estaba por desvanecerse por lo que era tiempo de irse.

-Lamento tener que dejarte tan pronto, pero ya debemos irnos – Dijo Ladybug a la morena dando media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera Ladybug! – Dijo Alya deteniendo a los dos súper héroes – No he visto a Marinette desde el incendio.

-Tampoco nadie ha visto a Adrien – Agregó Nino quien recién llegaba con el resto de sus amigos.

-¡Podrían haber quedados atrapados en el incendio! – Dijo Alya asustada.

-No se preocupen chicos – Calmó Ladybug – Adrien y Marinette están a salvo.

-Los vimos salir justo antes de que el incendio tapara la entrada principal del gimnasio – Agregó Chat Noir – Les dijimos que corrieran a casa lo más rápido posible.

-Pero el auto de Adrien sigue aquí – Dijo Nino señalándolo.

-Ehm… Es que había zonas del estacionamiento que también se estaban incendiando – Balbuceó Chat Noir.

-Exacto – Dijo Ladybug apoyando la historia de su compañero – Les dijimos que no perdieran tiempo con el auto y que salieran pronto de aquí, y así lo hicieron.

-Asegúrense de que hayan llegado a sus casas – Contestó Chat Noir – Es hora de irnos, my lady.

-Cuídense mucho chicos – Se despidió Ladybug de sus amigos.

Y junto con decir aquello los súper héroes saltaron a un edificio y siguieron su camino a través de la noche. Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, ya que de repente habían recordado todo lo que pasó en el baile antes de que apareciera el villano akumatizado, sin embargo, el silencio se cortó cuando Chat Noir decidió hablar.

-Estuvo cerca ¿no crees?

Él había tomado a su compañera por sorpresa y esto la sobresaltó un poco – Ehm ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que los chicos preguntaron por nosotros – Respondió él un tanto nervioso – Digo, por Marinette y Adrien, digo por ellos, digo… ¡Agh! Es confuso.

-Sí, es bastante confuso ahora – Acotó ella sin mirarlo.

Chat Noir pudo notar una especie de decepción en la cara y el tono de Ladybug, cosa que lo desanimó bastante y que lo hizo guardar silencio por el resto del camino. En vista de que la chica vivía cerca de la escuela el punto de separación entre ambos ya estaba ahí, sin embargo, ninguno sabía cómo despedirse, o si siquiera decirse algo.

El súper héroe al ver el rostro de su amiga estuvo a punto se irse sin decir una palabra, sin embargo, la voz de la chica lo interrumpió.

-Chat Noir… digo, Adrien, o… ¡Agh! – Sin duda alguna, ella estaba igual de nerviosa y confundida que él.

-Tranquila, entiendo – Dijo el chico – También es confuso para mí ahora, pero llámame como quieras.

Ladybug le dio una sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba a él, en ese momentos todos los sentimientos de la chica se encontraban en una especie de remolino, ella no sabía que sentir desde el momento que se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo era también su compañero contra el crimen, no le cabía en la cabeza como ellos podrían ser una misma persona si eran tan diferentes, y he aquí la confusión que sentía la chica, ya que no estaba totalmente segura de lo que sentía hacía él.

-Quiero decirte que… - La chica trataba de expresar su confusión de alguna manera, sin embargo, las palabras se quedaban trabadas en su garganta.

Chat Noir no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento, ella podría decirle tantas cosas y todo era impredecible, ella podría estar a punto de confesarle que lo ama y de esa manera corresponderlo, o que simplemente no quiere volver a verlo en su vida porque estaba decepcionada, y ese sin duda era el mayor miedo del chico, que ella se decepcionara de él.

Podría aceptar el hecho de que ella no le correspondiera sus sentimientos, sin embargo, lo que no estaría dispuesto a soportar es que ella se decepcionara de él por su identidad como Chat Noir a tal punto de alejarse el uno del otro, ella era sobre todas las cosas su mejor amiga, su cómplice, su compañera contra los crímenes y por lo visto el amor de su vida. Si ella decidía salir de su vida de una forma tan abrupta él nunca se perdonaría a si mismo por haber causado aquello.

Tantas posibilidades de lo que podría decir Ladybug pasaban por la mente del chico, sin embargo, lo que menos espero fue sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos en un suave beso.

Ladybug movía sus labios lentamente y Chat Noir sin dudarlo seguía aquel ritmo, él rodeó la cintura de ella con sus manos mientras que la chica lo abrazaba por el cuello acariciando levemente sus cabellos rubios. El beso poco a poco se intensificaba, aunque la chica decidió cortarlo para luego mirar los ojos verdes del chico.

-Buenas noches, Chat Noir.

El chico seguía algo aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo, decidió no preguntar el motivo detrás de ese beso y simplemente darle una sonrisa ladeada a su amiga.

-Buenas noches, my lady.

Y sin decir más, Chat Noir emprendió su camino a través de la noche bajo la mirada de Ladybug, quien al perderlo de vista saltó hacía el balcón de su habitación y se destransformó volviendo a su vestido de antaño y su antifaz.

Por un momento había olvidado por completo que antes de todo el caos había estado en una fiesta con su mejor amigo, sin embargo, todo había dado un giro inesperado desde el momento en que Adrien la besó en la cabina de fotos y posterior a eso sucedió toda la revelación de sus identidades.

Marinette decidió desvestirse y cuando estuvo en ropa interior se dirigió al baño donde llenó la bañera y terminó de desnudarse para tomar un baño caliente aunque fuese de madrugada, sin duda necesitaba relajarse y pensar calmadamente todo lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, no se encontraba sola ya que su querida _kwami_ la había seguido silenciosamente.

-¿Estas bien, Marinette? – Dijo la pequeña mariquita.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada y, bueno bastante confundida – Admitió la chica.

-Oh, Marinette – Tikki se acercó hasta su portadora y acarició su mejilla – Lamento que te enteraras de esa forma.

-No fue tu culpa, Tikki… Supongo que en algún momento nos teníamos que enterar, aunque no sabía que todo iba a ser tan complicado – Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo – Dijo Tikki dándole apoyo a la chica.

Marinette desde hace un rato había tenido un nudo en la garganta y sin duda era el momento de dejarlo salir todo, ya que si no se desahogaba con Tikki no lo haría con nadie más.

-Tikki tú más que nadie sabes que estaba enamorada de Adrien…

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado? – Preguntó la _kwami_ algo triste.

-Porque ya no sé si me siento de esa manera – Explicó ella – Verás, Adrien y Chat Noir son distintos en muchos aspectos, y definitivamente me gustaba Adrien por su amabilidad, su confianza tanto en mí como en sí mismo, tiene la capacidad de hacerme sonreír cuando pienso que nadie lo hará.

-¿Y qué sucede con Chat Noir?

-Lamento decirte que él es lo contrario – Admitió Marinette desanimada – Digo, Chat Noir es un gran amigo, excelente compañero, siempre se preocupa por mí, pero a veces es un poco inmaduro y sus constantes coqueteos siempre los tomé como una broma más; y si, por un tiempo consideré que si Adrien no existiera tal vez le hubiese dado una oportunidad a Chat Noir, pero sin duda, Adrien me hace sentir especial.

-¿Y Chat Noir no lo hace? – Preguntó Tikki.

-Sí, pero a su manera – Dijo la chica – Por eso es confuso, es diferente.

-¿Y cómo es la manera de Chat Noir? ¿Se diferencia mucho a la de Adrien?

-Chart Noir me hace sentir especial cuando me da consejos como la primera vez que salvamos a París de Corazón de Piedra, también cuando me defiende y por hacerlo termina bajo los efectos de cualquier villano akumatizado como cuando recibió la flecha de Cupido Negro para que no me diera a mí o cuando me abrazó para recibir el golpe de Quiebra Tiempo; también cuando confía en mí y en mis locas ideas aunque esas lo maten de un susto por momentos, como cuando pensó que me había perdido cuando trataba de capturar a Animan.

-Marinette, pero no veo que tenga muchas diferencias con Adrien ¿no crees? – Se atrevió a decir Tikki.

La chica se sonrojó un poco al caer en cuenta de todo lo que había dicho sobre Chat Noir y que hasta el momento no se había percatado, sin embargo, todavía no podía aceptarlo – Si se diferencian Tikki… La diferencia entre Chat Noir y Adrien es que…

Sin embargo, la chica en ese momento no logró encontrar una diferencia entre ambos y se sonrojó hasta mas no poder antes de soltar – No debí besarlo antes de irme.

-¿Y cuál era el fin de besarlo en ese momento?

-Era para comprobar si lo que sentía por los dos era lo mismo – Admitió la chica.

-¿Y lo es?

Marinette dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba un tanto nerviosa a su _kwami_ – Creo que sí, aunque no estoy totalmente segura.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó la pequeña bastante confundida.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Es terriblemente confuso! Ni siquiera sé si podré dirigirle la palabra a Adrien pronto.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, ustedes dos necesitan hablar todo lo que pasó hoy.

-Lo sé, Tikki. Pero no me siento preparada aún, no quiero hacerlo hasta estar totalmente segura de mis sentimientos, no quiero dañar mi amistad con Adrien… Ni con Chat Noir.

-Solo piénsalo así Marinette – Empezó a decir Tikki – Tal vez Adrien y Chat Noir tengan en más en común de lo que has podido percatarte y eso solo lo podrás averiguar volviendo a convivir con ambos... Los dos son especiales para ti.

-Lo sé, eso solo lo hace más complicado, no creo poder escoger solo a uno de los dos, no soportaría que alguno saliera de mi vida, sin embargo, tampoco es fácil tenerlos a los dos en la misma persona.

Marinette no le dio más vueltas al asunto y Tikki tampoco insistió, la chica necesitaba relajarse y pensar detenidamente en todo lo que estaba pasando por su vida en ese momento.

Por otro lado, en una casa cerca de la Torre Eiffel, un muchacho rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño ya que ni sus pensamientos ni su _kwami_ pretendían guardar silencio por el momento.

-Todavía no comprendo porque solo la besaste y no terminaste de decirle lo que sientes – Dijo Plagg a su portador.

-Porque todo se complicó al momento en el que supe que era Ladybug.

-No lo entiendo, has estado perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug desde que la conociste, luego empiezas a tener extraños sentimientos por tu amiga y te enteras que ellas son la misma persona ¿Cómo podría ser confuso?

-No lo es por mí, Plagg – Admitió Adrien – Tu no viste su cara, ella estaba decepcionada de que yo era Chat Noir.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Sí, eso pienso… Ella siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, pero hoy fue distinto, admito que yo también estaba confundido hace unas horas, pero ya no, es claro que todo tenía que ver.

-No te entiendo chico – Dijo Plagg.

-Hoy cuando la vi con el vestido y el antifaz no pude evitar pensar en Ladybug y fue cuando mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, ahí empezó mi confusión, se supone que ella es solo mi mejor amiga y no debería sentir esto por ella.

-Pero luego supiste que eran la misma persona.

-Exacto, y lo he pensado desde que llegué… ¿Qué tal si fue por eso que me puse tan nervioso cuando la vi? Creo que todos mis sentimientos se juntaron porque cuando la vi tuve una ligera sospecha de que ella podría ser Ladybug, en el momento la descarté porque sonaba como una locura.

-Pero por lo visto acertaste, chico – Dijo Plagg mirando a su portador.

-Sí, así fue, lo que deja por sentado de que estoy enamorado de ella, y que mi única duda es que piensa ella sobre todo esto.

-¿Tienes miedo, acaso?

-Tengo miedo de haberla decepcionado, Plagg. Digo ella correspondió a mis besos hoy, e incluso ella misma me besó antes de que se fuera, pero no dijo nada y pues eso no me deja tranquilo.

-Necesitas hablar con esa chica.

-Es lo que más quiero – Admitió Adrien – Sin embargo, no quiero apresurarla ya que debe estar tan confundida como yo, encontraré el momento ideal para hablar con ella.

Plagg no dijo nada más por el resto de la noche, por lo que Adrien tampoco lo hizo, sino que volvió a adentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, aquello sin duda apenas era el comienzo una situación bastante complicada para ambos, de hecho ninguno de los dos súper héroes estaban al tanto de las cosas tantos buenas como malas que acarrearía el hecho de que ambos conocieran sus identidades.

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Quiero aclarar que en ocasiones no pondré las escenas de pelea ya que no se me da muy bien escribiéndolas, creo que me va mejor con las partes dramáticas, habrán ocasiones en que si haré el esfuerzo de redactarlas pero no prometo que sea algo súper atrevido, espero que me entiendan.**

 **Ojalá pueda leerlos pronto, un beso enorme.**


	5. Evitando a la realidad

-Esto es ridículo – Dijo Alya con cara de fastidio.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Marinette a su mejor amiga como si no sucediera nada.

-¡A esto! – Respondió la morena exaltada – No entiendo por qué nos estamos escondiendo.

-No nos estamos escondiendo Alya – Dijo Marinette mientras miraba para todos los rincones de la biblioteca asegurándose que no hubiese nadie más.

-¡Si lo hacemos! ¡Y lo peor es que llevamos varios días haciéndolo!

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es – Refutó Alya mirando con desaprobación a su mejor amiga – De hecho, me da la leve impresión que desde hace varios días estas evitando a Adrien.

-¿A Adrien? – Dijo la chica tratando de esconder sus verdaderas razones – No sé de qué hablas Alya, Adrien y yo estamos bien ¿por qué habría de estar evitándolo? Eso sí es ridículo.

-Pues tengo varias evidencias de eso – Explicó Alya – Empecemos porqué desde la noche del baile solo le hablas unas dos veces por día y eso es en clases, que cada vez que se acerca con Nino para estar con nosotras buscas el pretexto perfecto para irte, y por si fuera poco ¡Estas prácticamente escondida bajo ese libro de historia!

Marinette se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que su "disfraz" era bastante malo y decidió quitárselo de la cabeza – No pasa nada Alya, es solo que a veces me asfixia estar tanto tiempo con Adrien.

-Sí, claro – Respondió sarcásticamente la morena – Es la peor excusa que me has dado en años.

-Siempre dices eso – Dijo Marinette virando los ojos.

-¡Y es cierto! – Recalcó Alya – Ya hablando en serio ¿qué pasó en el baile? A excepción de Ladybug y Chat Noir, nadie los vio irse.

-No pasó nada ese día, simplemente bailamos y nos tomamos unas fotos en la cabina, justo cuando salimos empezó el caos con el fuego así que salimos corriendo y fue cuando vimos a Ladybug y Chat Noir, no pudimos tomar el auto así que corrimos hasta mi casa, un par de horas después que se calmó todo Adrien se fue – Explicó convincentemente la chica – ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?

-No lo sé, estás muy rara desde ese día, sobre todo con Adrien – Dijo Alya – Créeme incluso Nino se ha dado cuenta.

-Te aseguro que no es nada – Trató de convencer Marinette – Solo estoy un poco estresada con los exámenes últimamente, no tiene nada que ver con Adrien.

-¿Y por qué lo evitas, entonces?

-No lo evito, solo trato de estar el menor tiempo con él para no pagar mi estrés con él, prometo que cuando la temporada de exámenes termine todo volverá a ser normal.

Alya no insistió más en el tema, quería creerle a su mejor amiga pero no podía hacerlo del todo ya que era evidente que estaba ocultándole algo grande, incluso ya había hablado con Nino sobre el comportamiento de Adrien a lo cual el moreno dijo que también estaba un tanto raro últimamente. Estaba completamente segura de que algo había pasado la noche del baile de Halloween, y ella lo averiguaría… O eso intentaría al menos.

La morena decidió cambiar un poco el tema de conversación, pero siguiendo el asunto del baile – ¿Qué tal salieron sus fotos en la cabina? Con todo el caos no tuve tiempo de tomar algunas con Nino.

Marinette se sonrojó notablemente al recordar ese momento en la cabina donde Adrien la besó, cuyo hecho debió quedar en las fotos – Oh, la verdad es que no lo sé, terminamos de tomarnos las fotos cuando escuchamos el caos afuera, creo que Adrien las puso en su chaqueta y no las he visto.

-Entonces, creo que se las pediré a Adrien, quisiera verlas y podría considerarlas para el anuario – Alya dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro – Dijo Marinette nerviosa, ya que si mal no recordaba por lo menos una o dos fotos captaron el beso de ambos, y sin duda eso los delataría por completo.

Alya y Marinette estuvieron a punto de seguir discutiendo sobre las dichosas fotos, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por dos voces masculinas.

-Hola chicas – Dijo Adrien con una sonrisa.

-Hola Marinette – Dijo Nino mientras se acercaba a Alya y le daba un corto beso en los labios – Hola chica especial.

-Hola chicos – Respondió Alya.

Marinette se sorprendió mucho de ver a los chicos ahí, había ido a la biblioteca al salir de clases con la intención de no encontrarse con Adrien el resto de la tarde, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

-Ehm, hola chicos – Dijo Marinette nerviosamente tratando de no cruzar sus ojos con los de Adrien – Ehm, disculpen pero acabo de recordar que debo ayudarle a papá en la panadería y ya se me hizo tarde.

-Marinette espera yo… – Empezó a decir Adrien.

Sin embargo, la chica se levantó recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas, y despidiéndose de sus amigos salió prácticamente corriendo de la biblioteca dejándolos completamente perplejos.

El chico rubio bajo la cabeza desanimado, a lo cual su mejor amigo le puso una mano en el hombro y Alya hizo lo mismo con el otro.

-Viejo – Fue lo único que pudo decir Nino.

-Lo siento, Adrien – Dijo Alya – Intenté que me dijera algo sobre lo que pasó pero no tuve éxito.

-No se preocupen chicos, no es tan malo – Dijo Adrien tranquilizándolos.

-Adrien ella es mi mejor amiga, pero no entiendo que le sucede y tengo la leve impresión de que solo tú puedes arreglarlo – Respondió Alya.

-Lo he intentado las últimas dos semanas – Admitió el chico ojiverde – Pero ella siempre busca la forma de escapar.

-Creo que tendrás que idear la forma de que ustedes dos hablen sin la más mínima posibilidad de que ella pueda negarse – Dijo Nino – Solo piensa un poco.

Adrien lo meditó por un momento aún con la cabeza baja, sin embargo, en esa posición pudo mirar el anillo color plateado que se encontraba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha y fue como si un bombillo se hubiese encendido.

-Ya lo tengo – Dijo Adrien mirando a sus amigos.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Nino extrañado por el cambio tan radical de actitud de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? – Preguntó Alya.

-Algo que sin duda no fallará – Aseguró Adrien mientras corría a la salida de la biblioteca – ¡Gracias chicos!

Alya y Nino quedaron totalmente pasmados en lo que Adrien salía del lugar, ninguno tenía la más mínima de idea de cómo habían ayudado a Adrien a resolver su problema con Marinette, sin embargo, estaban felices de que aunque tal vez no se enteraran del plan del chico, tenían la seguridad de que tuvieron algo que ver en él y eso era más que suficiente, al fin y al cabo tanto Marinette como Adrien eran sus mejores amigos y lo que más querían en ese momento es que ambos volviesen a ser los mismos de siempre.

Marinette se encontraba sentada en la silla que estaba en el balcón de su habitación, hacía solo una hora había vuelto de dar su pequeña ronda por las calles de París como Ladybug, usualmente, solía darlas con Chat Noir, sin embargo, desde que la noche del baile decidió hacerlas por su cuenta para verlo la menor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Y para su buena suerte, desde la noche de Halloween ningún villano akumatizado había aparecido, por lo que todo había estado tranquilo por esa parte desde hacía dos semanas.

Marinette estaba haciendo bocetos con diseños de ropa en su diario como solía hacerlo casi siempre que quería distraerse, cosa que últimamente hacía más que nunca ya que aprovechaba ese momento para pensar acerca de su situación con Adrien, cosa que siempre terminaba de la misma manera y eso era en todo y nada a la vez.

 _-Han pasado dos semanas desde el baile y sigo en la misma situación… Creo que alejarme de Adrien no fue la mejor idea y Tikki tenía razón, esto solo está empeorando las cosas, siento que estoy perdiéndolo y esa no era la idea –_ Marinette se reprochaba todo esto mientras agregaba más detalles a su diseño _– Solo quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes de enterarnos de nuestras verdaderas identidades, todo era más fácil cuando solo me gustaba Adrien y mi único problema era saber cómo decírselo… Eso sin duda sigue siendo un problema pero con el asunto de Chat Noir se hizo un tanto más grande… ¡Agh! Si tan solo tuviera todas las respuestas –._

Marinette sin despegar la vista de su diario soltó un suspiro y dijo en voz alta – ¡Agh! Necesito una señal.

Sin embargo, la chica no esperaba que una voz respondiera a aquello.

-¿Ahora hablas sola? – Dijo una voz proveniente del techo.

Marinette se sobresaltó y de inmediato cerró su diario y se levantó de su silla para mirar al techo de su casa, de entre la oscuridad de la noche pudo notar como Chat Noir se acercaba a ella hasta dar un salto y quedar frente a frente ahí parados en a su balcón.

-Ehm, hola… tú – Respondió ella bastante nerviosa sin siquiera saber si sería correcto llamarlo por su nombre de civil o de héroe.

Adrien embozó una sonrisa graciosa – ¿"Tú"? ¿Todavía tenemos la confusión de identidades?

-Así parece – Respondió la chica apenada.

-Entonces, permíteme hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles… Plagg, fuera garras.

Y seguido de decir aquello un destello verde desvaneció el traje de cuero y las orejas de gato falsas del chico, dejándolo en su forma de civil y haciendo que un pequeño gato negro saliera del anillo que Adrien portaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

Marinette lo miró con curiosidad, ya que nunca antes había visto a otro _kwami_ que no fuese Tikki. Adrien se dio cuenta de la mirada de curiosidad que tenía la chica sobre el pequeño gato negro así que decidió presentarlos.

-Marinette – Dijo él sobresaltándola un poco – Este es Plagg, el _kwami_ de la destrucción. Plagg, ella es Marinette.

-Un gusto conocerte, Plagg – Dijo la chica.

-Hola, mucho gusto aunque no es la primera vez que te veo – Respondió un tanto tajante el _kwami_ – Adrien ¿dónde está mi queso camembert?

-Ahora no, Plagg – Dijo Adrien un poco molesto – Estoy ocupado.

-No es justo, ya se pasó la hora de mi cena.

Marinette miraba la escena divertida, ya que le causaba mucha gracia la forma en que Plagg hablaba y el cómo Adrien se enojaba, cosa que era muy extraña en él. Tan entretenida estaba en la escena que apenas se fijó cuando una pequeña mariquita apareció en escena, por lo que decidió hacer las presentaciones.

-Adrien – Dijo ella captando su atención y la del pequeño gato negro – Ella es Tikki, el _kwami_ de la creación. Tikki, él es Adrien.

-Es un gusto conocerte – Respondió él sonriendo.

-El gusto es mío – Dijo alegremente la mariquita – Aunque ya te haya visto en muchas ocasiones desde que Marinette es Ladybug.

-Me lo debí imaginar – Respondió él dándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Y bueno – Empezó a decir la chica – Tikki supongo que ya conoces a Plagg.

-Por supuesto – Respondió la _kwami._

-De hecho, teníamos muchos pero muchos años sin vernos – Añadió el pequeño gato negro.

-Entonces, me imagino que querrán hablar sobre lo que ha pasado los últimos siglos ¿no? – Dijo Adrien a su _kwami_ – Deberías ir con Tikki, Plagg.

-Solo si me das mi queso camembert – Exigió Plagg.

Adrien ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar de su bolsillo el apestoso queso camembert que tanto adoraba su _kwami_. Sin decir nada más, tanto Plagg como Tikki fueron a la habitación de Marinette, mientras ella y Adrien se quedaban solos de nuevo.

-Creo que eso explica porque a veces apestabas a queso viejo y rancio – Dijo la chica refiriéndose al camembert.

-Es la peor parte de ser Chat Noir, que tu _kwami_ solo coma ese queso viejo y apestoso – Respondió el chico – Sin embargo, creo que ya me acostumbré.

Ambos se rieron por lo último y luego de ellos entraron en un silencio bastante incómodo, pero Adrien no se había armado de valor de ir hasta su casa solo para quedarse en silencio, era su momento.

-Marinette – Dijo él seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos – Necesito hablar contigo, y creo que es obvio sobre qué.

La chica suspiró – Te escucho.

-Rayos… No sé ni cómo empezar, solo lo diré y seré totalmente sincero – Adrien sentía como su corazón poco a poco empezaba a acelerarse – Me gustas, y hablo en serio, me gustas mucho. No sé ni cómo paso, solo sé que cuando te vi la noche del baile algo se removió en mi interior y después de pensarlo mucho he descubierto lo que era.

Marinette sintió como si su corazón fuese a salirse de su pecho al escuchar los sentimientos de Adrien, sin embargo, quedaban cosas por aclarar – Muchas cosas pasaron la noche del baile.

-Lo sé, pero todas esas cosas me hicieron darme cuenta de lo que en verdad siento por ti, no sé cómo explicarlo pero solo pasó.

-Adrien ¿cómo te sentiste cuando supiste que yo era Ladybug?

Esa pregunta tomó completamente fuera de base al chico, sin embargo, no dudó en responderla – Fue bastante sorpresivo, sin embargo ¿sería una locura decir que tenía una leve sospecha de ello?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Respondió la chica sorprendida.

-Cuando vine a buscarte la noche del baile y te vi con el antifaz recordé de inmediato a Ladybug y fue cuando todos mis sentimientos por ti se despertaron, tuve la ligera loca posibilidad de que tu podrías ser Ladybug, y aunque no me lo creía opté por la idea de que tal vez tenía los mismo sentimientos por ti que por Ladybug.

-¿Ya te gustaba Ladybug?

Adrien le dio una sonrisa ladeada – Marinette, me gusta Ladybug desde la primera vez que luchamos codo a codo contra Corazón de Piedra, todos mis coqueteos eran en serio aunque no lo parecieran.

-Pero si te gustaba como Ladybug ¿cómo es que tienes los mismos sentimientos por ella que por mí? – Preguntó Marinette.

-Ustedes son la misma persona, y aunque por un momento pensé que me había enamorado de dos chicas el saber que tú eres Ladybug solo fue lo que necesitaba para asegurar de que te quiero a ti, ya seas como Ladybug o como Marinette.

Adrien luego de hacer su declaración esperaba por lo menos una sonrisa o cualquier comentario positivo por parte de la chica, sin embargo, jamás esperó ver una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de ella.

-Oye, no… - Dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella – ¿Dije algo malo?

-Adrien… – Empezó a decir la chica encarándolo – No estás enamorado de mí.

-¿Qué? Claro que sí, ya te lo he explicado – Respondió él alarmado.

-No, no lo estás – Dijo ella – Es evidente que sigues enamorado de Ladybug, pero no de Marinette; tienes una idea completamente errada, nosotras somos totalmente distintas, no soy tan valiente o ágil como Ladybug, soy torpe y muy atolondrada, tu más que nadie lo sabes.

-Exacto, sé perfectamente cómo eres y adoro como eres, tanto como Marinette como Ladybug.

-No, Adrien – Refutó la ojiazul – Esto está mal, sientes amor por Ladybug pero es distinto que con Marinette, solo me tienes cariño, como si fuese tu hermana.

-Eso no es cierto – Dijo él mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su mejilla.

-Adrien, es exactamente el mismo caso que tú y Chat Noir – Admitió la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó él desconcertado.

-La razón por la que te he evitado por dos semanas es porque tengo la misma confusión de identidades – Explicó Marinette mordiéndose el labio antes de soltar lo siguiente – Adrien me gustas, Dios me gustas desde hace varios años, y sé que es tonto porque somos mejores amigos pero ya no podía guardarlo más, sin embargo, todo se puso de cabeza al saber que tú eres Chat Noir.

Adrien estaba casi sin habla – ¿No te agrada Chat Noir?

-Chat Noir es el mejor compañero que existe, es un fiel amigo, siempre me estás sacando de apuros y apoyándome en mis locas ideas cuando se trata de atrapar a un villano akumatizado, además, nunca has dudado en sacrificarte por mí. Pero, es Adrien quien me gusta y temo que ustedes son distintos, así como Ladybug y yo lo somos.

-Entonces, con esto quieres decirme que ¿nuestras personalidades como héroes y como civiles son totalmente distintas?

Marinette bajó la mirada – Así lo creo.

-Pues yo no – Dijo Adrien seriamente haciendo que Marinette volviese a mirarlo con sorpresa – Te voy a demostrar que no somos del todo distintos, ni yo como Adrien y Chat Noir, ni tú como Ladybug y Marinette.

La chica lo miraba sin poder creer lo decidido que se veía, él seguía hablando – Tenemos sentimientos por ambos y seríamos unos tontos si los ignoramos y ni siquiera lo intentamos ¿qué tenemos que perder?

-¡Mucho! – Recalcó Marinette – Estamos hablando de nuestra amistad.

Adrien miró con ternura a la chica y la tomo de la mano – Siempre serás mi mejor amiga, pase lo que pase… ¿puedo confiar en que así será?

Marinette sintió fuegos artificiales en su interior con ese roce de manos y esa mirada que le dedicaba el chico, él le brindaba confianza, siempre había sido así, y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo – Puedes confiar en que así será.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices de tener una cita?

Aquello sin duda tomó a Marinette por sorpresa y la hizo sonrojarse mucho – ¿Qué? ¿Una cita? ¿De esas en plan romántico?

-Bueno, todo dependerá de cómo se den las cosas – Explicó él un poco sonrojado – Dame la oportunidad.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces – Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.

-Confía en mí – Respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Siempre lo hago – Contestó ella para luego soltar un suspiro – Está bien, tendremos una cita.

Adrien no pudo evitar abrazarla con mucha fuerza, tenía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que ya hasta los había extrañado, Marinette primero se sorprendió pero no dudó en corresponderlo, sin embargo, mientras lo abrazaba soltó algo más.

-Una última cosa – Dijo ella – Prométeme que no hablaremos de nuestros sentimientos hasta que pase la cita o por lo menos hasta que tengamos más que claro todo, sin confusiones de identidad esta vez.

-Solo si tu prometes que todo volverá a la normalidad en la escuela y en las rondas.

-Hecho.

Luego de separarse Adrien llamó a Plagg y se transformó, era la hora de irse antes de que su padre o Nathalie se dieran cuenta de que se había escapado a mitad de la noche y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que lo reprendieran como a un niño teniendo ya 18 años.

Marinette vio desde su balcón como Chat Noir se perdía entre la oscuridad y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando perdió de vista al chico, tomó su diario en el cual había estado dibujando antes de que Adrien apareciera, Marinette abrió la página en la cual estaba su nuevo diseño y sonrió al ver ese vestido negro con pequeñas patas de gato como estampado, sin duda, uno de sus mejores diseños hasta el momento.

 **N/A: Hola chicos! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo. Quiero darles las gracias por comentar la historia, así como también agradecer a quienes no comentan peor igual la siguen.**

 **Quisiera aprovechar el momento para saludar a Niorima ya que fanfiction no me permite responderle su review, me alegra que siempre estés presente y espero seguir leyéndote;)**

 **Sin más que decir, les mando un beso enorme!**


	6. Una cita de superhéroes

-Creo que deberías usar un vestido más elegante – Dijo Alya desde el sofá.

-Pero será un restaurante sencillo – Respondió Marinette mientras miraba su vestido color rosa pálido que llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba acompañado de una chaqueta de seda que hacía juego y unas zapatillas color blanco – A mí me parece que está bien.

-Es lindo, pero piensa en que debes verte fabulosa para esta noche.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Marinette retocando su peinado recogido.

Alya suspiró frustrada – ¡Estamos hablando de tu primera cita con Adrien!

-¡No es una cita, Alya! – Respondió la ojiazul un poco sonrojada – Solo es una de las tantas cenas que he tenido con Adrien siempre.

-Jamás habían ido a un restaurante que no fuese una pizzería o un puesto de perros calientes, por si fuera poco solo irán ustedes dos – Dijo la morena dándole a su amiga una sonrisa pícara.

-Iremos nosotros dos porque tú debes hacer de niñera esta noche y Nino está enfermo.

-Sabes que eso es totalmente falso – Dedujo Alya con facilidad – Además, cuando vamos Nino y yo tú no te arreglas tanto, incluso te hiciste un peinado.

Marinette se sonrojó al ser descubierta – Solo no quería peinarme como siempre.

-Tus excusas son cada vez peores ¿sabías?

La chica de cabello negro decidió no decir nada por el momento, sin duda, Alya tenía razón ya que ella estaba diciéndole falsas excusas solo para no darle importancia al hecho de su cita con Adrien, cosa que la tenía hecha un manojo de nervios. Tal como lo habían prometido, ni ella ni el chico habían hablado de sus sentimientos desde aquella noche, ni en la escuela ni mucho menos en las rondas como superhéroes, sin embargo, Marinette estaba clara que esa noche ese sería el tema principal y eso solo le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Oye – Dijo Alya sacando a Marinette de sus pensamientos – Que te haya descubierto no quiere decir que te quedes callada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Preguntó la chica sin apartar sus pensamientos del todo.

-Pues quisiera que me contaras como fue que un día estabas evitando a Adrien y al siguiente ustedes dos hablaban como si nada hubiese pasado – Refutó la morena de brazos cruzados – Han pasado 3 días desde eso y no me has dicho ni una palabra al respecto.

-Ya te había dicho que no pasaba nada con Adrien, solo estaba estresada con los exámenes y ya terminaron – Explicó Marinette torpemente – Te prometí que cuando acabaran volvería todo a la normalidad y así fue ¿por qué te quejas?

-Porque aún no me dices como todo volvió a la normalidad – Dijo Alya seriamente – Vamos Marinette, Nino y yo estábamos ahí cuando saliste corriendo de la biblioteca y vimos la cara de decepción de Adrien, y ahora de la nada están bien y tienen una cita, aunque me encanta esa parte de que tengan una cita.

-¡No es una cita!

Alya rodó los ojos – Como digas, anda ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Adrien?

Marinette se desconcertó un poco – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese día en la biblioteca dijo que haría algo diferente para que ustedes volvieran a hablar ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

Marinette no podía contestar aquello con la verdad, podría obviar la parte de Chat Noir y decir que Adrien fue hasta su casa, sin embargo, Alya era astuta y podría preguntarle a sus padres, así que decidió ir por algo simple – Él me llamó esa noche y hablamos.

-¿Y qué más? – Demandó Alya.

-No hay nada más – Explicó Marinette atropelladamente – Me disculpé con él por haberme alejado las últimas dos semanas y quedamos en que cenaríamos hoy para compensar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Y por eso escogieron uno de los restaurantes más románticos de la ciudad?

-No es romántico.

-¿Has estado ahí?

-Pues no pero… – Sin embargo, la chica fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Entonces déjame decirte que gozarás de una increíble vista de la Torre Eiffel, lo cual solo lo hace más romántico.

-No será romántico porque no es una cita.

-Sí lo es ¿por qué no lo admites?

-Porque sabes que Adrien no me ve de esa forma – Dijo Marinette sintiéndose aun algo dolida y confundida por el hecho de que al chico le guste Ladybug y que haya enredado sus sentimientos.

-No lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas – Dijo Alya acercándose a su amiga y mirándola seriamente – ¿Recuerdas que yo decía lo mismo de Nino?

Marinette sonrió al recordar como hace unos 3 años Alya y Nino habían empezado a salir, e irónicamente aquello ocurrió gracias a que ella como Ladybug los había encerrado en una jaula en el zoológico mientras luchaban contra Animan y había olvidado por completo que ellos estaban ahí, sin embargo, todo había salido bien para la pareja ese día después de todo.

-Hasta el día del zoológico yo consideraba a Nino solo un amigo, y míranos ahora – Siguió Alya – No estaría mal que lo intentaras, te podrías sorprender.

Marinette iba a decir algo hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente de la parte baja de su casa.

 _-¡Marinette, Adrien está aquí!_ – dijo la voz de su madre.

-Llegó la hora – Dijo Alya – Por favor, promete que tan siquiera lo pensaras y lo intentaras esta noche.

Marinette sonrió – Lo prometo.

-¡Esa es mi amiga! Andando, no hagas esperar más Adrien.

-¿Podrías adelantarte? Buscaré mi bolso.

Alya no dijo nada más y se limitó a bajar mientras que Marinette tomó su pequeño bolso y luego llamaba a su pequeña _kwami_ – Tikki, es hora de irnos.

-¡Luces preciosa, Marinette! – Dijo la mariquita viendo a su portadora y metiéndose en el pequeño bolso – Espero que todo salga muy bien hoy.

-Yo también, Tikki – Dijo la chica mientras cerraba su bolso y bajaba las escaleras.

Marinette bajó las escaleras un tanto nerviosa y al llegar a la sala se encontró con los ojos verdes de Adrien en ella, sintió como su cara se incendiaba y apenas y podía moverse. El chico llevaba una camisa de botones color gris plomo, unos pantalones negros y zapatos que hacía juego, y finalmente una corbata color negro; él se veía realmente guapo.

-Hola – Dijo Adrien apenas pudiendo articular una palabra al ver a su amiga.

-Hola – Respondió ella igual de nerviosa.

Alya quien estaba presente junto con Sabine casi no podía aguantar la risa al ver aquello, era demasiado obvio que se gustaban y que estaban demasiado nerviosos para darse cuenta de ello, fue hasta cierto punto que la chica tuvo que hablar para regresarlos a tierra.

-Chicos no quiero interrumpir esto pero ¿no tienen una reservación?

-¡Oh, es cierto! – Dijo Adrien viendo su reloj – Debemos darnos prisa.

-Está bien – Respondió Marinette mientras abrazaba su mejor amiga y besaba a su madre para despedirse – Adiós mamá, adiós Alya.

-Hasta luego Señora Dupain-Cheng, nos vemos luego Alya – Dijo Adrien mientras abría la puerta seguido de Marinette.

-Cuídense chicos – Dijo la madre de la chica.

-Diviértanse – Se limitó a decir Alya mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta para luego dirigirse a Sabine – ¿No son adorables?

-Se ven tan lindos – Respondió Sabine emocionada – Espero que pronto lo hagan oficial, me encantan que Adrien y Marinette sean pareja.

-Ya somos dos.

Adrien y Marinette entraban al restaurante, acababan de pedir la mesa que el chico había reservado y seguían al mesero, a decir verdad no habían hablado casi nada desde que se vieron, ni en la casa de Marinette ni en el auto, todavía trataban de procesar como es que sería todo esa noche.

A medida que avanzaban en el restaurante Marinette pudo ver lo lindo que era éste y que probablemente si debió hacerle caso a Alya y ponerse algo más elegante. El restaurante contaba con dos pisos y ellos se dirigían al segundo, el cual era al aire libre y le daba una vista perfecta a la iluminada Torre Eiffel, además cabe destacar que se escuchaba levemente el sonido de los violines que tocaban unos músicos en una esquina.

Marinette sintió un poco de vergüenza al darse cuenta que jamás había estado en un lugar así ya que sus padres no podrían permitirse algo tan costoso, sin embargo, se sintió más avergonzada al darse cuenta que Adrien estaba acostumbrado a lugares como ese ya que desde niño había ido a ellos. A veces, la chica olvidaba que su mejor amigo era el hijo de uno de los más reconocidos diseñadores de moda y que por ende, su familia tenía mucho dinero.

Sin embargo, Marinette podía asegurar que Adrien nunca se había aprovechado de ello ya que desde niños no les importo en lo más mínimo la posición social de ambos y sin duda, eso no sería un impedimento ahora.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa y luego de unos minutos de ver el menú le dieron su orden al mesero haciendo que éste se retirara pero no sin antes dejarles una botella de champagne y dos copas. Adrien de inmediato decidió hablar para iniciar la noche.

-No te lo he dicho, pero luces hermosa esta noche – Dijo él con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette se sonrojó ante el gesto – Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo.

-¿Qué tal tu tarde con Alya?

-Pues, bastante interesante – Dijo Marinette tomando un sorbo de champagne – Ahora que lo recuerdo debo hacerle caso más seguido.

-¿Por qué?

-Dijo que debía usar algo más elegante pero la ignoré – Diciendo esto miró a varias chicas a su alrededor – Ahora me siento fuera de lugar.

-Te sigues viendo genial.

-Ehm, gracias – Dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba.

Adrien no quitaba la mirada de Marinette a lo cual la chica tuvo que desviar la de ella para que sus ojos no delataran su nerviosismo a flor de piel, sin embargo, al mirar a las mismas chicas a su alrededor pudo notar como éstas miraban a Adrien descaradamente y se reían tontamente, aquello sin duda hizo que Marinette se enojara un poco a tal punto de fruncir el ceño, y Adrien se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Marinette volvió a mirarlo al ser sorprendida – No es nada.

-Oh vamos, te conozco demasiado bien – Dijo él – Quitaste la sonrisa y frunciste el ceño ¿qué te molesta?

-No me molesta nada – Insistió ella.

Sin embargo, Adrien era astuto y decidió mirar a la dirección que la chica estaba viendo anteriormente y pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba al ver como unas chicas le guiñaban el ojo.

-Ahora lo entiendo – Dijo él a su amiga.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó ella tratando de restarle importancia.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo ella bastante roja – ¡No!

-Entonces ¿no te molesta que esas chicas de allá estén coqueteando conmigo?

-Solo me molesta que no paren de hacer ruidos para llamar tu atención y no nos dejen hablar tranquilamente ¿Qué acaso no les enseñaron modales?

-¿Estás segura que es solo eso?

-Sí, lo estoy – Dijo ella tratando de sonar segura de que no estaba para nada celosa.

Sin embargo, no espero que Adrien la tomara de la mano y junto con ella le diera un suave beso en la mejilla haciéndola sentir mariposas en su estómago y también como su cara se incendiaba de rubor.

-Creo que eso será suficiente para que esas chicas nos dejen en paz – Dijo él tranquilamente.

-¿Qué nos dejen en paz? ¡Adrien prácticamente les dijiste que soy tu novia!

-Iba a besarte en los labios pero no quiero que pienses que soy un atrevido.

-Ya lo has hecho de todas formas – Dijo ella – Ellas deben pensar que soy tu novia.

-Bueno, creo que el motivo de esta noche era averiguar si podrías serlo ¿no? – Dijo él sonrojándose.

-Sí, así es – Respondió ella nerviosa – No sé ni por dónde empezar.

-¿Puedo empezar yo? – Marinette asintió – Creo tú y yo tenemos serios problemas de identidad.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?

-Me refiero a que desde la noche que me dijiste que somos totalmente distintos a nuestros alter egos no he parado de darle vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza – Explicó él – Lo siento, pero no le encuentro ningún sentido a lo que me dijiste, Marinette.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa noche me dijiste que no eras tan valiente o ágil como Ladybug, pero no lo creo así – Dijo él – Te he visto en acción siendo Marinette y Ladybug y puedo decir a ciencia cierta que eres igual de valiente, ágil, inteligente, amigable, graciosa y todas esas cosas que te hacen ser como eres.

-Adrien ya te dije que soy completamente distinta a Ladybug.

-No lo eres – Insistió él – Marinette eres la única persona que he visto que se enfrente de tal manera a Chloe desde que somos unos niños, tú nunca la dejas ganar injustamente, así como haces con los villanos akumatizados; tienes habilidades increíbles como cuando ganaste el concurso de los sombreros que hizo mi padre; por si fuera poco eres increíblemente amable con todos y no te molesta ayudar a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio. Y creo firmemente en que el Maestro Fu te escogió como Ladybug porque tienes las cualidades que la hacen una superhéroe.

Marinette se quedó sin habla por unos momentos y tragó grueso, jamás había visto desde ese punto de vista aquello, siempre pensó que ella y Ladybug eran dos personas totalmente distintas, pero no, Adrien tenía razón, jamás pudo imaginar que tuviera tantas cosas en común con su alter ego y eso la ponía feliz, no solo porque significaba que había adoptado cosas como superhéroe y como persona civil, sino porque significaba que ella le gustaba a Adrien, tanto como la chica despistada como la superheroina de París.

La chica sonrió – Adrien yo…

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de decir algo ya que fue interrumpida por el teléfono del chico.

-Rayos – Dijo él escucharlo y ver el nombre su padre en la pantalla – Disculpame Marinette, es mi padre, debe ser algo importante.

-No hay problema – Respondió ella – Tomate tu tiempo.

Y sin decir más, Adrien decidió salir del restaurante por si la conversación terminaba en una pelea como era de costumbre con su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, padre? – Preguntó Adrien despectivamente.

 _-¿Dónde estás? No nos avisaste ni a Natalie ni a mí que ibas a salir._

-Eso es porque ya estoy grande para decirte a donde voy y con quien voy – Respondió enojado – ¡Soy mayor de edad!

 _-¡Sigues siendo mi hijo!_

-¿Cuál era el punto de decírtelo de todas formas? ¡Ni siquiera me escuchas!

Mientras Adrien hablaba con su padre Marinette se limitaba tener su mirada perdida en la iluminada Torre Eiffel y recordaba todas las ocasiones en las que había tenido que subirla y bajarla en compañía de su fiel amigo y compañero. Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando repentinamente se escuchó de lleno como una bomba de gas se desplegaba por todo el restaurante haciendo toser a todos los presentes.

Marinette se levantó rápidamente pero la bomba de gas le había afectado y apenas podía abrir los ojos por el ardor, solo se escuchaba a las personas toser y a duras penas podía ver como todos intentaban salir del restaurante lo más rápido posible. Seguramente, aquello era producto de un villano akumatizado y necesitaba salir de ese lugar para poder transformarse. Sin embargo, el villano lanzó otra bomba de gas directamente hacia donde se encontraba ella y esa era aún más fuerte que la anterior haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo casi sin poder respirar.

Por otro lado, Adrien seguía hablando por teléfono con su padre a las afueras del restaurante, Gabriel Agreste decía algo sobre castigarlo de por vida cuando Adrien escuchó fuertemente el estruendo de lo que parecía ser una bomba proveniente del restaurante.

El chico cortó de inmediato el teléfono y rodeó el restaurante hasta que tuvo una vista del balcón donde se encontraban sentados él y la chica solo unos minutos atrás, sin embargo, todo lo que pudo ver fue personas corriendo y mucho humo que se dispersaba por el lugar.

-Marinette.

 **N/A: Hola! Aquí les dejo este capítulo con un poco de acción, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo, un beso enorme.**


	7. Un héroe con y sin la máscara

-Plagg, las garras – Adrien no lo pensó dos veces antes de esconderse tras una pared del restaurante y así poderse transformar.

De un momento a otro Plagg se había introducido en el anillo del chico y en un parpadeo Chat Noir se encontraba presente y listo para saltar a la acción.

Chat Noir se apresuró para dar un gran salto hasta el segundo piso del restaurante el cual era el lugar donde el humo se propagaba con rapidez, apenas llegó en aquel oscuro lugar se tapó la boca para no aspirar el humo que había dejado la bomba de gas y además, utilizó su visión nocturna para hacer aquello más fácil.

Al activar su poder de visión nocturna el superhéroe pudo darse cuenta de inmediato de las personas que se encontraban en el suelo débiles por haber aspirado demasiado gas, por suerte eran pocas ya que las demás aún se encontraban saliendo del restaurante, y en vista de aquello, no dudo en tomar a dos personas y sacarlas por el techo, esto lo hizo por unos diez minutos mientras en su mente solo pasaba el hecho de encontrar a Marinette.

Y justo ahí, cuando ya no quedaban casi personas logró visualizar a la chica tosiendo y con los ojos cerrados, su vestido rosa estaba sucio al igual que su rostro. Chat Noir sin dudarlo la tomó en brazos siendo ella la última persona en el restaurante y en un salto ambos salieron de ahí.

Chat Noir agarraba fuertemente a Marinette mientras corría y saltaba por los techos de las casas alejándose de aquel lugar, finalmente decidió parar en un tejado en el cual sentó a Marinette en el suelo mientras ésta seguía tosiendo y trataba de recuperar el aire, el chico la ayudaba dándole leves golpes en la espalda.

Pasado un rato en eso él se dirigió a ella – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya me siento mejor – Dijo la chica.

-No te ves muy bien – Respondió él sin estar convencido – Aspiraste mucho de ese gas.

-La segunda bomba cayó justo donde yo estaba, por eso casi me desmayo.

-Ves, aún no estás bien.

-Pero estoy lo suficientemente bien para transformarme y detener a ese villano akumatizado – Dijo firmemente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí – Esto lo dijo mientras abría su bolso y su pequeña _kwami_ salía de él.

-Marinette creo que necesitas descansar un poco más – Dijo la pequeña mariquita algo preocupada a su portadora.

-No hay tiempo para eso, París nos necesita – Respondió Marinette – Tikki, las motas.

Y de esta manera el _kwami_ de la creación se introdujo en los aretes de Marinette para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos transformarla en Ladybug. Chat Noir por su parte, no había perdido ni un minuto de vista a su amiga y la verdad es que aún se le hacía raro verla transformándose.

Ladybug se giró para mirar a su compañero – Gracias por salvarme.

-Somos un equipo después de todo ¿no?

Ladybug sonrió al escuchar aquella frase que Chat Noir ya le había dicho con anterioridad y que siempre por alguna razón causaba gran revuelo en su interior.

-Andando, gatito. Tenemos un villano que detener.

Chat Noir y Ladybug emprendieron su camino entre saltos recorriendo las calles de París en busca de aquel villano el cual había desaparecido en el restaurante después de su última bomba, y debido al humo Marinette no había podido percatarse a dónde se había dirigido.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido? – Dijo Ladybug viendo a todos lados luego de detenerse en el techo del restaurante.

-Ni siquiera sabemos quién es o si siquiera la persona que lo hizo enojar estaba en el restaurante – Respondió Chat Noir.

-Es lo más probable, si no ¿por qué habría de atacar el restaurante?

-Quizás tomaron mal su orden o perdió la reservación.

-No es tiempo para bromas, Chat Noir.

-Solo quería aliviar un poco la tensión – Se defendió el superhéroe.

-Pues no ayudas.

-Sabes que te pareció gracioso.

-No, no fue así.

-Oh vamos ¿dónde quedó tu sentido del humor?

-Estamos trabajando – Dijo ella buscando al villano por las calles de París.

-Nuestro trabajo no sería divertido sin mis bromas – Dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada de los alrededores.

-Solo concéntrate en buscar al villano.

Chat Noir estaba a punto de decir algo pero aquello nunca llegó ya que los superhéroes sintieron como resonaba una bomba proveniente de una calle cercana y no dudaron en correr hacía ese lugar.

Los superhéroes vieron desde la azotea de un edificio al villano akumatizado quien resultaba ser un chico con una rara vestimenta entre lo cual destacaba un pequeño bolso de donde salían sus bombas y un sombrero de vaquero.

-Es ese – Dijo Ladybug – Y por lo visto el akuma podría estar en el bolso.

-De ahí provienen sus bombas, creo que puedo destruirlo y tú capturarías al akuma – Dijo Chat Noir.

-Será fácil, cuando esté por lanzar otra bomba enrollaré mi yoyo en su mano y tu podrás acercarte y destruir el bolso – Dijo la Catarina – Prepárate.

El superhéroe asintió y vio cómo su compañera dejaba el edificio para estar frente a frente al villano que ya estaba en busca de una bomba para la chica, Ladybug no dudó en distraerlo un poco mientras el chico aparecía en acción.

-¡Cataclismo! – Soltó Chat Noir para activar su poder especial.

Él salió a escena cuando Ladybug ató ambas manos del villano con su yoyo y junto con ello Chat Noir le dio de lleno al bolso con su poder haciendo que éste se deshiciera.

-¡No! – Gritó el villano.

-Eso te enseñara a no interrumpir una cita – Respondió Chat Noir guiñándole un ojo a Ladybug.

Sin embargo, la chica no pudo responder el gesto ya que de inmediato se dio cuenta como el bolso del villano se regeneraba y se hacía más grande, aquel sin duda no era el akuma ya que ni siquiera había una mariposa que saliera de él al ser destruido.

El villano con una sonrisa en los labios sacó rápidamente una bomba un tanto más grande con una etiqueta que poseía una calavera. Ladybug se alarmó y de inmediato tomó a Chat Noir del brazo, enrolló su yoyo en un punto y rápidamente escaparon del villano para luego escuchar el estruendo de una bomba más fuerte tras ellos.

Los superhéroes lograron refugiarse temporalmente en el techo de un edificio mientras trataban de pensar lo que acaba de pasar.

-En definitiva, no es el bolso – Dijo Chat Noir.

-Si destruimos el bolso solo se hace más grande y por lo visto con municiones más fuertes – Agregó Ladybug.

-El akuma debe estar en el sombrero, no veo otro lugar.

-Sin embargo, necesitaremos otra estrategia para distraerlo y no utilice esas bombas, si una de las normales casi logra desmayarme no quiero imaginarme que harán esas – Dijo la Catarina.

Chat Noir estuvo a punto de decir algo, hasta que se escuchó como su anillo sonó anunciando que tenía solo un par de minutos antes de destransformarse.

-¡Rayos! Usé toda mi energía en algo que no era el akuma.

-No te preocupes – Dijo la chica – Puedo manejarlo sola mientras tú puedas volver a transformarte.

-Ni hablar, tú misma lo dijiste, ese tipo ahora tiene bombas más fuertes que las otras.

-Exacto, no podemos arriesgar a que una de esas le caiga a un inocente, no puedo permitirlo – Respondió firmemente.

Chat Noir estuvo a punto de protestar hasta que se escuchó otro sonido proveniente de su anillo que anunció el fin de su transformación, desapareciendo el traje de látex negro y haciendo que Plagg hiciera acto de presencia.

Ladybug miró al chico – Estaré bien, quédate aquí mientras Plagg recupera su energía.

-Marinette ¡no! – Sin embargo, las palabras de Adrien se quedaron en el aire cuando la chica dio un salto precipitado en dirección hacia donde estaba el villano akumatizado.

Adrien vio como Ladybug se alejaba con paso decidido a enfrentar al villano de esa noche y solo podía sentir impotencia al no poder hacer nada al respecto más que esperar que Plagg tuviera energía suficiente para volver a transformarlo, sin embargo, no tenía nada de queso camembert por lo que aquello tardaría más en suceder.

-No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados – Dijo él a su _kwami._

-¿De qué hablas, chico? – Preguntó Plagg intrigado – No puedes transformarte por ahora.

-Pues entonces tendré que ayudarla sin mi traje de Chat Noir.

-¡Pero, Adrien!

-Cállate, Plagg – Dijo el chico mientras ponía a su _kwami_ en su bolsillo – Debo ir a ayudar a Marinette.

Y sin decir más, Adrien bajó rápidamente por las escaleras del edificio donde se encontraba y corrió lo más que pudo por las calles solitarias de París, por suerte no se habían alejado mucho de donde se encontraba el villano por lo que en unos 10 minutos corriendo con todas sus fuerzas logró llegar a la calle donde había sido su primer encuentro.

Intentó ser sigiloso para que ni Ladybug ni el villano se percataran de su presencia aún. Se escondió tras la esquina mientras podía ver como Ladybug estaba peleando ágilmente contra el villano de las bombas de gas. Ladybug tenía en su boca una especie de mascarilla color rojo con puntos negros, por lo que dedujo que la chica ya había utilizado su Lucky Charm y que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo de transformación. Por lo visto el villano no le había tirado ninguna aún, sin embargo, al ser un chico joven podía moverse con velocidad y era tan ágil como Ladybug por lo que lograba esquivar sus ataques.

El villano logró lanzarle a Ladybug una diminuta bomba de gas que le dio de lleno en la cara y que la hizo de inmediato caer al suelo y empezar a toser, aquella había sido fuerte y le nubló un poco la vista por lo que no se fijó cuando el villano poco a poco se acercaba a ella mirando sus pendientes de Catarina con la intención de quitarlos, la cual era la misión de cada villano akumatizado.

El villano pudo logra su cometido, sin embargo, Adrien corrió fuertemente y apareció en escena metiéndose en medio de Ladybug y el villano akumatizado tomando sus brazos con fuerza para que este se alejara.

-¡No te acerques a ella! – Rugió Adrien.

-Hazte a un lado niño, quiero sus Miraculous – Dijo el villano forcejeando con Adrien.

Sin embargo, el chico era fuerte y no se rindió en lo más mínimo – ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para que eso suceda! – Dijo él antes de voltear y hablarle a la chica – ¡Ladybug! ¡Rápido!

La superheroina aun un poco afectada por la bomba de gas logró levantarse rápidamente y con el yoyo atrapar el sombrero del villano el cual logró romper y ver como salía de él una mariposa morada, sin duda, habían dado con el akuma.

Ladybug hizo su acostumbrado rito de purificación del akuma y utilizó su poder Miraculous para que todo volviese a la normalidad, y así lo fue. El chico resultó ser akumatizado debido a que esa noche fue despedido del restaurante injustamente y por ello su objetivo principal fue aquel lugar, sin embargo, el chico recapacitó de que tal vez él hubiese contribuido a ese despido y que no debió enfurecerse tanto después de todo.

El chico optó por irse por su propia cuenta dejando a Ladybug y a Adrien solos nuevamente, la chica no dudo en estrechar su puño como era de costumbre – Ganamos.

Adrien sonrió y chocó el puño con ella aunque no tuviese su traje de superhéroe en ese momento.

-Lo siento, Adrien – Dijo Ladybug un poco apenada – Me temo que nuestra cena se arruinó.

-Sí, es una lástima que la cena se arruinara – Respondió él – Sin embargo, la cita aún no se ha acabado del todo.

-¿Qué?

Adrien solo se limitó a decir tres palabras – Plagg, las garras.

Y nuevamente el chico se transformó en Chat Noir poniendo un tanto confusa a Ladybug – Adrien ¿por qué fue eso? Ya el villano se ha ido.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a la Torre Eiffel antes de que tu transformación acabe por completo, My lady?

Ladybug lo siguió rápidamente hasta la punta de la iluminada y bella Torre Eiffel, de hecho estaban en un punto que solo habían logrado estar como superhéroes ya que a las personas no los dejaban subir hasta ese punto, sin embargo, para ellos estar ahí no era algo nuevo.

Al pisar aquel lugar los pendientes de Ladybug sonaron consecutivamente anunciando el final de su transformación y un segundo después la chica volvía a su forma de civil y Tikki salía del Miraculous.

Adrien al ver a Marinette en su forma de civil no tardó en imitarla – Plagg, fuera garras.

Marinette y Adrien se encontraban frente a frente en lo más alto del monumento más romántico del mundo, la Torre Eiffel, mirándose intensamente. Marinette sentía como si su corazón fuese a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, hace tan solo unas horas Adrien la había dejado muda con sus palabras y no había podido responderle ya que sucedió todo el caos, sin embargo, ahora estaban solos y era el momento perfecto.

-Marinette – Empezó a decir Adrien – Todo lo que dije hace unas horas es definitivamente todo lo que siento, al principio sé que tuve una confusión con todo esto de las identidades, pero ahora estoy seguro que estoy enamorado de ti, ya seas Marinette o Ladybug, simplemente eres tú.

-Adrien, sé que esa noche en mi casa te dije que éramos totalmente distintos en lo que respecta a nuestra identidad civil y nuestros alter egos.

-Lo sé.

-Pues, sin duda me retracto por completo de eso – Dijo ella un poco apenada antes de continuar – Hoy fue la prueba de que tú tenías razón.

-¿Hoy? – Preguntó Adrien confundido.

-Me salvaste en el restaurante siendo Chat Noir, y aun cuando tu transformación se acabó no dudaste en defenderme del villano siendo Adrien, me salvaste con tu máscara de Chat Noir y sin ella. Eso solo demuestra que yo estaba equivocada, Adrien y Chat Noir tienen más en común de lo que yo habría podido admitir hace un tiempo, y eso me gusta.

-¿De veras? – Dijo él sonriendo.

Marinette se sonrojó – Creo que también me gustas, gatito.

Adrien no pudo resistirse más y se acercó a la chica para plantarle un beso en los labios, junto con ello puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y Marinette no dudó en corresponder su beso seguido de enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de él y enterrar sus dedos en su cabello.

Ambos se invadían de sensaciones completamente nuevas con las cuales estaban totalmente encantados y no dudaron en explorar más a fondos sus bocas introduciendo sus lenguas y acariciándolas.

Pasado un rato ambos se separaron aún abrazados mientras recuperaban la respiración, estaban bastante sonrojados y ambos sonreían.

-My Lady – Empezó a decir Adrien – ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

-Pues por lo visto estoy atada a este gato más de lo que me podría haber imaginado.

-¿Eso es un sí? – Preguntó Adrien confundido.

Marinette le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de volver a hablar – Por supuesto que es un sí.

Adrien y Marinette pasaron por lo menos una hora más ahí arriba y no precisamente hablando, los dos adolescentes se sentían como en el mismísimo cielo con ese torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que estaban viviendo. Y quién diría que ese apenas era el inicio de su historia, que por cierto ninguno imaginó que estaría llena de tantas sorpresas.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Bueno por acá les dejó la continuación del capítulo pasado. Como ya les dije no soy muy buena redactando toda la parte de la acción, sin embargo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerlos y que la historia tenga aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Niorima por sus comentarios, sé que es complicado para ti que fanfiction publique tus comentarios pero cuando lo hace me da gusto leerlos, me alegro que te guste la historia y espero poder seguir leyéndote siempre tan entusiasmada.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo, un beso enorme!;)**


	8. Consecuencias de un romance de héroes

Era una mañana soleada en el Colegio Françoise-Dupont, y como era de costumbre un lunes temprano los estudiantes llegaban con caras de fastidio al saber que solo era el comienzo de otra semana escolar, típico.

Bueno, en realidad este no era el caso de Marinette, la chica de ojos azules llegó increíblemente temprano y radiante de alegría ese día y no era para menos. Desde el viernes en la noche no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro como resultado de que ella y Adrien ahora estuvieran en una relación.

Desde hacía dos noches la chica solo había podido pensar en las memorias de ella y Adrien en lo más alto de Torre Eiffel sonriendo y besándose bajo las estrellas, y aquello solo la hacía emocionarse más por verlo en la escuela. Sin embargo, esa misma noche habían acordado no decirle nada aún a sus amigos y a sus padres, y sin duda estaba resultando particularmente dificil para Marinette teniendo como mejor amiga a Alya. Aunque se las hubiese arreglado el fin de semana para persuadirla no estaba muy segura si en la escuela tendría la misma suerte.

Marinette entró al salón de clases donde encontró a su mejor amiga sentada en el lugar que acostumbraba por lo que no dudo en ir hacía allá y tomar asiento justo a su lado.

-Hola Alya – Saludó ella alegremente.

La morena levanto una ceja sugestivamente sin decir una palabra haciendo que Marinette la mirara confusa.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó la chica.

-No te pases de lista conmigo – Dijo Alya.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Oh, claro que sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

-No soy adivina – Respondió tratando de alargar más la conversación.

-¡Tu cita con Adrien! – Dijo la morena casi gritando.

-¡Alya! – Saltó Marinette tapándole la boca con una mano y empezando a susurrar – ¿Te molestaría no gritarlo?

Alya apartó la mano de su amiga – Te lo mereces por tenerme con duda todo el fin de semana ¿Cuándo piensas contarme?

Marinette estuvo a punto de responderle a su amiga, hasta que vio como Adrien acompañado de Nino entraban a aula de clases y se acercaban a ellas.

-Hola chicas – Dijo Adrien.

-Hola Marinette, hola chica especial – Dijo Nino mientras se acercaba y besaba a Alya.

Mientras los dos morenos hacían aquello Adrien miró a Marinette con una sonrisa y seguido de ello le guiño el ojo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco. Los saludos no se prolongaron mucho ya que unos segundos después la profesora de biología entró a salón y dio inicio a la primera clase del día, por lo que Marinette se salvó por unas horas de los interrogatorios de Alya.

En el receso, Marinette corrió con mucha suerte al no quedarse sola con su mejor amiga ya que estuvieron en compañía de todo su grupo de amigos como era una costumbre desde que estaban en la primaria.

Sin embargo, Adrien fue al baño un momento y ese fue el momento indicado para que mientras el rubio lavaba sus manos, Nino apareciera en escena e imitara aquellos interrogatorios que hacia su novia.

-Viejo ¿por qué no me has contado sobre lo que pasó con Marinette el viernes en su cita?

-No era una cita – Empezó Adrien cumpliendo con su promesa de no decir nada sobre su noviazgo – Solo éramos Marinette y yo cenando como siempre.

-¿En un elegante restaurante?

-Solo queríamos cambiar el ambiente y el tipo de comida – Dijo Adrien atropelladamente – Además ¿no escuchaste lo que salió en las noticias? Un tipo empezó a tirar bombas de gas en todo el lugar, Marinette y yo nos fuimos realmente temprano.

-¿Y no hicieron nada después de eso?

-Solo fuimos a caminar en el parque y hablamos, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos – Respondió restándole importancia.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro que nada pasó? – Preguntó Nino tratando de sacarle algo de información.

-Ehm ¿qué quieres con "algo"? – Empezó a Adrien a ponerse un tanto nervioso.

Niño levantó una ceja sugestivamente mientras sonreía – Oh viejo, tú me entiendes.

-No, no lo hago ¿de qué hablas?

-Algo como un beso, tal vez – Dijo él con simplicidad.

-¿Un beso? ¿Recuerdas que Marinette es solo mi amiga? – Dijo Adrien tratando de disimular aquello.

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos años Alya también era solo mi amiga?

-Es diferente – Se defendió Adrien – Marinette y yo nos conocemos desde niños, no la veo de esa forma.

-¿Estás seguro? Podría apostar que la realidad es otra.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tal vez, la forma en que la miras últimamente no es precisamente la forma en la que mirarías a una hermana o solo a una amiga.

-¿La forma en que la miro? – Preguntó Adrien confundido.

-Sí, cualquiera que te conociera bastante bien, como yo lo hago, diría que cuando la miras es como si entraras en un trance y que para ti solo existiera ella.

-No es cierto.

-Viejo si lo es – Refutó Nino – Me he dado cuenta que es como si todo lo demás desapareciera a tu alrededor cuando estás con ella, te ríes más y siempre estás de buen humor.

Adrien jamás se había dado cuenta de aquello y escucharlo de alguien tan cercano a él como lo era Nino solo reafirmaba que eso era cierto, quizás estaba enamorado de Marinette incluso antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta y sin duda, antes de descubrir sus verdaderas identidades.

El chico rubio no tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra más ya que el timbre que anunciaba el final del recreo sonó haciendo que ambos amigos se dirigieran al salón de clases donde se reencontraron con todo el grupo para sus próximas clases de aquel día.

Las horas pasaron y en menos de lo que esperaban las clases habían finalizado, Alya se aseguró de que Marinette y ella salieran solas ya que no esperaría ni un día más para preguntarle todos los detalles sobre su salida del viernes, sin embargo, no contó con que el teléfono de Marinette sonará en ese momento anunciando un mensaje.

Marinette vio el nombre en la pantalla y sonrió.

 ** _¿Nos vemos en la salida trasera de la escuela? – Adrien_**

La chica miró el mensaje para luego mirar a su mejor amiga y hablarle – Alya acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo ¿nos vemos mañana?

-¿Qué? – Dijo Alya confundida – ¡No! ¡Me debes una explicación!

-¡Prometo dártela! Pero en serio, debo irme – Dijo Marinette mientras se alejaba entre la multitud de estudiantes y dejaba a Alya confundida e indignada.

Marinette se escabulló por la escuela cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la salida trasera que solía estar solitaria ya que no daba a la avenida principal, sino a estrechas calles que servían más bien de atajos.

Al estar afuera, Marinette observó que el lugar estaba totalmente solitario, por lo que imaginó que Adrien estaba buscando la forma de ir a ese lugar desapercibidamente, sin embargo, aun trataba de buscar una explicación a porque había escogido ese lugar.

-¿Esperas a alguien, my lady? – Dijo una voz proveniente del techo.

Entonces fue cuando Marinette posó su mirada en ese lugar y pudo ver justo ahí a Chat Noir sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Solo espero a mi novio, gatito.

-¿Tu novio? – Dijo Chat Noir mientras daba un salto y se ponía al mismo nivel que la chica quedando cara a cara – Me gusta cómo suena eso.

-¿Ah sí?

-Por supuesto, my lady – Dijo él mientras la tomaba por sorpresa cargándola en sus brazos y saltando al techo de nuevo haciendo que Marinette diera un grito por la sorpresa.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso sin decírmelo! – Dijo ella sin soltarse del agarre.

-Creí que sería más romántico.

-¿Más romántico para qué?

Chat Noir la miró sonriendo y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella y susurró – Para saludar a mi novia.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso – Respondió ella imitando su frase.

Marinette acercó su rostro al de él buscando sus labios los cuales no había probado desde el viernes por la noche, sin embargo, aquel roce nunca llegó ya que lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Chat Noir dejó caer a Marinette mientras él era atacado por la espalda.

Marinette se levantó con cuidado ya que aún seguían en el techo de la escuela y pudo visualizar de qué se trataba de un nuevo villano akumatizado.

Chat Noir no dudó en enfrentarse a él sin quitarle la mirada a Marinette quien no podía transformarse hasta bajar del techo, la chica buscaba la más mínima posibilidad de salir de ahí mientras Chat Noir entretenía al villano hasta que éste se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se las arregló para acercarse rápidamente a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, el impacto fue tan fuerte y rápido que el pequeño bolso de Marinette se rompió dejándolo así en el techo de la escuela.

-¡Suéltame! – Dijo ella tratando se zafarse.

-¡Más te vale dejarla ir! – Dijo Chat Noir enfurecido – ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Suéltala ya! Ella no tiene por qué salir herida.

El villano sonrió maliciosamente – ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? ¿El gran superhéroe de París con una colegiala?

-¡Déjala ir!

-Me temo que no – Dijo el villano – De hecho, creo que será mejor que ella venga conmigo ¡Hasta pronto gran superhéroe!

Y dicho esto el villano utilizó sus poderes para desaparecer al instante dejando a Chat Noir enojado y frustrado al no tener idea de a dónde pudo haber llevado a Marinette. A punto de perder sus estribos, una aguda voz lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Chat Noir! – Dijo Tikki logrando salir del pequeño bolso de Marinette el cual se había roto hacía unos momentos.

-Tikki – Respondió él – Por poco olvido que estabas en ese bolso, todo fue muy rápido.

-Lo sé – Dijo la _kwami_ – Pero tenemos que encontrar a Marinette.

-Es difícil saber a donde pudo haber ido ese tipo, pero buscaré por cada rincón de París si es necesario.

-Creo que puede ser más fácil que eso – Dijo Tikki.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Puedo percibir la presencia de Marinette en el centro de la ciudad, es mi portadora y tengo esa especie de conexión con ella, sin embargo, si deciden alejarse más no creo poder detectarla con tanta facilidad.

-Entonces démonos prisa – Dijo Chat Noir mientras él y Tikki emprendían su camino.

Chat Noir solo pensaba en las posibles cosas que podría hacerle ese villano a Marinette, ella era una chica valiente y fuerte, sin embargo, aquel tipo tenía poderes y si en uno de los actos audaces de la chica él reaccionara mal no podría ni imaginar que le haría. Tenía que darse prisa.

La conexión de Tikki con Marinette se hizo más fuerte cuando llegaron a un viejo almacén en una angosta calle en el centro de la ciudad, según la _kwami_ su portadora podría estar ahí dentro, por lo que Chat Noir decidió ser silencioso mientras ideaba un plan de ataque.

Chat Noir desde un rincón oscuro detrás de unas cajas pudo visualizar a Marinette en una silla con las manos y los pies atados. Pudo escuchar como el villano le hablaba a su chica.

-Entonces, preciosa ¿tú y el supertonto?

-Chat Noir no es un tonto – Respondió ella ácidamente.

-Da igual, creo que eso no es un impedimento para ti al estar con él ¿o no?

-No estoy con él – Dijo ella.

-¿Está segura? No parecía eso cuando los encontré muy acaramelados en el techo de esa escuela.

-Acababa de salvarme, solo hacía su trabajo – Insistió ella – ¡Déjame ir!

-No hasta que el supertonto se aparezca por aquí para buscarte, sé que lo hará tarde o temprano con su querida compañera Ladybug y por fin podré quitarle sus Miraculous.

Marinette estuvo a punto de seguir respondiéndole hasta que visualizó de entre las cajas del fondo como Chat Noir y Tikki le hacían señales para que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Con Chat Noir en el lugar a Marinette se le ocurrió que debía deshacerse del villano por unos momentos de tal manera que Chat Noir la desatara y ella pudiera ir a otro lugar a transformarse.

-Oye – Dijo Marinette coquetamente llamando la atención del villano.

-¿Y a ti qué te sucede ahora?

-¿No te habrás creído todo lo que dije antes, verdad? Digo, no estoy con él pero sin duda es un supertonto como bien dices.

-Con que has decidido darme la razón, preciosa.

-Pues claro ¿para qué negar lo obvio? – Dijo ella siguiendo el papel de coqueta – La verdad es que un gato molesto, y te agradezco que me hayas librado de él.

-Bueno, siempre es un placer ayudar a chicas tan hermosas como tú.

-Entonces ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro que sí, preciosa.

-¿Podrías conseguirme un poco de agua? Digo, me imagino que tienes ordenes de alguien de dejarme aquí, pero me gustaría un poco de agua al menos, ya sabes podríamos continuar nuestra charla – Dijo ella haciéndole ojos al villano.

-Por supuesto, regreso en un momento.

El villano se esfumó haciendo que Chat Noir y Tikki salieran de inmediato de sus escondites para desatar rápidamente a Marinette.

-¡Oh, Marinette! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! – Dijo Tikki alegremente.

-Me alegra verlos a los dos – Dijo la chica mientras ayudaba a Chat Noir a desatar sus pies luego de desatar sus manos.

-Quien diría que eras tan buena actriz, my lady – Dijo él antes de mirarla seriamente – ¿O ahora me dirás que todo lo que le dijiste al villano fue en serio?

Marinette se rio ante el comentario de Chat Noir y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Juro que todo fue actuación.

Chat Noir sonrió y al terminar de desatar a la chica corrieron para salir de aquel lugar, sin embargo, solo tuvieron tiempo de llegar hasta las cajas del rincón oscuro cuando escucharon el estruendo de la aparición del villano que empezó a enfurecerse al no ver a Marinette ahí.

-¡Me ha engañado esa pequeña mentirosa!

Chat Noir le susurró a Marinette – Él cree que has escapado, voy a entretenerlo mientras tú te transformas y así acabar con él.

-Ten cuidado, enojado parece más peligroso.

No dijeron ni una palabra más ya que Chat Noir salió a escena para enfrentarse al villano mientras Marinette cuidadosamente salía del almacén y fuera de él en un callejón logró transformarse para luego volver a entrar al lugar pero por el techo y como Ladybug.

Los dos superhéroes lucharon codo a codo nuevamente y lograron detener a ese villano akumatizado que resultó ser un chico de su escuela que recién su novia le había cortado y al ver a Marinette con Chat Noir a punto de besarse no pudo evitar tomar represalias contra ellos dos.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Ladybug y Chat Noir con sus poderes a punto de agotarse saltaban y corrían por los techos de los edificios, no habían dicho mucho desde que había terminado la batalla, sin embargo, a la chica la estaba carcomiendo una preocupación y no podría esperar hasta el día siguiente para contársela al chico, por lo que de repente se paró en seco a lo cual Chat Noir hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él viendo su mirada baja.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Dijo ella con un semblante preocupado.

-Claro, my lady – Respondió él un poco nervioso al no saber la razón de que ella hubiese adoptado esa actitud tan de repente.

La chica deshizo su transformación a la cual le quedaba poco tiempo, de esta misma forma, Chat Noir tuvo que hacer lo mismo ya que llevaba incluso más tiempo que Ladybug transformado. Ambos portadores le dieron provisiones a sus respectivos _kwamis_ mientras ellos mismos se sentaban en ese techo donde habían parado y desde donde podían ver la Torre Eiffel iluminada.

Sin embargo, Adrien miraba a Marinette quien se notaba nerviosa y como si quisiera decir algo pero las palabras se trabaran en su garganta antes de salir.

-Marinette ¿podrías decirme qué sucede?

-Estoy pensando en todo lo que pasó hoy y cómo fue que pasó.

Adrien la miró sin entender nada – Era un villano akumatizado, y sucedió como siempre.

-No sucedió como siempre – Refutó ella – Esta vez el civil en peligro fui yo.

-Fue mi culpa – Soltó Adrien – Si te hubiese tomado más fuerte o si hubiese estado más al pendiente de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor…

-No fue tu culpa – Interrumpió ella – Ninguno podría saber cuándo un villano va a atacarnos así.

-Tú y yo solo estábamos haciendo cosas de novios – Dijo Adrien – No puedo creer que ni siquiera eso podamos hacer.

-Exacto – Dijo Marinette mirándolo fijamente – Solo estabas cargándome, ni siquiera llegamos a besarnos, y un villano aparece y me secuestra por ese motivo.

-Tú misma acabas de decir que esto no lo podemos controlar nosotros – Refutó Adrien.

-Creo que sí podríamos controlarlo por el bien de París y por nuestro propio bien – Dijo Marinette bajando la mirada.

-No te entiendo – Respondió Adrien tomando la cara de Marinette y buscando su mirada – ¿A dónde vas con todo esto?

Marinette tragó seco – Ya me habías salvado antes siendo tu Chat Noir y yo Marinette, o viceversa, y nunca antes había pasado algo así, y creo que hoy pasó porque tiene que ver con el hecho de que estamos juntos.

-Aguarda – Dijo Adrien sin poder creerlo – ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

-¡No! – Dijo de inmediato ella – Ese es el punto Adrien, no quien terminar contigo, pero tampoco quiero que nuestra relación nos ponga en un peligro como el de hoy, o uno peor. No me podría imaginar qué pasaría si fuese tú al que secuestraron sin sus poderes y todo porque de repente se me ocurra besarte en público o algo así.

-Es exactamente como me sentí hoy – Admitió Adrien bajando la mirada.

-Oye – Dijo ella acariciando su mejilla – Ya aclaramos que no fue tu culpa, pero no quiero que se repita contigo o conmigo, quien sabe cuándo podría incluso afectar a los habitantes de París.

-Y tampoco quieres terminar.

-Me parece injusto que cuando por fin nos dijimos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro suceda algo como esto – Dijo ella.

Entonces fue cuando a Adrien se le ocurrió algo que podría funcionar para ellos – Creo que no hay por qué terminar.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó confundida.

-Nadie tiene que saber que estamos saliendo – Explicó él – Podemos seguir siendo amigos a la vista de todos los conocidos, y compañeros contra el crimen a la vista del resto de París.

-¿Hablas de estar juntos en secreto?

-Sé que no es lo más romántico del mundo y va a ser un poco difícil pero… - Sin embargo, Adrien no pudo terminar la frase ya que Marinette lo había besado desesperadamente.

Marinette había tomado completamente fuera de base a Adrien con semejante beso, sin embargo, esto no fue un impedimento para que el chico le correspondiera con la misma intensidad y furor haciendo que las demostraciones de cariño comenzaran desde acariciar el cabello hasta que él la abrazara por la cintura fuertemente.

Ambos adolescentes se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, bastante sonrojados y despeinados, sin embargo, tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Supongo que tomaré todo eso como un sí a mi loca idea – Dijo Adrien.

-No es tan loca después de todo – Respondió ella – Creo que será dificil pero nos vamos a divertir.

-Siempre nos divertimos.

-Adrien – Dijo Marinette seriamente – Debemos controlarnos en público, como lo hicimos hoy en la escuela.

-Creo que será un poco fastidioso ver como Nino besa a Alya y yo no pueda hacer lo mismo contigo – Admitió.

-Si podrás hacerlo, solo que en privado, y podría considerar la idea de alargar el tiempo debido a que será a escondidas – Dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada.

Adrien se sonrojó también – Creo que podría empezar a agradarme mucho esta situación de la relación secreta.

-No eres el único.

Y sin decir nada más los dos adolescentes se quedaron por lo menos media hora más hablando de cómo serían las cosas a partir de ese momento, y aunque concluyeron en que no serían fáciles estaban seguros de que disfrutarían cada momento que tuvieran juntos, aunque fuese a escondidas.

 **N/A: Hola chicos, espero que estén genial y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Díganme que les parece el giro que ha dado la trama; espero leerlos en los comentarios, un beso enorme!;)**


	9. De noches frías y fiestas navideñas

El ambiente navideño ya dominaba en las calles de París, así mismo sucedía con la nieve que caía y cubría techos y avenidas. Especialmente, en aquella época del año Marinette se encontraba bastante atareada ayudando a sus padres en la panadería, incluso en la víspera de navidad el negocio de los Dupain-Cheng se encontraba atestado de personas en busca de los últimos toques para sus cenas navideñas.

Tal era el nivel de trabajo de la chica que prácticamente no había visto a Adrien esos días, más que cuando hacían sus breves rondas por la ciudad. Aquello la tenía especialmente preocupada, conociendo al chico estaba segura que en esas fechas no la pasaba de lo mejor y, algo le decía que ahora más que nunca debería estar con él, sin embargo, no podía dejar a sus padres.

Esa noche de víspera navideña la chica tuvo su tradicional cena navideña con sus padres y todos sus familiares que los visitaban, por lo que fue especialmente difícil si quiera desaparecer unos 5 minutos. En vista de ello, intentó mensajearse con Adrien toda la noche, sin embargo, este no se reportaba desde hacía varias horas y Marinette podría hacerse una idea de porqué.

Alrededor de la media noche todos los familiares de Marinette se fueron y sus padres se despidieron de ella para ir a dormir. A pesar de que la chica les deseo buenas noches, ella aún no dormiría.

La chica esperó a que sus padres estuvieran dormidos para hacer su legendaria transformación a Ladybug y con sumo cuidado salió de su casa por el balcón y empezó a transitar las frías y solitarias calles de París, en aquella víspera de navidad a esa hora todos ya estarían en la cama, bueno todos excepto ella y cierto gato negro que estaba segura que se encontraba en alguna parte.

Ladybug recorrió los lugares más frecuentes tales como la Torre Eiffel, el techo de la escuela, la plaza de Chatelet, el parque e incluso el puente de las artes, pero no había rastros del chico. Ella empezaba a preocuparse, sin embargo, no se dio por vencida.

Entonces fue cuando la superheroina recordó que si Adrien estaba transformado en Chat Noir, su yoyo podría ubicarlo _– ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? –_ pensó reprochándose a sí misma y tomando su yoyo, en menos de un minuto el mágico artefacto marcó la ubicación del chico.

 _-¿Notre Dame? ¿Qué hace ahí? –_ Pensó ella mientras se dirigía a ese lugar rápidamente.

Ladybug tardó solo unos minutos en llegar a la gran iglesia, y justo en lo más alto pudo visualizar una figura con orejas de gato sentado en el borde. La chica trató de ser silenciosa y llegó por detrás sentándose justo al lado de Chat Noir quien se sorprendió al verla ahí.

-Marinette – Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Hola gatito – Dijo ella sonriéndole y diciéndole su apodo – Tenía mucho tiempo sin venir aquí.

-My lady, no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Recuerda que puedo rastrearte con mi yoyo – Explicó ella – Disculpa por haberlo hecho, tenía horas sin saber de ti y ya estaba preocupada.

-Lamento haberte preocupado – Dijo él con la mirada baja.

De repente, Marinette se sintió incómoda por no haberlo pensado antes, quizás había escogido aquel lugar porque no quería ser encontrado.

-Adrien – Empezó ella levantándose – Siento haberte seguido, acabo de darme cuenta que obviamente querías estar solo, y pues respetaré eso.

-¡No! – Dijo él tomándola de la mano e invitándola a sentarse de nuevo – Vine aquí porque quería escapar del resto de las personas, no de ti.

La chica volvió a tomar asiento a su lado sin soltar la mano de él, dudó mucho sobre si preguntarle lo siguiente o no, sin embargo, finalmente lo hizo – ¿Es por lo de tu madre, cierto?

Chat Noir dio un largo suspiro – Es la cuarta navidad sin ella.

Ladybug se mordió el labio – ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

-Sabes que se pone más insoportable en estas fechas – Dijo él con resentimiento – Es por eso que salí de la casa antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas.

-¿Él no te ha buscado? – Preguntó ella recordando lo sucedido hace unos años – La primera navidad sin tu madre también te fuiste y no estuvo tranquilo hasta que te encontró.

-Es porque hoy antes de irme le dije que no me buscara, le prometí que regresaría pero que hoy quería estar solo – Admitió el chico para luego mirar a su novia – Creo que lo ha captado ya que aún no manda un equipo de rescate a por mí.

Ladybug no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue apretar más fuerte la mano de Chat Noir mientras éste volvía a hablar – ¿Sabes, my lady? De todas formas, si me hubiese quedado en casa habría sido lo mismo, estaría solo mirando el techo de mi habitación, al menos aquí afuera puedo ver las calles y las personas que si tienen una gran navidad.

-Adrien – Empezó a decir ella – Algún día todo volverá a ser como antes de que ella desapareciera, las navidades, tus cumpleaños y todo eso volverá a ser fantástico. El truco es no perder la esperanza.

-Marinette, han pasado cuatro años desde que desapareció sin dejar una pista, mi padre la buscó por cielo y tierra y eso solo hizo ser como es hoy… Mi madre no quería ser encontrada y lo logró – Dijo él – Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero desde que desapareció mi único deseo cada navidad, año nuevo y cumpleaños ha sido que mi familia vuelva a ser la misma y que no esté rota, y que vuelva a sentirme completo.

-Adrien – Dijo ella buscando los ojos verdes del chico – No estás solo, y tu familia no está rota, tal vez nadie sepa que fue lo que pasó con tu madre porque desapareció, pero no olvides que tienes más familia… Y estoy hablando de Nino, Alya y todos los chicos de la escuela, todos te quieren y estoy totalmente segura que más de una vez se han sentido parte de tu familia, así como tú de la de ellos.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó él embozando una sonrisa.

La chica sonrió – Sabes que siempre vas a ser parte de mi familia, y siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, aunque eso implique congelarme en la nieve.

Él se rio con ella y seguido de eso la besó en los labios acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas, la chica correspondía con furor mientras ponía una mano en el pecho de él acariciándolo levemente.

Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron y fue Ladybug la primera en hablar – Feliz navidad, gatito.

-Feliz navidad, my lady… Tú haces que este día aún tenga algo de especial.

-Solo no pierdas la esperanza ¿sí? Cuando menos lo esperes todo volverá a ser como antes e incluso mejor.

Él suspiró – Gracias, my lady.

-No tienes nada que agradecer – Dijo ella – Nadie merece estar triste y solo en navidad.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo tu noche navideña?

-Pues la verdad muy normal, ya sabes una cena con todos los familiares, regalos y luego todos a dormir.

-Excepto tú – Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Salí a buscar a un gato perdido.

-Entonces – Empezó a decir él mientras ponía su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella – ¿Tienes planes para año nuevo? ¿O debes buscar a otro gato perdido?

-Pues todo depende de ese gato ¿no crees?

-¿Qué dices sobre ir a una fiesta de año nuevo con este gato? – Le preguntó coquetamente.

-Vaya, al parecer alguien quiere tener un beso de medianoche ¿o me equivoco?

Chat Noir se sonrojó y luego de eso le robó un corto beso a Ladybug – Eso no estaría mal, nunca he dado un beso de medianoche y dicen que significa que pasarás todo el año con esa persona, sin duda quiero pasarlo contigo, my lady.

-Entonces, creo que si iré a esa fiesta de año nuevo… Imagino que es la que dará Nino en su casa.

-¿Alya te lo dijo, cierto?

-Sabes que no puede guardarse algo así – Dijo ella.

-Entonces ¿Irás conmigo a la fiesta de año nuevo?

Ladybug sonrió – Es una cita, gatito.

 ** _Encontré un lugar para el año nuevo – Adrien_**

Marinette leyó el mensaje y se aseguró de que Alya quien se encontraba a su lado hablando junto con Alix, Milené, Juleka y Rose, no se diera cuenta de que el texto pertenecía al chico rubio.

 ** _¿Dónde? – Marinette_**

Adrien por su lado, en ese momento se encontraba con todos los chicos hablando sobre el final de temporada del fútbol, sin embargo, la cabeza de Adrien estaba en otro lugar, y sin duda ese lugar era en cualquiera que estuviese la chica de ojos azules.

 ** _Es el cuarto de visitantes, está al final del pasillo a la izquierda – Adrien_**

A Marinette se le incendiaron las mejillas al leer aquello.

 ** _¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es obvio que se darán cuenta que no estamos y nos irán a buscar! – Marinette_**

 ** _Claro que no, todos estarán ocupados con sus parejas dándose el lote de año nuevo – Adrien_**

 ** _¿Qué pasa si Alya o Nino empiezan a buscarnos? ¡Sabes cómo son! – Marinette_**

 ** _No lo harán, Nino acaba de decirme que tiene planes con Alya… tú sabes – Adrien_**

 ** _¡Agh! Ese dato estaba de más… ¿Qué hay del resto de los chicos? – Marinette_**

 ** _Todos tienen planes con sus chicas para después, créeme cuando te digo que no nos buscarán – Adrien_**

 ** _Confío en ti, y lo haré solo porque es año nuevo y los últimos días no nos hemos visto – Marinette_**

 ** _Te veré ahí cuando empiece el conteo de año nuevo, my lady – Adrien_**

Marinette sonrió, a veces sentía que hacía locuras solo por llevar su relación en secreto, sin embargo, ella y Adrien se divertían mucho con ello, la adrenalina que sentían era increíble y solo hacía de la relación algo más divertido.

-Entonces, Marinette – Dijo Alya sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos – ¿quién será tu beso de medianoche?

-Alya sabes que no tendré beso de medianoche, a diferencia de todas ustedes yo no tengo novio – Se sintió un poco mal al decir eso último.

-Adrien – Dijo Alya con una tos fingida.

-Somos amigos.

-Deberías considerarlo – Dijo Alix despreocupadamente.

-No es algo tan fácil – Respondió ella tratando de evitar el tema.

-Pero te gusta – Dijo Alya tranquilamente.

-Eso es cierto – Concordó Alix dándole un sorbo a su soda – ¿Por qué no besarlo si te gusta?

-Es una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes, Marinette – Dijo Rose soñadoramente.

-Chicas son muy amables, pero creo que las cosas están bien como van ¿sí? – Cortó la chica el tema antes de que tuviera que mentirles más.

El grupo de amigas no pudo seguir insistiendo en el tema ya que Nino irrumpió para hablarles mientras tomaba la mano de Alya – ¡Chicas faltan 20 segundos!

Todas las presentes en el grupo se dispersaron para ir con sus respectivas parejas a determinados lugares, por su parte, Marinette buscaba rápidamente con la mirada a Adrien quien no se encontraba por todo el salón, por lo que supuso que ya estaba en el lugar de encuentro.

Marinette se apresuró a ir cuidadosamente sin ser vista hasta el final del pasillo y luego cruzar a la izquierda para encontrarse con la puerta del cuatro de invitados, ella entró y encontró a Adrien parado en medio de la habitación, este embozó una sonrisa al ver a la chica entrar y tras eso cerrar la puerta.

Adrien y Marinette se quedaron unos momentos solo mirándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro sin decir una palabra, bueno eso hasta que escucharon el conteo desde la sala y decidieron imitarlos.

Marinette puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien, mientras que él la tomó con ambas manos por la cintura y con sus rostros realmente cerca empezaron a contar en susurros al mismo tiempo.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ¡Feliz año nuevo! – Esto último lo dijeron dándose una gran sonrisa y seguido de ello su tan esperado beso de medianoche.

Adrien y Marinette se besaban con furor, sus labios seguían el mismo ritmo y poco a poco sus bocas fueron abriéndose dándole paso a sus lenguas las cuales se acariciaban mientras ambos adolescentes soltaban gemidos involuntarios.

Marinette despeinaba a Adrien en lo que introducía sus dedos en su cabello rubio, y Adrien la acercaba más a él. Ambos estaban experimentando nuevas sensaciones en ese momento, y a esas alturas no estaban seguros si se trataba de la adrenalina por su gran secreto o si era algo completamente nuevo.

La verdad es que no tuvieron tiempo para ponerse a pensar, ya que a medida que pasaban los minutos sus besos solo se hacían más intensos y la necesidad de tocarse mutuamente solo crecía. Y debido a ello, sin dejar de besarse se sentaron en la cama individual y siguieron con su actividad.

Llegaron al punto en que Marinette no tocaba el cabello de él, sino que sus manos habían viajado lentamente desde el cabello bajando por el cuello hasta posicionarse en el pecho de Adrien y acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Por su parte, Adrien ya no se limitaba solamente a abrazarla por la cintura, sino que a esas alturas la blusa de la chica ya se había levantado un poco dejando un poco de piel al descubierto y siendo este el blanco del chico.

Ninguno de los dos había planeado que aquello ocurriera así, y mucho menos que entre los toques y los besos se recostaran en la cama y profundizaran aquella situación. Dejándose llevar por el momento, Adrien tocaba por encima de la blusa de ella sus pechos, a lo cual Marinette empezó a desabrochar los primeros tres botones de la camisa de su novio, dándole una humilde vista de su pecho y empezando a acariciarlo cuidadosamente.

Adrien sin dejar de besar a Marinette optó por introducir levemente su mano debajo de su blusa mientras acariciaba su piel y su mano viajaba hasta sus pechos, sin embargo, aquello no llegó más lejos ya que Marinette cortó el beso mientras sacaba rápidamente la mano de Adrien de su blusa.

Ella con la respiración entrecortada miró al chico quien se encontraba igual en respiración que ella y bastante confuso.

-No, Adrien – Dijo Marinette mientras se sentaba en la cama – Lo siento, no estoy lista para esto.

-Pero, Marinette… – Intentó decir el chico.

La chica al finalizar de decir aquello se levantó rápidamente de la cama, acomodó su ropa y su cabello como pudo y pestañeando más de lo normal miró a Adrien quien aún estaba en la cama y con la voz un poco ronca por las ganas de llorar habló – De verdad, lo siento mucho.

Y sin decir nada más, Marinette salió de la habitación dejando a Adrien sintiéndose confundido y además, el idiota más grande del planeta.

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que no quieran matarme por haberlo dejado así. Espero leerlos en los comentarios. Un beso enorme.**


	10. Enmendando errores

Habían pasado tres días desde la fiesta de año nuevo que dio Nino en su casa, había sido una noche memorable para muchos, sin embargo, para Marinette y Adrien había sido memorablemente mala e incómoda. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba desde esa noche ya que estaban demasiado apenados para hacerlo, en especial la chica.

Marinette desde la noche de año nuevo había llorado sintiéndose la peor novia del mundo y conforme pasaban los días aquel sentimiento no desaparecía, sobre todo cuando Adrien trataba de llamarla y ella prefería no responder o decirle palabras a medias.

Aquella noche se encontraba al teléfono con su mejor amiga, a quien por cierto, no veía desde la noche de año nuevo y que por lo tanto tendría muchas preguntas.

 _-No te creo ni una palabra._

-¿Por qué no?

 _-Para nada me creo que te hayas ido a tu casa sin más luego del año nuevo._

-Podrías creerme si me hubieses visto – Respondió Marinette tratando de evadir el tema – Pero estabas ocupada.

 _-Ese no es el caso… La cuestión está en que nadie te vio ni a ti ni a Adrien luego del año nuevo, es sospechoso._

-Alya no hay nada que sospechar, recibimos el año nuevo juntos… Y antes de que preguntes no hubo beso, simplemente nos abrazamos y en vista de que todos estaban ocupados con sus parejas decidimos irnos.

 _-Me parece muy sospechoso que no pasara nada._

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

 _-¡Oh vamos! Era la víspera de año nuevo, estábamos en una fiesta, todos tenían pareja menos ustedes dos por lo tanto estuvieron solos un buen tiempo, imagino que bebieron un poco como todos nosotros… Solo piénsalo, no tiene sentido que nada ocurriese._

-Pues así lo fue – Insistió Marinette – Sabes que él y yo solo somos amigos.

 _-Pero a ti te gusta._

-Ese no es el caso, la cuestión es que nada ocurrirá.

Alya se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y Marinette solo escuchaba su respiración a través del teléfono así que decidió hablar – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?

 _-Lo siento amiga, pero tengo el presentimiento de que me estás ocultando algo grande._

Marinette tragó grueso – ¿Por qué piensas eso?

 _-Porque si supuestamente no ha pasado nada entre tú y Adrien ¿por qué no le hablas?_

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la chica – ¿Por qué piensas que no le hablo?

 _-Es por el comportamiento de Adrien desde la noche de año nuevo._

-¿El comportamiento de Adrien? – Preguntó ella confundida – ¿A qué te refieres?

 _-Nino me dijo que fue a verlo ayer y prácticamente no le habló, estaba distraído y algo triste; no quiso decirle mucho pero Nino básicamente pudo deducir que tiene que ver contigo._

-¿Por qué?

 _-Porque cuando Nino preguntó por ti Adrien le respondió que no hablaban desde año nuevo porque habían estado ocupados, pero todos sabemos que a pesar de que tengan montones de deberes siempre sacan tiempo para verse o hablar entre ustedes, siempre ha sido así._

Alya estaba en lo correcto, y cualquier persona que los conociera podría decir lo mismo. Marinette no tenía palabras y su mejor amiga se dio cuenta de aquello.

 _-Creo que las suposiciones de Nino fueron correctas._

-Lo siento, Alya – Dijo Marinette resignada – Debo irme.

 _-Pero Marinette… –_

La chica colgó el teléfono y seguido de fue hasta su escritorio para tomar el retrato con una fotografía en la que salían ella, Alya, Nino y finalmente Adrien a su lado, la habían tomado hace solo unos meses durante las vacaciones de verano y se veían realmente felices.

Marinette posó su vista en la cara de Adrien y sonrió ¿quién iba decir hace unos meses que ellos serían pareja? A veces, ni ella misma se lo podía creer y la verdad eso solo la hacía sentirse peor con todo el asunto de lo que pasó en año nuevo.

 _-No puedo evitarlo toda la vida, se supone que las parejas discuten y tienen sus diferencias, y la única forma que puedo arreglarlo es hablarlo con él, aunque ya haya metido la pata desde la noche de año nuevo cuando me fui de esa manera –_ pensó ella decidida a arreglar las cosas ese mismo día.

Marinette vio a su _kwami_ con una sonrisa – Tikki, las motas.

Mientras tanto, Adrien se encontraba recostado en su habitación mirando el techo, hace unos momentos había colgado una llamada con Nino en la cual el moreno no paró de preguntarle sobre sus ánimos tan por el suelo desde la noche de año nuevo. Nino intentó animarlo un poco con uno de sus chistes, sin embargo, el estado de Adrien seguía igual ya que Marinette aún lo evitaba desde esa noche.

Nino intentó invitarlo a ver el juego con el resto de los chicos el próximo viernes, sin embargo, Adrien no había aceptado aun ya que no quería que le hicieran preguntas que no podría responder, y si estaba seguro que esas serían sobre Marinette.

Lo único bueno de la noche de año nuevo es que tal como lo habían planeado, nadie los vio entrando ni saliendo de la habitación de invitados, sin embargo, fue lo único favorable para ellos, y Adrien aún se culpaba por lo que había pasado, o bueno, por lo que casi pasó.

-Chico quita esa cara de tristeza – Dijo Plagg, el pequeño gato desde hace varios días también había tratado de subirle el ánimo a su portador ya que podía sentir su estado de tristeza.

-No estoy triste – Dijo Adrien sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-Sí lo estás, soy tu _kwami_ y lo puedo sentir – Dijo Plagg – Es por lo que pasó con Ladybug.

-No puedo dejar de sentirme como un idiota, Plagg… Lo que pasó se salió de mis manos, me deje llevar por el momento.

-Pero tienes 18 años y ella es tu novia, creo que es normal lo que pasó – Dijo el _kwami._

-Plagg el sexo es un tema delicado, además nunca he hablado de eso con Marinette, ni como novios ni como amigos – Respondió el rubio – Creo que por eso se asustó.

-No eres el primer Chat Noir en tener problemas con las chicas – Admitió Plagg.

-¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Adrien – Bueno, creo que no soy el primer chico el tener problemas con su novia.

-No es por eso – Dijo Plagg – Sucede que para las Ladybug y los Chat Noir siempre es un tanto más complicado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ladybug representa la buena suerte y Chat Noir la mala suerte, son polos opuestos y siempre tendrán sus diferencias que al momento que choquen podrían afectarlos tanto en sus formas de civiles como de superhéroes, tal como pasa contigo y Marinette ahora.

-¿Quieres decir que cuando pasó lo de año nuevo nuestras personalidades chocaron y por eso ella se enojó?

-Más o menos, tampoco sé cómo se siente ella porque no soy su _kwami_ , pero lo que sí sé es que están dejando que esto los afecte por ambas partes, ni siquiera han vuelto a hacer una ronda por la ciudad solo para no verse.

-Sé que es inmaduro, pero entiéndeme – Explicó Adrien atropelladamente – Yo jamás había hecho algo así con una chica y se sintió bien, hasta que ella prácticamente salió corriendo, me sentí muy mal después de eso.

-Lo sé, por eso deberías seguir insistiendo en hablar con ella – Dijo Plagg – Además, como ya dije es normal lo que pasó, son novios y están en una etapa de descubrimiento.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan profundo?

-No eres el primer Chat Noir que se desahoga conmigo porque su amada Ladybug no está preparada para dar el siguiente paso o porque algo se les salió de las manos… ¿Por qué? ¿Estás impresionado?

-Me impresiona el hecho de que puedas usar tu gran boca para algo más que pedir queso Camembert.

Plagg lo miró con cara de aburrición – Es increíble cómo han pasado los siglos y todos los Chat Noir siempre me digan la misma basura pasada de moda.

-Eso solo quiere decir que no has cambiado ni un poco, Plagg.

Adrien pudo seguir bromeando con su _kwami_ hasta que escuchó un ruido en su habitación, por lo que decidió salir de su cama y mirar a su alrededor, y justo ahí parada se encontraba Ladybug.

La chica caminó lenta y nerviosamente hasta donde estaba el chico y al estar cara a cara con él habló – Tikki, fuera motas.

Un destello color rosa deshizo la transformación y desde los aretes de Marinette salió la pequeña mariquita. Su portadora le dio una galleta y luego volvió a fijar su mirada el chico rubio que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Hola – Dijo ella nerviosamente.

-Hola – Respondió él sorprendido – No esperaba verte aquí.

-Sé que es repentino, pero necesitamos hablar.

Adrien asintió silenciosamente y se sentó en su cama seguido de la chica quien lo imitó sentándose a su lado, Marinette removía las manos nerviosamente ya que no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, aunque haya pasado todo el camino pensándolo.

Adrien la miraba esperando que ella dijera algo, aunque él también quería decirle tantas cosas, así que en vista de ella no hablaba él si lo haría. Sin embargo, como si se hubiesen conectado ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento.

En vista de aquello se sonrojaron un poco y se dieron sonrisas apenadas.

-No, yo lo siento – Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo sonrojándose aún más, en vista que aquello no pretendía parar Marinette puso su dedo en la boca de Adrien.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo sí – Empezó explicando – Lamento haberte dejado solo en año nuevo, no estuvo bien que te tratara de esa manera cuando ambos, bueno tu sabes… ambos nos tocamos y todo eso.

Adrien quitó el dedo de ella de su boca – Yo lamento haberme dejado llevar de esa forma, nunca hemos hablado del sexo y que la situación se pusiera algo… – Adrien intentó buscar una palabra apropiada y no tan vergonzosa, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-¿Caliente? – Completó Marinette sonrojada.

-Sí, caliente – Admitió Adrien apenado – En fin, sé que eso es algo normal en las parejas de nuestra edad, digo nuestros amigos lo hacen, es solo que siento que te estaba presionando.

-Adrien no tienes por qué culparte – Dijo ella acariciando el dorso de su mano – Soy yo la que se comportó como la peor novia del mundo.

-No digas eso.

-Sí fue así – Siguió ella – Rayos, eres un chico y me imagino que tendrás tus necesidades y querrás hacerlo, y el hecho de que yo no haya estado lista me hace sentir de lo peor.

-No eres de lo peor, debí preguntarte primero pero lo siento, el calor del momento y la emoción de pasar año nuevo contigo me ganaron y casi no me contengo.

Marinette se sonrojó – ¿La emoción de pasar año nuevo conmigo? Solo te besé.

-Jamás me había sentido tan feliz como esa noche, digo tú me dijiste que lo que más querías para este año era pasarlo conmigo, y creo que por eso tampoco pude controlarme.

-¿Sabes que ese sigue siendo mi deseo de año nuevo, verdad? – Dijo Marinette acercándose a su novio.

Adrien puso su mano en la cintura de ella – Pues entonces, creo que estoy en la obligación de cumplirlo, my lady.

Él posó sus labios sobre los de ella y Marinette correspondió con la misma intensidad mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello atrayéndolo hacía ella. Adrien tocaba su cintura y las pequeñas porciones de piel que su blusa dejaba a la vista, en lo que Marinette acariciaba el cabello de Adrien con una mano y su pecho con la otra.

La lengua de la chica acariciaba la de él con furor y desespero, mientras ambos empezaban a soltar gemidos involuntarios. Marinette poco a poco fue recostando su espalda en la cama de Adrien atrayéndolo cada vez más hacía ella, ambos podían sentir como empezaba a aumentar el calor y como el sudor se hacía presente en sus cuerpos. Adrien fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba llegando aquello cuando sintió como su ropa interior empezaba a apretarle sus partes nobles.

En ese momento dejó de besar a Marinette y la miró – Creo que necesitamos tener una conversación sobre sexo, ahora.

Los chicos se sentaron de inmediato en la cama mientras intentaban recuperar su respiración, Adrien incluso por un momento olvidó el estado en que se encontraba, bueno eso hasta que Marinette se dio cuenta y muy sonrojada decidió hablarle.

-Adrien, creo que tu… – Esto lo dijo mientras señalaba en lo que trataba de no mirar a esa zona.

El chico comprendió de inmediato y tomó una almohada para ponerla justo ahí – Ignóralo.

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que será dificil ignorarlo.

-Solo no pienses en eso – Dijo él tratando de ignorar su pequeño problema – Estuvimos a punto de caer en lo mismo de nuevo.

-Lo sé – dijo ella apenada – Lo siento, pero es que a veces la situación…

-Lo sé, entiendo – Concordó él – Creo que se está volviendo dificil mantener nuestras manos fuera de esto.

Marinette se rio nerviosamente – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-La preguntas es ¿estás lista para eso? – Preguntó él nervioso.

-Adrien pero tú eres un chico y… – Sin embargo, el chico la interrumpió.

-No es sobre eso – Dijo él – No voy a presionarte porque eso tampoco está bien, si no estás lista entonces iremos despacio y lo haremos cuando estés completamente segura.

-¿Y no te molesta terminar… ya sabes, así como estas ahora cada vez que nos estemos besando de esa forma?

-Es un poco incómodo, pero que eso no te presione, puedo esperar – Dijo Adrien tomándole la mano – Y ni por un minuto pienses que esperarte me molesta.

-Es injusto para ti.

-No lo es, quiero que cuando lo hagamos ambos lo disfrutemos.

Marinette no pudo más que sentir ternura ante las palabras del chico y delicadamente lo beso en los labios y acarició su mejilla dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Oye – Dijo Adrien llamando su atención – Que no lo vayamos a hacer aún no quiere decir que se acabaron esas sesiones de besos intensas ¿verdad?

-¡Adrien! – Dijo Marinette sonrojándose.

-¡Debes admitir que son geniales!

-Sí, lo son – Admitió ella dándole otro beso en los labios aunque más corto – Podríamos tener otra de esas ahora mismo, pero con tu amiguito de esa manera no creo que sea posible, creo que más bien deberías darte una ducha.

Adrien se sonrojó hasta la coronilla al escuchar aquello ya que por un rato se le había olvidado que su amiguito estaba bastante animado en ese momento – Has ganado esta vez.

-Siempre lo hago, gatito.

-Eso está por verse de ahora en adelante, my lady – Respondió juguetonamente antes de entrar al baño y dejar a su novia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **N/A: Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado esta especie de reconciliación entre nuestros héroes. Espero leerlos en los comentarios, un beso enorme!**


	11. Un San Valentín fuera de lo normal

El día más romántico del año había llegado a las calles de París, podía sentirse el amor en cada rincón del lugar al ser la capital del amor en todo el mundo, en especial en la Preparatoria Françoise-Dupont la cual podía verse adornada de corazones y pétalos por todos lados y además, a las parejas enamoradas dándose todo tipo de obsequios.

Aquella mañana las prácticas de los equipos escolares recién habían acabado, por lo que todos los chicos pertenecientes a los distintos clubes se encontraban en los vestidores aseándose. Entre ellos se encontraba Adrien quien recién había culminado su lección de esgrima, y junto a él Nino quien había finalizado su práctica de baloncesto.

Adrien buscaba su camiseta en el casillero cuando su mejor amigo le habló mientras éste se amarraba los cordones.

-Entonces, viejo ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?

De inmediato, Adrien pensó en Marinette y una romántica velada los dos solos, aunque no tuviese ni idea de que la chica quisiera hacer ese día – Pues nada, sabes que no tengo novia.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Nino con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bueno, es obvio ¿no? – Respondió Adrien tratando de restarle importancia – Mejor hablemos de tus planes ¿A dónde irán tú y Alya?

-Pues la invité a ir al cine después de clases, luego iremos a cenar en algún lugar y pues no tengo planeado lo que pasará después de eso.

Adrien río – Creo que puedo hacerme una idea de lo que pasará.

-¡Viejo! – Dijo Nino dándole un pequeño puño en el brazo a su amigo – ¡No quiero que pienses en mi novia en esa situación!

-Auch – Respondió el rubio sobando su brazo – Tú eres el que siempre me lo recuerda.

-Pero es distinto que tú lo insinúes – Refutó Nino – Dejando el tema de mi novia de lado ¿en serio no tienes planes para hoy?

-No los tengo – Dijo Adrien con cara de aburrición – Supongo que me quedaré en casa jugando video juegos o viendo una película ya que todos ustedes estarán ocupados.

-Viejo, no es nuestra culpa que seas el único sin novia – Dijo el moreno.

-Nino tiene razón – Dijo Kim mientras se acercaba a sus amigos – Creo que de hecho, deberías salir con alguna chica hoy.

-Eso suena a una buena idea – Dijo Nino – Creo que deberías considerarla.

-Ehm, no lo creo chicos – Dijo Adrien nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Kim – Estás soltero y es día de San Valentín, tal vez la mayoría de las personas se la pasen con sus parejas, pero hay otras que les parece el día perfecto para encontrar una.

Adrien miraba hablar a Kim y recordaba aquel día de San Valentín de hace 3 años cuando su amigo fue akumatizado y convertido en Cupido Negro, por mucho tiempo siempre se lamentó al no haber podido decirle lo que sentía por Ladybug en ese momento debido a que tuvo que protegerla, sin embargo, tres años más tarde recordaba aquello con nostalgia ya que quien diría que ahora estaría con ella, en secreto, pero juntos al fin y al cabo.

-¿Me estás escuchando? – Le dijo Kim a Adrien.

-Oh, lo siento amigo – Respondió el rubio avergonzado – ¿Qué decías?

-Decía que hay muchas chicas solteras en la escuela que no dudarían en tener una cita contigo hoy – Explicó el atleta.

-No quiero salir con una chica para no sentirme solo en San Valentín – Dijo Adrien – Cuando salga con una quiero que sea porque de verdad me gusta.

Y definitivamente no estaba mintiendo, ya que su primera novia era Marinette y nunca antes había salido con alguien más porque hasta el momento solo había tenido ojos para Ladybug.

-¿Qué hay de Lila? – Preguntó Nino.

Adrien lo miró confundido – ¿Lila? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ustedes salieron una vez – Respondió el moreno.

-Nino fue hace muchos años, ella era nueva y ni siquiera fue una cita – Explicó él recordando aquel día.

-Al parecer aún le gustas – Dijo Kim – Yo lo consideraría.

-Ella no me gusta, que hayamos salido una vez no significa nada – Respondió Adrien tratando de acabar el tema.

-Creo que tienes razón en cierto aspecto – Dijo Kim despreocupadamente – Es como cuando Nino salió con Marinette.

Al escuchar la mención de aquel día en el zoológico Adrien no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos hacía su amigo, aunque eso estuviese mal ya que en aquel entonces él y Marinette eran solo amigos; aunque, sin duda lo que más hacía que le hirviera la sangre es el hecho de él mismo ayudó a que la cita de Nino y Marinette saliera a la perfección, para su suerte la realidad fue otra.

-Eso fue una gran confusión – Dijo Nino – Además, me di cuenta a tiempo de que ella no era la chica que me gustaba.

-En vez de eso te diste cuenta que en realidad estabas perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, y tuviste que quedarte encerrado en una jaula con ella para averiguarlo, sino creo que tu novia no sería Alya – Dijo Kim riendo.

-Marinette y yo creo que no hubiésemos funcionado – Explicó Nino mientras Adrien se mantenía callado – Además, si no hubiese sido por Ladybug no nos habríamos quedado encerrados en esa jaula y probablemente no estuviéramos celebrando San Valentín.

-Y probablemente seguirías siendo virgen – Dijo Kim burlándose.

-Cállate Kim – Respondió Nino – No sé cuál es el afán de todos hoy con imaginarse a mi novia en esa situación.

-No necesito esas imágenes en mi mente – Dijo Kim – Además, yo también tengo novia.

-Sí, y sin duda es tu novia porque solo Alix soporta tus retos y tú los de ella, son el uno para el otro – Dijo Nino haciendo reír a Adrien.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Así funcionan las cosas con Alix y conmigo, y es genial – Respondió Kim con una sonrisa boba.

De repente, tanto Nino como Kim se dieron cuenta que Adrien tenía mucho tiempo sin decir nada y el moreno decidió hablarle – ¿Por qué tan callado de repente?

-Es cierto viejo – Continuó Kim – ¿Estás considerando la idea de invitar a Lila y revivir viejos tiempos?

Adrien giró los ojos – Como sea, creo que es hora de irnos.

Los otros dos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con el rubio y los tres se encaminaron hasta la salida de los vestidores de hombres. Adrien aún le daba vueltas al asunto con Marinette, quería pasar una gran velada con la chica, y a pesar de que esa velada tenga que ser en secreto no significa que no sería igual de genial y romántica como el resto de las parejas… Y aunque el tema del sexo fuese delicado y un tanto incómodo para ellos en ese momento, no estaría de más avanzar en ese aspecto ese mismo día, bueno si los nervios no lo mataban primero.

Alya y Marinette se encontraban de pie en el concurrido pasillo de la escuela, era el momento de la salida y muchas parejas estaban aún dándose regalos de San Valentín, de hecho Alya era una de las que traía en mano un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo para Nino y esperaba con ansias a que el chico saliera de su práctica de baloncesto para empezar su velada de San Valentín.

Marinette notaba a su amiga un tanto nerviosa – Sabes que le va a encantar, no sé porque te pones así.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no tienes novio – Dijo Alya antes de agregar algo más – O bueno, hasta donde yo sé.

Marinette tragó grueso e intentó evadir el tema a toda costa – Este es tu tercer día de San Valentín con Nino, ya deberías estar menos nerviosa que la primera vez.

-Pues no lo es, siempre tengo dudas al respecto – Dijo Alya – ¿Qué harás tú hoy? Lamento no poder acompañarte.

-Oh, Alya no tienes por qué preocuparte – Respondió Marinette – Al menos una de las dos tiene con quien estar en el día más romántico del año, aunque la otra deba pasarlo viendo películas cursis un viernes por la noche.

Alya se rio ante eso – Prometo que si Nino me da chocolates los compartiré contigo.

-Solo quiero que la pases genial hoy con él.

-¿Qué hay de Adrien? ¿No tienes planes con él?

-Alya – Regañó Marinette conociendo las intenciones de su amiga.

-Esta vez hablo en serio – Dijo la chica – También es el día de los amigos, y según tú ustedes lo son.

-Pues – Empezó a decir la ojiazul – No hemos hablado casi nada hoy y mis planes siguen siendo quedarme en casa viendo películas cursis.

Y aquello no estaba lejos de la realidad, a pesar de que este fuese su primer San Valentín juntos no habían hecho planes específicos, y Marinette entendía que la relación fuese secreta y que tal vez por eso fuese mejor mantener un perfil bajo, sin embargo, le dolía de que Adrien ni siquiera mencionara el hecho de celebrar el día más romántico del año junto a ella.

Las chicas seguían paradas en el pasillo hasta que vieron cómo se acercaban Nino, Adrien y Kim, éste último se despidió de sus amigos a mitad de camino ya que visualizó a su novia por lo que ya era su hora de irse; por otro lado, Nino y Adrien se acercaron a Alya y Marinette.

Nino no dudó en darle un regalo a Alya seguido de un beso, a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo, mientras Adrien y Marinette se removían incómodos, bueno eso hasta que repentinamente una voz interrumpió el encuentro de los cuatro amigos.

-Hola Adrien.

-Oh – Dijo el chico extrañado – Hola Lila.

-¿Tienes un minuto? Quisiera hablar contigo – Dijo la chica moviendo su espeso cabello castaño.

-Sí – Dijo Adrien confundido mirando a sus amigos – Disculpen chicos.

Lila y Adrien caminaron hasta el final del pasillo donde la chica sonreía mientras hablaba con él. Por otro lado, Marinette sentía un gran enojo por aquello _– ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llevarse a mi novio de esa manera?!... Bueno vale, ella no sabe que es mi novio ¡Pero igual! ¡Qué maleducada! ¿Qué pueden estar hablando que tardan demasiado? ¡Agh! –._

Alya se dio cuenta de cómo Marinette tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba la escena nada feliz así que decidió hablarle – ¿Celosa?

Aquel comentario la tomó desprevenida, sin embargo, trató de disimularlo – Para nada, solo somos amigos ¿recuerdas? No me importa si Lila o cualquier chica le hacen ojitos de esa manera.

-Al parecer los rumores son ciertos – Dijo Nino.

Marinette lo miró confundida – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que recuerdan que cuando Lila entró a la escuela salió con Adrien una vez – Las chicas asintieron – Se dice que quiere volverlo a intentar y al parecer lo invitará a salir hoy.

Marinette sintió como sus celos crecían en ese momento y apretó los puños fuertemente al ver como Lila y Adrien hablaban como si nada pasara, y por si fuera poco a Lila se le ocurrió darle un suave beso en la mejilla a Adrien. Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, ella necesitaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar – Disculpen chicos, recordé que debo comprar unas cosas para la panadería y debo darme prisa.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Alya al ver a su amiga con un cambio de humor tan repentino.

-No se preocupen, iré por detrás para llegar más rápido a donde compraré las cosas – Dijo la chica – Espero que tengan un gran día de San Valentín.

Y sin decir nada más, Marinette se fue casi corriendo a la salida trasera de la escuela que siempre resultaba estar bastante solitaria. Por otro lado, Adrien se dio cuenta cuando Marinette se fue apresuradamente por el pasillo y pudo notar que se veía algo agitada, aquello no podía ser bueno.

Lila seguía hablando sobre cosas que Adrien ya había perdido el hilo hace rato cuando la interrumpió – Lo siento Lila, tengo cosas que hacer hoy y no podré acompañarte, aunque hay muchos chicos que estarán ansiosos por ser tu cita en San Valentín.

-Pero… ¡Adrien! – Dijo la chica indignada.

El chico no dijo nada más, solo se perdió entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida trasera de la escuela el cual era el camino que había tomado Marinette. Exitosamente, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una recién transformada Ladybug quien estaba a punto de lanzar su yoyo para salir del lugar, sin embargo, la reciente llegada de interrumpió aquello.

-¡Espera, Marinette! – Dijo él tomándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame, Adrien! – Dijo ella tratando se zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Puedo explicártelo!

-¿Qué vas a explicarme? – Dijo ella furiosa – Mejor vete con Lila y que tengan una grandiosa cita de San Valentín.

-No esperaba que me invitara y mucho menos que me besara en la mejilla – Dijo él – No planee nada esto.

-¡Sólo olvídalo, Adrien! – Dijo ella soltándose de su agarre.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó él confundido.

Marinette lo miró respirando con dificultad y sintiendo como su garganta ardía – Solo déjame sola.

Y sin decir nada más Ladybug usó su yoyo para salir del lugar dejando a Adrien ahí parado apretando los puños hasta ponerlos blancos y mirando a la dirección en que su chica había escapado _– Feliz día de San Valentín, Adrien –_ se dijo para sí mismo bastante desanimado.

Esa noche, Marinette se encontraba sentada en su escritorio tratando de diseñar cualquier cosa que mantuviera su mente ocupada, extrañamente entre las tareas y los deberes había logrado su cometido y que estuviese dibujando solo era otra excusa para no pensar en el fatídico Día de San Valentín que estaba teniendo.

Luego de pensarlo bien se admitió a sí misma haber exagerado un poco por su reacción al ver como Lila se acercaba a Adrien, pero no pudo evitarlo, sintió los mismos celos que cuando Lila llegó a la escuela y de inmediato se las arregló para salir con Adrien. Sin embargo, esta vez tuvo algo diferente, esta vez ella y Adrien eran pareja y el hecho de que él hubiese dejado que ella lo hiciera solo le dolía más.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una presencia que se encontraba a sus espaldas y que luego de un rato de solo mirarla decidió hablarle.

-Feliz día de San Valentín – Dijo Adrien.

Marinette se sobresaltó al escucharlo y se volteó con su silla de inmediato mirándolo seriamente, él se encontraba ahí de pie con solo una rosa en la mano, la chica incluso sintió ternura ya que por su mirada parecía un gatito perdido _– Curioso –_ pensó ella.

-Ehm, entré por la trampilla de tu balcón, es tarde y no quería despertar a tus padres – Dijo él nervioso.

Ella se puso de pie, se paró frente a él y habló calmadamente – No hay problema.

-Marinette yo… – Sin embargo, Adrien no pudo terminar la frase ya que ella siguió hablando.

-Lamento haber sido tan inmadura esta tarde – Empezó a explicar – Los celos se apoderaron de mí y solo pensé que todo eso lo provocaste tú.

-Nunca debí hablar con ella en primer lugar – Dijo él con la mirada abajo.

-Adrien – Dijo ella acercándose y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él – Que seas mi novio no quiere decir que deba prohibirte hablar con otras chicas, eso está mal.

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de esta tarde.

-Prometo no volver a actuar de esa manera, lo siento – Dijo ella apenada – Incluso me sentí como cuando tú y Lila salieron la primera vez, y eso también salió mal ya que por mi culpa la akumatizaron.

-No eres la única que tuvo un repentino ataque de celos hoy – Admitió Adrien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hoy hablé con los chicos y Kim recordó ligeramente cuando ayudé a que Nino tuviera una cita contigo ¿recuerdas?

Marinette se rio fuertemente al recordar ese día – Sabes que al final nunca pasó nada entre nosotros.

-No pude evitar sentirme como un idiota, estaba ayudando a mi mejor amigo a salir con mi chica ¿acaso sabes cómo se siente? – Dijo él fingiendo indignación.

Ella rio más fuerte – No era tu chica en aquel entonces.

-Pero ahora si lo eres… Bueno, los sigues siendo ¿verdad? – Preguntó un tanto dudoso.

-Sí – Dijo ella segura – Aún lo soy.

Adrien sonrió y seguido de ello la besó como había tenido tantas ganas desde que empezó ese día, mientras no separaba sus labios de los de ella, acariciaba su mejilla con una mano mientras que con la otra aún sostenía la rosa.

Se separaron unos minutos y él le tendió la rosa, la cual ella aceptó gustosa mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a su novio – Feliz día de San Valentín para ti también, gatito.

-¿Algún plan para hoy, my lady? – Preguntó él.

-Esperaba que tú tuvieras alguno en mente – Dijo ella, aunque ese momento una excelente idea vino a su cabeza – Ven conmigo.

De esa misma forma tomó la mano de Adrien y empezó a guiarlo por las escaleras que daban hacía su cama y luego se subía en ella para abrir la trampilla dejando ver el cielo estrellado.

Marinette se recostó en su cama y jalando a Adrien por su mano hasta lograr acostarlo junto a ella de tal manera que la vista de ambos se dirigiera a la trampilla y por ende al cielo nocturno de París.

-Hago esto cuando no puedo dormir y he llegado a disfrutar de la vista – Admitió ella – Pensé que podría gustarte tanto como a mí.

-Es hermoso – Dijo Adrien mirando el cielo – Sin duda, mi plan era solo el de ver una película o algo, pero esto es mucho mejor.

-Me alegra que te guste mi regalo, digo esto es lindo pero tú te tomaste la libertad de traerme una rosa incluso cuando yo estaba enojada y celosa – Dijo ella apenada.

-Marinette – Dijo él mirándola intensamente – No importar si el regalo no puedo tocarlo, me parece que es perfecto porque estoy aquí contigo a pesar de la situación secreta.

Ella no se resistió a besarlo ferozmente en ese momento y él no dudó en corresponderle de la misma forma. Marinette empezó a atraer a Adrien hacía ella mientras sentía como su lengua jugaba con la de él, al mismo tiempo, el chico acariciaba su vientre delicadamente por debajo de la camiseta de pijama.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Adrien se acomodaba más encima de ella y profundizaba sus caricias, por otro lado, Marinette lo besaba e incluso optó por morder el labio inferior de él haciéndolo ahogar un gemido mientras buscaba sentirla más cerca de él. Incluso, el chico perdió la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que sus manos se encontraban acariciando los pechos de su novia por encima del pijama y ella no trataba de detenerlo, por el contrario, la chica optó por primera vez en poner sus manos debajo de la camiseta de él y luego de unos minutos decidió sacarla por completo dejando su torso al desnudo.

En vista de aquel gesto por parte de Marinette, Adrien intentó deshacer la pijama de ella también, sin embargo, la chica se rehusó cortando el beso mirándolo apenada.

-Lo siento, Adrien… Todavía no puedo.

Él buscaba recuperar la respiración – Tranquila, my lady.

-¿Estás seguro? Dios, no debí quitarte la camiseta.

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesto – Aseguró él – Te prometí que esperaría hasta que estuvieses lista, y eso haré. No quiero que te sientas presionada.

-No lo hago.

Adrien le sonrió y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego ponerse su camiseta de nuevo – Ya es tarde, será mejor que vuelva a casa.

-Sí – Dijo ella – Lo siento, de nuevo.

-Ya basta de disculpas – Respondió él – Amé nuestra velada de San Valentín.

-También yo – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Adrien le devolvió el gesto seguido de un beso y luego se dirigió a buscar a Plagg para transformarse en Chat Noir y poder volver a su casa. Marinette lo acompañó hasta su balcón donde cuando el superhéroe estaba a punto de partir ella lo llamó.

-¡Adrien!

Él se volteó – ¿Sucede algo?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior – ¿Recuerdas el día que akumatizaron a Kim en Cupido Negro y que por defenderme te hechizó con una de sus flechas?

-Claro, aunque no recuerdo nada de cuando estuve bajo los efectos de esa flecha ¿por qué?

-¿Nunca te preguntaste como fue que te logré sacar del trance aun cuando no había capturado el akuma?

-De hecho sí, me lo pregunté muchas veces pero olvidaba decirte – Admitió apenado – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para deshacer el efecto de la flecha?

Marinette sonrió – Te besé.

-¿Qué? – Dijo él sin poder creerlo – ¿Tú me besaste a mí? ¿Incluso cuando ni siquiera te gustaba como Chat Noir?

-He llegado a la conclusión de que para que el hechizo se deshiciera tuvieron que haber sentimientos de por medio, quizás que ni yo misma los conocía en ese momento… Creo que estimaba más a Chat Noir de lo que podría admitirme en ese momento.

Adrien sonrió y se acercó para besarla una última vez – Gracias por decírmelo.

-Feliz San Valentín, gatito.

-Feliz San Valentín, my lady.

 **N/A: Holaaa! Espero que estén genial y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo; con respecto la última parte es solo una teoría que tengo sobre el capítulo de "Cupido Negro", y pues consideré que estaría bien compartirla con ustedes de esta manera en la historia. Espero leerlos en la caja de comentarios, nos leemos pronto, un beso!**


	12. Forever young

Adrien besaba a Marinette con furor mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de él, sentían como sus labios ardían y sus lenguas seguían un mismo ritmo. El chico rubio pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ella llegando a tocar ligeramente su trasero, de esa misma forma ella con una mano acariciaba el pecho de él por encima de la ropa.

Adrien se atrevió a dejar por un momento los labios de su novia para posarlos en su cuello y depositar pequeños besos a lo largo del mismo, Marinette ahogaba gemidos ante las nuevas sensaciones.

Ella volvió a buscar los labios de él fundiéndose en otro beso igual de intenso que el anterior, solo que esta vez Marinette abrazaba al chico por el cuello de tal manera que éste podía sentir los pechos de la chica chocando contra su propio pecho. Aquella nueva sensación hizo que la mano de Adrien viajara desde la cintura de ella hasta uno de sus pechos acariciándolos levemente por encima de la blusa.

Marinette abrazaba a Adrien por la espalda y sus manos poco a poco fueron viajando desde ese ángulo hasta tocar nuevamente el pecho de él para finalmente separar sus labios y empezar a respirar entrecortadamente mientras se miraban sedientos de más.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos a la clase – Soltó ella exaltada.

-Por poco olvido que estamos en la escuela – Respondió Adrien sin dejar de abrazar a la chica por la cintura.

-Específicamente estamos en un armario de la escuela.

-Oye, no es el lugar más romántico pero es esto o tener que esperar hasta esta noche para vernos o posiblemente hasta mañana – Dijo él.

-Lo sé, el asunto secreto es un poco complicado – Respondió ella – Aunque, es divertido.

-Veo que a alguien le está empezando a gustar nuestros encuentros en este armario – Bromeó Adrien.

-Y yo creo que alguien se está acostumbrando demasiado a aparecer en mi habitación cada noche.

-Tú no te quejas de eso – Defendió él – De hecho, creo que deberías considerar visitarme más seguido.

-Tú casa es una fortaleza ¿recuerdas?

-Pero la ventana de mi habitación siempre estará abierta para cierta mariquita.

Marinette le dio una sonrisa ladeada y luego le robó un corto beso en los labios – Ya en serio, se nos hará tarde.

-Está bien.

Ambos adolescentes empezaron a acomodar sus ropas y cabellos los cuales habían quedado hechos un desastre luego de toda su acción mañanera, y sí, apenas eran casi las 8:00 a.m. por lo que sus clases estarían por comenzar, sin embargo, ellos decidieron hacía unos días verse en ese armario durante esa hora para no tener que sufrir el resto del día, aunque los encuentros se estuviesen haciendo cada vez más intensos de lo que ellos pudieran controlar.

Marinette se despidió con un último beso a su novio antes de abrir cuidadosamente la puerta y caminar hasta el salón de clases, Adrien tendría que esperar unos minutos para que nadie sospechara.

Ella entró al salón y para su mala suerte la profesora de historia ya se encontraba en el escritorio y la miró desaprobatoriamente.

-Llega tarde, señorita Dupain-Cheng – Dijo la mujer.

-Lo siento, señora Levesque – Respondió apenada – ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, pero tome asiento en silencio.

Marinette pasó rápidamente y se sentó en el lugar que acostumbraba, es decir, junto a Alya. Ésta no tardó en hablarle por debajo a su amiga.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Marinette trataba de ser cuidadosa para que la profesora no las regañara a ambas – Me quedé dormida, ya me conoces.

Alya estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa hasta que la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse revelando a un sofocado y apenado Adrien.

-Señor Agreste ¿tiene usted idea de qué hora es? – Preguntó la mujer.

-Discúlpeme, señora Levesque – Dijo él – Ehm, había mucho tráfico y además, no encontraba lugar en el estacionamiento.

-La próxima vez salga más temprano de su casa, señor Agreste.

-Sí señora ¿puedo pasar?

-Siéntense en silencio – Dijo la señora Levesque mientras se volteaba al pizarrón y balbuceaba algo sobre los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Adrien se sentó al lado de Nino y en frente de Marinette como solía hacerlo desde siempre, Alya de inmediato volvió a llamar cuidadosamente la atención de su mejor amiga para hablarle.

-Es extraño que Adrien llegue tarde ¿no crees? Incluso te superó.

-Quizás se quedó dormido hoy – Respondió Marinette.

-Me parece muy extraño que llegaran con solo unos minutos de diferencia ¿no estabas con él?

-¡No! – Dijo Marinette ligeramente fuerte haciendo que la profesora se girara y las mirara desaprobatoriamente.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng y señorita Césaire ¿podrían guardar silencio?

-Lo sentimos señora Levesque – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo dejando la conversación de lado.

Las clases continuaron normales por el resto del día, en lo que respecta a las chicas trataron de no meterse en más problemas por lo que no hablaron sino hasta el recreo. Alya intentó hacer más hincapié en los retrasos de Adrien y Marinette, sin embargo, la chica ojiazul desviaba el tema o trataba de hacerla entender que fue mera casualidad que ambos llegaran tarde.

La jornada escolar llegó a su final aquel día por lo que Marinette se despidió de Alya al salir de la clase, la chica caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirse a su casa, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ella que la llamaba.

-¡Marinette!

La chica se volteó para encontrarse con Adrien corriendo hacia ella. Marinette sonrió y al estar juntos le habló – Creo que he visto un lindo gatito.

-Muy graciosa – Dijo él con sarcasmo – ¿Te vas a tu casa ya?

-Así es ¿por qué?

-¿Está tu agenda llena para ir al parque conmigo?

-Bueno creo que puedo abrirte un espacio, andando.

Y seguido de eso ambos adolescentes se encaminaron hasta el parque donde al llegar tomaron asiento en una de las bancas. Por más ganas que tuvieran, no pudieron robarse algún beso o tomarse de las manos ya que aún su promesa de llevar la relación en secreto por el bien de sus identidades seguía en pie.

-Estuvo cerca esta mañana ¿no crees? – Soltó Adrien.

-Demasiado – Acordó ella – Alya de inmediato sospechó de que estábamos juntos.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Tú llegaste primero.

-Sí así fue, pero sabes que ella es muy astuta, nadie le sacará de la cabeza de que tú y yo estamos juntos.

-Pues admiro su forma de deducir las cosas y acertar – Respondió él guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

-Creo que por eso el periodismo es definitivamente su carrera.

-Nino no me preguntó nada al respecto, aunque si me miró un poco extraño.

-De verdad quisiera decirles, pero pondríamos mucho en riesgo – Dijo Marinette preocupada.

-Sí, cada vez es más dificil, y no solo inventar la excusas sino decírselas a ellos y que la realidad sea otra.

-Detesto mentir, aunque lo hagamos para proteger a París y a nosotros mismos.

-Creo que son el tipo de decisiones importantes que tomamos como superhéroes, por más difíciles que sean – Dijo Adrien tratando de animar a la chica.

-Solo espero que algún día paren los secretos de este tipo, sería lindo salir en una cita doble con Alya y Nino ¿no crees?

Adrien río – Creo que sería divertido.

Los dos adolescentes estaban tan entretenidos en sus asuntos que solo pudieron dejarlos de lado cuando vieron como el caos empezaba a formarse en las calles de París por un nuevo villano akumatizado por Hawk Moth apareció en escena.

Marinette miró a Adrien – El deber nos llama.

-Sí – Suspiró él – Es hora de ser héroes, my lady.

Y sin decir más, la pareja escapó del parque para encontrar un lugar solitario en el que pudieran transformarse y por fin entrar en acción.

Los dos _kwamis_ salieron del bolsillo de sus respectivos portadores y éstos les hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tikki, las motas.

-Plagg, las garras.

La batalla ese día había estado bastante reñida ya que los chicos se mantuvieron ocupados con ese villano akumatizado toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron a la casa de la chica y entraron de inmediato por la trampilla y sentándose en la cama de ella.

Ambos lucían muy cansados y no era para menos, en todas esas horas tuvieron que usar sus poderes especiales dos veces, además de perseguir al villano por distintos puntos de la ciudad y en el camino proteger a las personas para que no fuesen dañadas por el mismo, sin duda había sido un día duro para los héroes de París.

La transformación de Ladybug se deshizo en el instante que tocó su cama haciendo su _kwami_ saliera desde sus aretes cansadamente.

-Buen trabajo hoy, Tikki – Dijo Marinette dándole una galleta a su _kwami_ y poniéndola en la pequeña camita que había hecho para ella hace unos años y que se encontraba en su escritorio.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir solo recuperaba fuerzas para emprender su camino a casa. Él se acercó a su novia y le dio un corto beso de despedida – Será mejor que me vaya antes de que Plagg se quedé sin energía.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la casa de Marinette, el anillo de Chat Noir hizo su característico ruido de batería baja y seguido de eso un destello verde deshizo la transformación y Plagg salió del anillo.

-Chico estoy muy cansado – Se quejó el _kwami_ – Necesito mi queso camembert.

-Plagg aún no estamos en casa, creí que te quedaba un poco de batería aún – Dijo Adrien.

-Puedo traerle algo de queso si quieres, aunque no sea camembert – Ofreció Marinette.

-¿Qué dices, Plagg?

-Solo si prometes que cuando lleguemos a casa me darás una porción doble de mi queso camembert – Dijo el pequeño gato negro.

Adrien giró los ojos – Está bien.

Marinette se rio ante aquella escena y luego bajó hasta la cocina para buscar el queso, era algo tarde ya que sus padres se encontraban dormidos, esa tarde tuvo que decirles que estaría con Alya haciendo deberes para que no se preocuparan por su retraso. La chica subió de nuevo hasta su habitación y le dio el queso al _kwami_ de Adrien.

-Plagg puedes dormir con Tikki, esa cama es bastante grande y creo que ambos necesitan descansar, por lo menos antes de que vuelvas a transformar a Adrien – Dijo Marinette.

Plagg asintió y fue hasta donde Marinette le indicó donde al instante se quedó dormido junto a Tikki, tuvo que ser un día bastante largo para que ambos _kwamis_ estuvieran tan exhaustos.

-Gracias por eso – Dijo Adrien a Marinette.

-No hay problema – Respondió ella – Aunque, estás atrapado aquí hasta que Plagg se reponga.

Adrien sonrió mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Marinette y la atraía hacía él – No me quejo de ello.

Esta vez fue Marinette quien besó Adrien con mucha intensidad mientras acariciaba su pecho, el chico movía sus manos por la cintura y el vientre de ella levantando un poco su blusa. Adrien introducía su lengua en la boca de ella y era correspondido con la misma ferocidad, además, la chica no dejaba pasar una oportunidad en la que pudiese morder el labio inferior de su novio.

Adrien está vez no pudo contenerse a poner sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella acariciando sus pechos por encima del brassier y también pasando sus manos por su espalda, a lo cual Marinette no dudaba en de esa misma forma colar sus manos en el borde de la camiseta hasta en un rápido movimiento sacarla y empezar a tocar con más libertad el pecho desnudo del chico.

-Marinette – Decía él entre gemidos – Si sigues haciendo eso no sé si pueda parar luego.

-Hoy no quiero que pares, Adrien – Dijo ella tomándolo por sorpresa.

Adrien separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró – ¿Qué?

Marinette se mordió el labio nerviosamente – Que hoy no quiero que pares, quiero hacerlo.

-Pero ¿estás segura? – Empezó él – Sabes que no quiero que te sientas presionada por el calor del momento o porque yo… – Sin embargo, Adrien no pudo terminar su discurso porque ella le puso un dedo en la boca callándolo.

-Estoy segura – Dijo ella firmemente mirándolo a los ojos.

Adrien sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían hasta la cama de ella que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que estaban dentro de la habitación. Marinette a pesar de todo, estaba nerviosa y asustada, aunque prefería no decirle nada a Adrien para no ponerlo a él más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Ehm, my lady – Dijo Adrien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ehm, bueno quiero que sepas que no sabía que esto iba a pasar hoy, pero hace unas semanas yo lo compré y lo llevo conmigo por si acaso y…– Dijo Adrien nerviosamente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un paquete plateado.

Marinette entonces logró entender de qué se trataba – Eso es un condón ¿cierto?

-Ehm sí – Dijo él sonrojado hasta la coronilla – Lo compré porque no sabía cuándo podría pasar y pues, sé que somos vírgenes y no tenemos ninguna enfermedad, pero ya sabes, tenemos que protegernos y… – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase ya que Marinette lo besó calmando su nerviosismo.

-Me parece muy tierno que quieras cuidarnos, la verdad estaba preocupada de no tener uno de esos – Admitió ella – Gracias.

Adrien se sintió más tranquilo luego de eso – Estoy aquí para cuidarte, soy tu novio.

Marinette no dijo nada más, simplemente se dedicó a besar a Adrien finalmente atrayéndolo hacía ella y cayendo ambos encima de la cama. Las caricias se hicieron más profundas conformen avanzaban los minutos, ya que ambos adolescentes trataban de perder el miedo al toque, por lo que Adrien empezó por quitarle la blusa a Marinette dejando a la vista un brassier color blanco de encaje y seguido de ello dirigió sus labios hasta su cuello y empezó a descender para besar sus pechos por encima de la prenda.

Marinette acariciaba con sus manos el cuello y el cabello de Adrien en lo que él hacia aquello, sin embargo, quería sentirlo cerca por lo que optó por volver a sus labios, abrazarlo por la espalda y de esa forma tocar su espalda ascendiendo y descendiendo con sus manos, incluso llegando a tocar su espalda baja y trasero por encima de sus jeans.

Adrien abandonó los labios de Marinette por unos instantes mientras trazaba un camino de besos que iba desde el inicio de sus pechos bajando por su estómago y vientre hasta llegar al botón del pantalón color rosa de ella, él no dudó en desabotonarlo y bajarlo poco a poco dejando a la vista unas bragas blancas de encaje. Marinette aun un tanto nerviosa al verse tan expuesta frente a él se sentó y sin previo aviso también desabotonó los jeans de Adrien y con su ayuda los bajó para dejarlo únicamente con unos bóxers color negro.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en ropa interior, a lo cual Adrien volvió a besar a Marinette y se colocó encima de ella empezando a acariciar sus piernas. Debido a la posición en la que estaban Marinette podía sentir un bulto chocando contra ella, cosa que la hizo sonrojar mucho ya que ella era la causante de aquello.

Adrien pasó sus manos a la espalda de ella buscando el broche del brassier, cosa que encontró y que le costó unos minutos en quitar ya que era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, sin embargo, lo logró y poco a poco bajó las tiras y finalmente la prenda salió del medio de ellos, dejándolos a ambos con solo una pieza de ropa. Adrien besó a Marinette y al mismo tiempo llevó una de sus manos hasta sus senos donde con mucho cuidado empezó a tocarlos por primera vez; aunque esta acción al principio a la chica le diera pavor termino sintiéndose mejor de lo que esperaba dando como reacción que ella mordiera el labio de él hasta hacerlo soltar un fuerte gemido.

Ambos cortaron un momento el beso para mirarse sonrojados y despeinados, sus miradas solo fueron la señal que necesitaban para saber que ya era hora de que deshicieran de su última prenda de ropa. Decidieron deshacer cada uno su respectiva ropa interior y dejarlas a un lado mientras no apartaban la mirada del otro, era la primera vez que se veían tan expuestos y se sentían asustados pero a la vez extasiados.

Marinette se recostó mientras nerviosamente esperaba que Adrien se pusiera la protección, cosa que duró solo unos momentos, al terminar el chico se posicionó encima de ella buscando el acomodo, al principio aquello fue sin duda bastante incómodo, pero luego de unos minutos lograron encontrar lo que parecía ser la posición correcta, a lo cual Adrien besó a Marinette y empezó a entrar lentamente.

Marinette sintió un poco de dolor, sin embargo, no quería decirle a Adrien para no preocuparlo por lo que trató de aguantar. Adrien por su parte, trataba de acoplarse al cuerpo de Marinette sin hacerle daño cosa que logró luego de un rato, de hecho, Marinette había dejado de sentir el dolor tan intensamente y aquello solo se volvía algo placentero.

Adrien se movía mientras besaba a Marinette, sin embargo, hacerlo en los labios estaba resultando dificil ya que ambos soltaban gemidos involuntarios con aquellos movimientos, por lo que Adrien reposaba sus labios en el cuello de ella para ahogar los gemidos. El movimiento fue haciéndose más rápido ya que Adrien encontró el acoplamiento perfecto haciendo que Marinette y él mismo quisieran más.

Con las manos entrelazadas con fuerza lograron alcanzar el orgasmo dejándose caer en la cama, exhaustos y con las respiraciones agitadas.

Adrien posó su mirada en Marinette y ella al sentirte observada se volteó para verlo a él también y le dio una sonrisa de tranquilidad, a lo cual él se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, por fin había pasado.

Marinette se acercó más a él hasta abrazarlo, cosa que él también hizo para luego hablarle – Eso fue…

-Único – Completó ella sonriendo.

-¿No te hice daño?

-Estoy bien – Tranquilizó ella – Fue muy especial.

Adrien sonrió – También lo fue para mí.

-No pudo creer que lo hayamos hecho.

-Ni yo – Dijo él aun un poco nervioso – Fue incluso mejor de lo que decían los chicos.

-Supongo que nunca será igual escucharlo de alguien más a vivirlo.

Adrien se acercó para besarla tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cintura desnuda – Estuviste genial, digo, eres hermosa en todos los aspectos.

Marinette se sonrojó mucho al escuchar aquello – Tú también estuviste genial, gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo.

-Valió la pena la espera – Respondió Adrien – Te quiero, my lady.

-También te quiero, gatito – Sonrió ella – Eres el mejor novio.

-Ya lo sabía – Dijo él fingiendo ciertos aires de grandeza.

Ella rodó los ojos – Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Adrien se limitó robarle otro beso más profundo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, aquello había sido especial para ambos, y al parecer estaban ansiosos por repetirlo, pero no había prisa, ya que al fin y al cabo aún tenía toda la noche por delante.

 **N/A: Hola lectores! Por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo, creo que ya era tiempo de que esto pasara;) Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios. Un beso enorme!**


	13. Problemas de padres e hijos

-¡Te voy a ganar esta vez! – Decía Adrien apretando los botones rápidamente.

-Creo que pronto te tragarás tus palabras, Agreste – Dijo Marinette mientras jugaba tranquilamente.

-No esta vez – Dijo él sin quitar la vista de la pantalla – ¡Estoy demasiado cerca de ganarte!

Marinette se rio ante la actitud de su novio – Siempre dices eso, y ambos conocemos los resultados.

-Esta vez es diferente, sé que puedo ganarte – Respondió él con convicción.

-¿Por qué es diferente?

-Porque cuando jugamos no todo el tiempo tú estás usando solo una camiseta, es una especie de motivación.

Marinette se sonrojó ante aquel comentario, la cuestión es que ella llevaba no solo una camiseta, sino que era una camiseta perteneciente al chico, y todo era porque hacía como dos horas habían ido a casa de él luego de una corta pelea con un villano akumatizado, Adrien le había dicho a la chica que su casa estaba sola ya que Natalie estaba acompañando a su padre a unos asuntos fuera de la ciudad, y él personalmente le había dado el día libre al gorila, aunque lo hizo inocentemente ya que ni en un millón de años imaginó que Marinette fuese a acompañarlo a su casa y que la tarde terminara con ellos en un íntimo tiempo de pareja.

Era la segunda vez que estaban juntos, y a decir verdad ya lo estaban necesitando ya que habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que habían decidido hacerlo por primera vez. Sin duda, la segunda vez fue menos dolorosa para la chica y ambos lograron disfrutarla más en ciertos aspectos, cosa que agradecieron mucho.

Hacía solo media hora que habían decidido tener una partida de "Ultimate Mega Strike 3", cosa que acostumbraban desde que eran niños ya que ambos eran realmente buenos, sin embargo, Marinette siempre ganaba; y esta vez no era diferente, ya que pese a los enormes intentos de Adrien, en la pantalla salieron unas letras indicando el final del juego y anunciando a Marinette como la ganadora indiscutible.

-¡No es justo! – Dijo él indignado mirando a su novia reírse ante su reacción – ¡Estuve a punto de ganar!

-Te dije que te tragarías tus palabras.

-Eres una tramposa – Dijo él fingiendo enojo.

-¿Yo tramposa? – Respondió ella siguiendo el juego – Ni siquiera tengo mi pulsera de la buena suerte, la tienes tú desde que practicamos para aquel torneo hace unos años.

-No hablo de la pulsera, hablo de que no es justo porque tú me desconcentras con tu ropa.

-Creí que eso lo hacía diferente en el buen sentido.

-Pues ya no pienso lo mismo – Dijo él acercándose a la chica y tomándola por la cintura – Pierdo la concentración.

-Esa es una excusa barata, tú solo tienes unos pantalones puestos y yo igual te gané.

-Algún día te ganaré.

-Lo has intentado por años – Se jactó victoriosa – Admítelo, soy invencible.

Adrien acercó su rostro al de ella con una sonrisa y habló en susurro – Algún te ganaré, lo seguiré diciendo hasta que pase.

-No lo creo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Marinette abrazó a Adrien por el cuello empezando a acariciarlo – ¿Cuál es la apuesta?

-Te dejo escoger.

-¿Qué tal un beso?

-No necesito una apuesta, si puedo besarte cuando quiera, my lady.

Y sin dejarla decir otra palabra Adrien se aventuró a besar los labios de su novia suavemente, al estar sentados en el sofá frente a la televisión fueron recostándose poco a poco sin apartar las manos del otro. Marinette acariciaba la ancha espalda de Adrien, mientras él tocaba con anhelo sus piernas desnudas y colaba una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta que le pertenecía pero que amaba como se le veía a ella.

Adrien abandonó los labios de ella por un momento para besar su cuello, Marinette entre gemidos le habló – Adrien ¿otra vez?

-Solo te estoy besando – Dijo él subiendo sus labios de nuevo a la boca de ella.

-Tú sabes cómo va a terminar esto si seguimos así – Respondió ella entre besos.

-No me quejo de ello.

-Eres increíble – Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Sin embargo, a Adrien no le dio tiempo de responder nada más ya que tuvo que detener los besos con Marinette al escuchar los pasos provenientes de la escalera y voces.

-¡Oh, maldición! – Soltó mirando asustado a Marinette mientras se quitaba de encima de ella – ¡Es mi padre y Natalie!

-¡¿Qué?! Dijiste que estaban de viaje.

-¡Lo estaban! No sé qué hacen aquí tan pronto.

-Tengo que irme ahora – Dijo ella mientras recogía su ropa.

-No hay tiempo, entraran aquí – Respondió Adrien pensando en algo rápido – Escóndete en el baño mientras me deshago de ellos.

 _-¿Adrien?_ – Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Marinette no dijo nada más, simplemente salió corriendo y se encerró en el baño dejando a Adrien solo, hasta que unos minutos después Gabriel Agreste abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a su hijo.

-¿Estabas hablando con alguien?

-Solo hablaba por teléfono, padre – Dijo él firmemente.

-Es extraño – Respondió el hombre mirando duramente a su hijo – Creí haber escuchado otra voz aquí.

-Pues no, estoy solo – Adrien decidió cortar ese tema – Han vuelto antes.

-Sí, la reunión se adelantó y hemos tomado el vuelo que estaba antes del pautado.

-Entiendo.

Gabriel Agreste examinó con la mirada es aspecto de su hijo – ¿Por qué estás vestido así? No tienes camiseta y ni zapatos puestos.

-Estaba por ducharme hasta que escuché que llegaste – Dijo Adrien rápidamente.

-¿Fuiste a tus clases de esgrima?

-Sí, padre.

-¿Y a la clase de piano y de chino?

-Sí, padre – Respondió Adrien fastidiado – Ya no soy un niño para que tú o Natalie tengan que recordármelo, tengo 18 años.

-No seas insolente – Respondió el hombre – Soy tu padre, y aunque tengas cien años siempre lo seré.

Adrien decidió no decir nada más en ese momento, simplemente le sostuvo una mirada dura a su padre, quien se la devolvió antes de seguir preguntándole cosas a su hijo.

-¿Revisaste los folletos de las universidades que te di? ¿Has escogido alguna?

-Si los revisé, y si he escogido una, tú sabes cuál es – Respondió decididamente.

-No vas a ir a esa universidad – Dijo Gabriel duramente.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Adrien duramente – Me has dicho un millón de veces que no pero sin razón alguna.

-Tengo mis propias razones, Adrien.

-Pues no las entiendo – Dijo él.

-Hay millones de escuelas de negocios en todo el país y quieres ir a esa específicamente.

-Me gusta el plan de estudio y el lugar – Respondió él – ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No lo entenderías.

-Pues explícamelo.

-Vete a tomar tu ducha, Adrien – Dijo Gabriel cortando el tema bruscamente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Te he dicho que no seas insolente – Respondió desafiante – Ve a tomar tu ducha y baja a cenar.

Adrien lo miró con fuego en sus ojos – Bien, padre.

Aquello último lo dijo con acidez en su tono de voz, cosa que Gabriel pudo sentir, sin embargo, el hombre no dijo nada más. Simplemente se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Adrien apretó los puños fuertemente mirando al suelo, todo aquello era típico de su padre, pero esta vez aunque lo intentara no podía entender sus razones para ser así.

Marinette cuando escuchó silencio en la habitación supo que ya era seguro salir del baño, la chica ya se había puesto su ropa e incluso recién se había transformado en Ladybug. Aunque no hubiese querido, ella había escuchado toda la pelea de Adrien con su padre desde el baño y la verdad podía excusar el ánimo del chico en ese momento.

Ella se acercó hasta Adrien y tomó su mano con fuerza haciendo que él posara sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella.

-Si necesitas hablar, solo dímelo.

Adrien sonrió de lado – Necesito una ducha primero, my lady.

-Y yo iré a casa – Respondió ella – Te veo esta noche a eso de las 11 en Notre Dame.

Adrien no dijo nada, así que Marinette se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente antes de salir por la ventana de su habitación. Adrien la miró mientras se iba y a pesar de que su humor estuviese por el suelo, no pudo evitar sonreír y agradecer que esa chica estuviese en su vida.

Chat Noir se desplazaba por los techos de las casas de París, mientras se dirigía a Notre Dame no dudaba en echar un vistazo a las calles asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden y cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como superhéroe de la ciudad.

Además, trataba de mantener su mente un poco ocupada ya que recordar la conversación con su padre lo hacía enfurecer y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era la presencia de un akuma.

Chat Noir llegó al techo de la iglesia de Notre Dame, el punto de encuentro con la chica, y justo ahí sentada cerca de la orilla ella observaba la espléndida ciudad bajo las luces que iluminaban la noche. Él pudo darse cuenta la chica estaba sin su traje de Ladybug, sin embargo, él no deshizo su transformación.

Adrien se sentó junto a Marinette y ella le dio una sonrisa, la cual él devolvió, para que luego la chica hablara – Justo a tiempo, gatito.

-Bueno, digamos que es mejor estar aquí contigo que solo en casa – Dijo él desanimado.

Pocas veces Marinette había visto a Adrien tan desanimado como estaba ese día, de hecho esas pocas veces habían sido causadas por la desaparición de su madre, sin embargo, era primera vez que una conversación con su padre lo afectaba tanto.

-Lo escuchaste todo ¿verdad? – Dijo él.

Marinette se sintió apenada – Sí, lo siento no fue mi intención, pero estaba escondida.

-Sé que no fue tu intención, además, no hablamos muy bajo que digamos.

-Adrien – Empezó a decir ella – Tu padre…

-Me ama, si ya lo sé, y quiere lo mejor para mí – Dijo él completando la frase de mala gana – Ya me lo has dicho.

-No quiero sonar como una vieja grabadora, pero sí, él te ama – Respondió ella – Sin embargo, no entiendo porque no quiere apoyarte en esto.

-Yo quisiera entenderlo, digo, es una universidad – Dijo él – Sé que hay muchas en todo el país, pero esa es la que escogí ¿por qué no puede apoyarme?

-Creo que está asustado – Soltó ella.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No lo sé, sabes que hay padres que se asustan cuando sus hijos van a entrar a la universidad – Respondió Marinette tratando de animarlo – Además, eres su único hijo y… – Sin embargo, ella decidió dejar la frase al aire porque al parecer iba a decir algo demasiado doloroso para él.

-¿Y…? – Preguntó él queriendo saber el resto.

Marinette se mordió el labio nerviosamente – Y quizás está asustado de sentirse solo.

-¿Por qué habría de sentirse así? Que yo vaya a la universidad no va a cambiar nada en casa… Querrá seguir controlando todo en mi vida – Respondió Adrien ácidamente.

-Quizás solo trata de controlarla porque no quiere que tú lo dejes también – Aquello último había salido de la boca de Marinette involuntariamente y al instante se arrepintió de eso.

-Adrien yo no quise decir eso – Respondió ella atropelladamente.

Sin embargo, en la cara del chico se pudo ver su dolor reavivado y aquello se mezcló con la rabia que sentía hacía su padre en ese momento y todo sin duda fue peor.

Adrien solo la miró duramente – Creí que tu si me entendías.

-Lo hago, y lo siento no quise decir eso, es solo que… – Sin embargo él se levantó y habló.

-Que mi madre nos haya dejado a ambos no debería excusar que él se comporte de esa manera – Respondió ácidamente – Y no me considero de los que abandona como lo hizo ella, no puedo creer que tú, de todas las personas, lo creas así.

-Adrien eso no fue…

-Quiero estar solo – La interrumpió él bruscamente.

Un segundo después de haber dicho aquello, simplemente sacó su largo tubo de metal y en un brusco movimiento se fue del lugar perdiéndose rápidamente entre la noche.

-¡Adrien! – Gritó Marinette perdiéndolo por completo de vista.

Se reprochó a si misma haber dicho aquello y haber estropeado las cosas con Adrien de esa manera, aunque ahora lo que más le importaba en ese momento eran los sentimientos de Adrien, los cuales no eran nada positivos y aquello la preocupaba como nunca. Sin embargo, Adrien no dejaría que ella lo encontrara y a decir verdad en ese momento él solo quería estar solo, y francamente, ella no tenía nada que decir y eso la hacía sentirse incluso peor.

 **N/A: Hola chicos, bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo aunque sea bastante intenso debido a la pelea de Adrien y Gabriel, espero que sin embargo, les haya gustado y se pasen a dejar comentarios, un beso enorme y nos leemos en el próximo.**


	14. De sorpresas y lágrimas

El viernes en la escuela Marinette pasó todo el día intentando abordar a Adrien a solas para disculparse por lo de la noche anterior, sin embargo, el chico no se separó ni un minuto de Nino o de cualquiera de los chicos, cosa que a Marinette solo la hizo sentirse peor.

Toda la noche anterior la chica apenas pudo dormir un poco ya que se la pasó dándole vueltas al asunto, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y así cuando se diera la oportunidad de hablar con Adrien no arruinarlo todo de nuevo, sin embargo, aquello aún no ocurría.

Adrien por su lado, su ánimo no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde ayer, incluso había empeorado luego de pelear con Marinette y estaba arrepentido de haberse ido ya que en el fondo sabía que ella no dijo aquello con mala intención, aunque él lo haya tomado de esa manera. A pesar de haber aceptado su error, aún no estaba listo para hablar con ella ya que sabía que caerían en otra pelea hasta que su ánimo mejorara un poco, por ello había decidido evitarla ese día, por lo menos en la escuela.

Las clases de ese día habían acabado y el fin de semana comenzaba, cosa que alegraba a la mayor parte de la comunidad escolar. Marinette intentó seguir a Adrien al finalizar la clase, sin embargo, éste logró salir apresuradamente del lugar antes de que se formara la multitud, por lo que Marinette supuso que aún necesitaba estar solo y algo le decía que no lo vería aún. La chica resignada caminó cabizbaja hasta su casa, sus intentos habían acabado por ese día ya que lo más probable es que el chico estuviera vagando solo por la ciudad, transformado en Chat Noir, por lo que no sabría de él hasta nuevo aviso.

La chica sin duda no erró, ya que Adrien había decidido recorrer las calles de París todo el día solo para no pelear con ella o estar en su casa y hacerlo con su padre, lo que menos necesitaba era una reprimenda de nuevo.

La noche se apoderó de la ciudad entera y ésta era iluminada por las luces que desprendían los edificios y la majestuosa Torre Eiffel. Chat Noir pasaba de techo en techo con la mente un poco más despejada, todas esas horas solo lo habían calmado un poco más, además no solo estuvo sentado mirando al infinito, aquella tarde no dudó en realizar sus tareas como superhéroe ayudando a los ciudadanos en situaciones menores, para su suerte nada tuvo que ver con un villano akumatizado. Ayudar a los demás nunca era una molestia para él, y pensaba que tal vez por eso adoraba tanto ser Chat Noir, es algo que a pesar de los años y de todo lo que había pasado jamás podrá decir que se cansaría de ello.

Al estar a una calle de su casa, el chico se escondió en un callejón dónde logró deshacer su transformación, Plagg al salir del anillo exigió su queso camembert, a lo cual Adrien lo complació.

-Creo que ya estás volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, puedo sentirlo – Dijo el _kwami_ mientras engullía su queso.

-Necesitaba estar solo – Admitió él – Ahora solo resta disculparme con Marinette.

-Creo que te entenderá – Dijo Plagg – Es una buena chica.

Adrien sonrió orgulloso – Lo sé, a veces pienso que no la merezco.

-Sí lo haces, aunque tu ánimo sea horrible de vez en cuando.

Adrien no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a esconder a Plagg en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y caminar tranquilamente hasta su casa, eran alrededor de las 10:00 p.m. por lo que suponía que tal vez su padre estaría dormido y que Natalie ya se habría ido a su casa, por lo que no tendría que hacerle frente a nadie hasta el día siguiente y aquello le garantizaba por lo menos algunas horas de paz.

Él entró a la Mansión Agreste, aunque lo que menos esperó fue encontrar a su padre sentado en un mueble con la cara perdida, era obvio que estaba esperando por él.

-Padre – Dijo Adrien captando la atención del hombre.

Gabriel levantó la vista y se acercó a su hijo – Adrien.

-Escucha – Empezó a decir el chico – Sé que es tarde y que probablemente estés enojado pero te aseguro que estoy bien y que… – Sin embargo, lo que menos esperó fue que su padre lo interrumpiera con un abrazo.

Adrien no tenía ni idea cómo reaccionar a aquello – ¿Padre?

El hombre no dijo nada en el momento, simplemente se limitaba a abrazar con fuerza al muchacho. Adrien no entendía nada aquel gesto, sin embargo, no dudó en devolvérselo, al fin y al cabo era su padre, y hacía mucho tiempo que no se abrazaban de esa manera ya que el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos era peleando el uno con el otro.

Luego de un rato, Gabriel se separó de Adrien y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa – Hijo, vamos a mi oficina.

-¿Para qué? – Preguntó Adrien extrañado ante la actitud de su padre.

-Sólo ven – Respondió el hombre mientras caminaba junto a su hijo.

Adrien no entendía en lo más mínimo aquella actitud de su padre, hacía tantos años que no le hablaba de una forma tan paternal y no comprendía las razones, aunque no tardó en descubrirlas.

Gabriel entró primero que Adrien a la oficina, haciendo dudar un poco al joven sobre si seguirlo o simplemente ir a su habitación, sin embargo, decidió pasar por la enorme puerta y fijar su vista en una persona que no esperaba encontrar parada en medio de la habitación.

Adrien abrió mucho los ojos al ver a aquella mujer alta, con el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza de medio lado y portadora de unos ojos verdes exactamente iguales a los de él.

-Mamá – Fue lo único que el chico logró decir.

-Adrien – Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a tocar la mejilla de su hijo, sin embargo, éste se alejó de ella.

-No – Respondió Adrien sintiendo como su pecho de comprimía – No, esto no puede ser real.

-Adrien, es tu madre – Dijo Gabriel – Ha vuelto.

-Adrien, cariño prometo que todo tiene una explicación, yo… – Sin embargo, él la interrumpió.

-¡No! – Siguió el muchacho mientras miraba a sus padres acusadoramente.

Adrien no soportó más el sentimiento en su pecho y simplemente salió corriendo de la oficina y junto con ello de su casa. Corría tan fuerte que sintió que sus pulmones explotarían, y se escondió en el callejón donde había estado hacía solo unos minutos atrás. Él dejó salir a Plagg de su bolsillo y el pequeño gato negro de inmediato habló.

-Chico, no deberías… – Sin embargo, antes de terminar la advertencia el chico habló.

-Plagg, las garras.

El _kwami_ de la destrucción no tuvo otra opción que transformar al chico en Chat Noir. Al terminar la transformación, el muchacho estuvo a punto de salir de ese lugar hasta que escuchó voces en la calle, sin duda aquellas voces pertenecían a sus padres.

 _-¡Adrien!_ – Decía Gabriel.

 _-¡Adrien, vuelve! Prometo que te lo contaré todo, pero por favor vuelve_ – Decía su madre.

Desde el oscuro callejón Adrien miró hacia donde estaban sus padres y vio como Gabriel abrazaba a su madre por los hombros _– Estoy seguro que él volverá, aunque no creo que sea esta noche._

 _-Le afectó mucho verme de nuevo tan repentinamente_ – Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

 _-Tranquila, él volverá cuando se haya calmado, vayamos a casa._

El matrimonio Agreste dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la Mansión dejando atrás a Chat Noir, quien apretó los puños mientras daba un fuerte salto hasta un edificio y empezaba a correr velozmente de techo en techo mientras decidía cuál sería su destino esa noche, aunque en su subconsciente era más que obvio cual era.

Marinette se encontraba recostada en su cama, hacía media hora se había despedido de Tikki y había tratado de conciliar el sueño, pero aquello estaba resultado inútil ya que aún seguía preocupada por Adrien, había tratado de pasar la tarde ocupada en otras cosas, y sin duda había funcionado por un rato, pero era por las noches en que su cabeza se volvía un manojo de pensamientos de todo tipo, y esa noche se sentía especialmente intranquila.

Marinette se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y se sobresaltó al escuchar cómo alguien tocaba la trampilla de su balcón haciéndola abrir los ojos, de inmediato pudo notar que se trataba de Chat Noir.

Ella extrañada abrió la trampilla y lo dejó entrar para luego cerrarla. Ambos se sentaron en la cama de la chica y ésta lo miró extrañado ya que no habían hablado desde la noche anterior y hasta los momentos no estaban en buenos términos, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede, Adrien? – Preguntó ella.

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada, simplemente se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a besarla con desespero para sorpresa de ella. Marinette no entendía aquello, aunque no dudó en corresponder a los besos de Adrien, sin embargo, algo estaba mal, él no la besaba igual que siempre, lo hacía más con desespero que con amor.

Él cortó el beso un momento para hablar – Plagg, fuera garras.

Un destello verde deshizo la transformación haciendo que Plagg saliera disparado y al ver la situación en que se encontraba Adrien, decidió apartarse e ir hasta donde dormía Tikki y dejar a la pareja a solas.

Adrien volvió a besar a Marinette de la misma forma, y no solo eso, la chica se recostó en la cama y él se posicionó encima de ella empezando a acariciar todo su cuerpo con desespero, él decidió empezar a besar su cuello mientras ella trataba de concentrarse en aquella situación, aunque fuese de lo más dificil dada la actitud de su novio.

-Adrien ¿estás bien? – Preguntó ella mientras ahogaba gemidos.

-Sí, lo estoy – Respondió sin abandonar su cuello.

-¿Estás seguro? Estás un poco extraño.

-No es nada, solo hagámoslo – Dijo él mientras dejaba de besar su cuello para quitarse su camisa blanca y la camiseta negra, y de esta forma volver a besar a Marinette.

La chica sabía que algo no andaba bien y no estaba para nada a gusto en esa situación en ese momento, por lo que intentó no corresponder a los besos del chico y también, intentó detener aquello antes que pasara a mayores.

-Adrien – Decía ella para llamar su atención, aunque él no hacía caso.

-Adrien – Dijo Marinette por segunda vez moviéndose bruscamente, sin embargo, él seguía sin ponerle atención.

Cansada de aquello, Marinette lo tomó por el rostro obligándola a mirarla a la cara – ¡Adrien!

El chico la miró con los ojos abiertos, jamás la había visto tan enojada y sin duda había sido su culpa. Ella volvió a hablar – Este no eres tú y no pretendo avanzar hasta que me expliques a que se debe esta extraña actitud ¿podrías decirme que sucede contigo?

Adrien respiraba con dificultad, aun podía sentir esa presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que se formaba, miraba a Marinette a los ojos cuando decidió soltarlo luego de un largo suspiro.

-Vi a mi madre hoy – Dijo él con la voz ronca – Ha vuelto.

Marinette de inmediato cambió su expresión, apenas y tenía palabras para aquello – Adrien, yo lo siento, no sabía que ella…

-Yo tampoco – Siguió él – Ella solo estaba ahí parada en la oficina de mi padre y yo no soporté verla, tuve que salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Entonces ella entendió todo – Por eso viniste aquí.

Adrien la miró – Sé que no estamos en los mejores términos ahora, pero fuiste la primera persona que se me vino a la mente.

Marinette no dijo nada, simplemente acarició la mejilla del chico y le dio un corto beso en los labios, lo siguiente que sucedió no se lo espero, Adrien se limitó a apartar la vista de ella y sentarse a su lado pero sin mirarla. Ella pudo darse cuenta que el chico pestañaba mucho y eso solo era señal de una sola cosa.

Marinette luego de unos momentos vio como una lágrima se resbalaba por la mejilla de él y no pudo evitar tomarle la mano y acariciarla.

-No he llorado por ella desde que nos dejó – Soltó Adrien tratando de contenerse.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo – Respondió Marinette – Sabes que yo no voy a juzgarte, puedes hacerlo, necesitas desahogarte.

Adrien estuvo unos minutos solo mirando la pared y sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, la verdad no lloraba desde que su madre había desaparecido misteriosamente y, el hecho de que ahora volviera a su vida de la nada lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y fue como si todos los sentimientos reprimidos por años hubiesen aflorado cuando la vio.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que solo reaccionó cuando sintió como Marinette se ponía horcadas sobre él y lo abrazaba dejando su rostro a la altura del pecho de ella. Él la abrazó con fuerza y no pudo hacer más que llorar y dejar salir todo aquello que tenía comprimido en su pecho por todos esos años.

Marinette dejó que estuviese en esa posición todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, el cual no fue muy prologado ya que al cabo de unos minutos el chico había parado, aunque aún seguía abrazándola en esa posición. Marinette meditó bien lo que estaba por hacer y lo puso en marcha al instante.

La chica apartó con cuidado la cara de él de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque los de él estuviesen un poco hinchados seguían siendo igual de verdes y hermosos, por lo que ella sin previo aviso pasó sobre su cabeza el sweater con el que dormía cada noche, perteneciente al chico, dejando a la vista un brassier color rosa.

-Marinette tú no tienes que… – Pero ella puso un dedo en su boca.

-Solo bésame, Adrien.

El chico acercó su rostro al de ella y cuando sus alientos se mezclaban fue Marinette quien acortó la distancia entre sus labios con un beso, esta vez Adrien si le correspondía como acostumbraba y eso la hacía sentirse más tranquila.

Adrien acariciaba los muslos desnudos de ella, ya que solo tenía puesto un diminuto short de pijama, además, pasaba sus manos por su cintura y acariciaba levemente sus senos, mientras tanto, Marinette acariciaba su pecho desnudo y lo atraía más hacía ella aumentando el roce de pieles.

-Marinette – Dijo él cortando el beso inesperadamente – Lo siento, acabo de recordar que no estoy preparado esta noche.

-¿No estás preparado? – Preguntó ella sin entenderlo.

-Digo, no tengo condones hoy, están en casa – Corrigió apenado.

-Oh – Dijo la chica mientras abría la gaveta junto a su cama y sacaba un paquete plateado – ¿Te refieres a esto?

Adrien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo – No sé cómo reaccionar al hecho de que mi novia tenga condones al lado de su cama.

Marinette se rio fuertemente, cosa que a Adrien no le pareció muy graciosa – No le veo el chiste a esto.

-Tuviste que haber visto tu cara – Dijo ella aún entre risas – Gato tonto, estos son tuyos… Los tomé ayer de tu cuarto, pensé que sería correcto tener algunos aquí por si se daban situaciones como éstas.

Adrien levantó la ceja sugestivamente – Piensas en todo ¿no, my lady?

-Solo soy precavida.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, simplemente se miraron con una sonrisa y volvieron a besarse para empezar a deshacer el resto de las prendas de ropa poco a poco, desde los jeans de Adrien, siguiendo por el short de pijamas de Marinette hasta despojarse incluso de la ropa interior de ambos.

Adrien se encontraba encima de Marinette besándola con suavidad y acariciándola mientras empezaba a entrar y salir de ella cuidadosamente disfrutando de cada sensación que aquello transmitía, Marinette soltaba gemidos en la boca de él y al mismo tiempo tocaba su espalda y de vez en cuando clavaba sus uñas en ella en respuesta al vaivén de emociones que estaban experimentando.

Al terminar, Adrien salió de ella y se dejó caer en su pecho mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración. Desde esa posición el chico escuchaba y sentía los fuertes latidos del corazón de su novia y aquello lo hacía sentirse más feliz que cualquier otra persona. Ninguno había dicho nada desde que el acto había culminado, y fue Adrien quien luego de un buen rato decidió cortar el silencio.

-Gracias, my lady.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella confundida.

-Por todo – Respondió – Por dejarme contarte, por dejarme llorar en tu pecho y por ser la mejor novia del mundo, lamento como me comporté ayer, no era yo.

-Lamento haber dicho lo que dije, no estuvo bien.

-Olvidemos todo eso ¿sí? – Propuso él – Fue un mal día, y ahora solo me importa que tú y yo estamos bien.

-¿No quieres hablar de nada más? – Preguntó ella refiriéndose al tema de su madre.

Adrien lo meditó un momento – No esta noche, sino te molesta solo quiero estar contigo sin pensar en el resto del mundo.

Marinette entendió que no quisiera abordar el tema por el momento y respetó su decisión, por lo que el resto de la noche se limitaron a besarse y abrazarse hasta que por fin lograron conciliar el sueño, y sin duda para ambos, esa había sido una mejor noche que la anterior. A pesar, de que Adrien tuviera una guerra interna consigo mismo sobre los acontecimientos de esa noche, todo aquello parecía pasar a segundo plano cuando veía a Marinette, y estaba feliz de que las cosas fuesen así.

 **N/A: Hola a todos, y bueno por acá les dejo este capítulo en el que sucede algo súper intenso para la vida de Adrien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no olviden comentar. Un beso enorme!**


	15. De reconciliaciones y charlas incómodas

Los rayos de luz que atravesaban las ventanas y la trampilla del cuarto de Marinette provocaron que Adrien despertara un poco confundido al no verse en su propia habitación, sin embargo, al fijar su mirada en la chica de cabello oscuro que se encontraba plácidamente dormida a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír sin apartar la vista de ella.

Era la primera vez que dormían juntos y estaba feliz por ello, aunque las razones por las que él estaba ahí no fuesen las mejores, el chico miraba a su novia agradecido de tenerla en su vida ya que por lo que pudo darse cuenta la noche anterior, ella lo hacía aterrizar a tierra cuando las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor.

Adrien se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertarla y empezó a ponerse sus pantalones, no pudo hacer lo mismo con su camiseta ya que ésta la tenía puesta Marinette desde la noche anterior cuando decidieron dormir, por lo que bajó las escaleras de la habitación con su pecho al desnudo.

El chico se acercó al escritorio de Marinette donde pudo visualizar a Plagg durmiendo plácidamente junto a Tikki _– le debo una gran disculpa a ese gato –_ se dijo a sí mismo al recordar su comportamiento la noche anterior con su _kwami,_ quien solo se preocupó por él.

Adrien se sobresaltó cuando de repente escuchó pasos y una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta del cuarto de su novia _– Marinette ¿ya despertaste, cariño?_

Adrien entró el pánico al reconocer a aquella como la madre de Marinette ¿qué excusa habría para que él estuviese semi desnudo a esas horas de la mañana en el cuarto de su hija? Evidentemente, ninguna que no los metiera en un gran problema.

El chico fue rápido y antes de que Sabine abriera la puerta corrió hasta el otro extremo del cuarto y se escondió silenciosamente en el baño de la chica hasta que fuese oportuno salir.

Por otro lado, Marinette al escuchar la voz de su madre se levantó sobresaltada y empezó a buscar a Adrien quien debería estar a su lado, sin embargo, él no lo estaba y eso confundió un poco a la chica, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho ya que su madre entró a su cuarto y fijó su vista a donde estaba su hija.

-Cariño, sé que es sábado pero tu padre necesita ayuda con algunas cosas en la panadería, prometo que cuando termines podrás seguir durmiendo ¿Podrías ayudarlo, por favor?

Marinette apenas podía procesar lo que su madre estaba diciendo ya que estaba tratando de adivinar donde se pudo haber metido Adrien y solo rogaba que éste no saliera aún.

-Oh, claro mamá – Respondió ella un tanto nerviosa – Tomaré una ducha y bajaré de inmediato.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy, cariño? – Preguntó la mujer mientras caminaba por el cuarto de su hija.

Aquello solo ponía más nerviosa a la chica – Ehm, creo que más tarde saldré con los chicos – Respondió ella para salir del paso.

-Oh, es fantástico. Recuerda recoger tu habitación antes de salir.

-Sí mamá, lo haré – Aseguró ella.

Sabine estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, hasta que se volteó para mirar a su hija un momento y señalar su ropa – Cariño ¿No es esa la camiseta que le regalaste a Adrien por su cumpleaños?

Marinette enrojeció y empezó a tartamudear, su madre era muy observadora y jamás se le escapaba un detalle – Ehm si, lo es… Me la prestó hace unos días cuando estábamos en su casa y derramé jugo sobre mi camiseta, prometí devolvérsela en cuanto la lavara.

-Oh, ya veo – Dijo Sabine dirigiéndose hacia la salida – No tardes, cariño.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato mamá – Respondió ella viendo cómo se cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Marinette bajó rápidamente de su cama para acercarse a su escritorio donde se supone deberían estar sus _kwamis,_ al primer instante no los vio – ¿Tikki?

Al llamar a la pequeña mariquita, ésta salió de su escondite junto con el _kwami_ de la destrucción – Plagg ¿dónde está Adrien?

-No lo sé – Respondió el pequeño gato negro.

-Despertamos cuando escuchamos la voz de tu madre, Marinette – Explicó Tikki – Nos escondimos de inmediato.

-¿No vieron a Adrien?

-No – Respondió Plagg – Si me iba a abandonar aquí contigo tan siquiera debió dejarme algo de queso camembert.

-Como siempre, tú solo piensas con el estómago – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de Marinette haciéndola voltearse de inmediato.

Adrien sonrió y Marinette se sintió tranquila al verlo ahí – Me asustaste cuando no te vi.

-Desperté unos minutos antes y te veías demasiado feliz como para levantarte, de hecho, era una hermosa vista – Dijo él coquetamente.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para besarlo, fue un beso corto pero ambos sabían que lo querían – Buenos días, gatito.

-Con ese beso sí que lo son, my lady – Respondió él.

-¿Dónde estabas metido? Casi muero de un infarto cuando vi a mi madre entrando.

-Tu baño es un gran escondite, aunque tuve que ser rápido – Admitió él – No sé qué habría dicho si ella me hubiera encontrado en medio de tu habitación casi desnudo.

-Por Dios, eso no hubiese estado nada bien – Dijo Marinette – Creo que escuchaste que tengo cosas que hacer en la panadería.

-Sí – Respondió Adrien – Tenía intenciones de llevarte a desayunar.

-Según mi madre no tengo mucho que hacer – Dijo ella – Aún podemos hacerlo, creo que podemos estar juntos el resto del día ¿qué dices?

-¿Hablas en serio?

Marinette asintió – Pero debo darme prisa, gatito.

Adrien no la entretuvo más tiempo, por lo que tomó a Plagg y pronunció las palabras para convertirse en Chat Noir, esperaría por la chica para hacer lo planeado, y además, aprovecharía ese tiempo a solas consigo mismo para analizar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y que es lo que haría con respecto a eso.

Marinette había acabado rápidamente sus labores en la panadería junto a sus padres, la chica avisó a Adrien para que éste llegara a la panadería y así ambos anunciarían que estarían el resto del día afuera, cosa que sus padres vieron como algo totalmente normal ya que desde niños acostumbraban a eso.

Adrien y Marinette caminaron hasta su cafetería favorita donde ordenaron sus respectivos desayunos mientras hablaban de cosas banales, sin embargo, Marinette cortó el tema para sacar a relucir la razón por la que Adrien había dormido en su casa la noche anterior.

-¿Irás a tu casa? – Preguntó ella dudosa de haberlo hecho.

Adrien sabía que tarde o temprano abordarían ese tema y por eso, mientras estuvo solo lo pensó bien – Es lo correcto.

-No importa lo que es correcto o no, es lo que tú desees – Respondió ella seriamente.

Adrien la miró seriamente – Desearía que ella nunca se hubiese ido.

-Eso es algo que ni tú ni nadie puede arreglar, ni siquiera ella.

-Fue su decisión.

-Exacto – Respondió Marinette tratando de no ser tan dura – ¿Has pensado en que tal vez tuvo una buena razón para irse?

-Fueron tres años, Marinette – Dijo él – Incluso la llegamos a dar por muerta.

-Pero no lo está – Insistió ella – Y creo que merece que la escuches, sé que anoche debió ser dificil para ti verla de la nada y entiendo que lo único que hayas querido fuera escapar, pero no puedes evitarla toda la vida, es tu madre.

-Parece que olvidó que era mi madre todo este tiempo.

-Adrien, conozco a tu madre desde que somos niños, ella te ama como a nadie y creo que todo lo que hizo tuvo una razón y que volvió para explicarlo todo.

Él no dijo nada, solo mantenía la vista baja mientras apretaba los puños; Marinette se dio cuenta de ello y deshizo los puños para tomarlo de la mano y volver a hablar.

-La noche de navidad me dijiste que tú único deseo cada cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo por tres años había sido el de que ustedes volvieran a ser una familia ¿Dejarás ir ese deseo solo porque tienes miedo?

Adrien levantó la mirada y le sonrió ladeadamente – Tú siempre sabes que decir, gracias my lady.

Marinette sonrió – Para esto estoy aquí… ¿Lo harás?

Adrien suspiró y asintió sin decir nada.

Marinette apretó su mano con fuerza – Sé que todo saldrá bien cuando vayas a tu casa.

-Querrás decir cuando vayamos – Dijo él decididamente.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó ella confundida.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, te necesito en esto – Pidió él.

Marinette lo pensó un momento y en definitiva no podía dejarlo solo, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, se veía en la necesidad de apoyarlo en un momento como este y eso es lo que haría.

-Iré contigo.

Los chicos no lo discutieron un minuto más, simplemente pagaron la cuenta de su desayuno y salieron de la cafetería para encaminarse a la Mansión Agreste. No iban tomados de la mano ya que las calles estaban concurridas y aún seguían siendo una pareja en secreto, sin embargo, no podían sentirse más cercanos como en ese momento.

Fue un largo camino ya que Adrien no tenía su auto, sin embargo, les dio tiempo para hablar en el camino y mantener los nervios controlados.

Los chicos al cabo de un rato llegaron a la enorme y majestuosa Mansión Agreste, Adrien tocó el timbre y se identificó, lo más probables es que por ello notificarían a sus padres que ya había vuelto a casa, por lo que quizás los encontrarían cara a cara en breve.

Mientras se abrían las puertas de la Mansión, Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien y la apretó fuertemente, cosa que él devolvió, se sentía nervioso pero la presencia de la chica lo hacía sentirse fuerte, era una sensación muy similar a la que tuvo la primera vez que se transformó en Chat Noir, sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron ellos deshicieron el agarre de manos y caminaron hasta la sala la cual se encontraba solitaria en ese momento, supusieron que acababan de avisar al matrimonio Agreste que ellos estaban ahí.

-Hey – Dijo Marinette captando la mirada de él – Todo va a salir bien, lo presiento.

-No lo dudo, tengo una mariquita de mi lado y eso es buena suerte – Respondió él sonriendo.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa, y se quedaron un momento solo mirándose el uno al otro hasta que escucharon una voz femenina que los hizo salir de su trance.

-Adrien.

Ambos fijaron su mirada en la pareja que se encontraba bajando lentamente la enorme escalera que estaba en la sala de la Mansión, la voz pertenecía a la Señora Agreste, quien apresuró un poco el paso. Adrien por su lado, sintió la necesidad de ir hasta donde estaba la mujer, y así lo hizo.

Al encontrarse la Señora Agreste puso su mano en la mejilla del chico y la acarició como solía hacerlo desde que había nacido y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima – Oh, mi pequeño Adrien.

Adrien no pudo evitar dejar toda su rabia y dolor atrás para abrazarla con fuerza y soltar un par de lágrimas – Mamá.

-Cariño, siento tanto haberme ido así, prometo que te lo contaré todo – Decía la mujer entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Adrien aún con lágrimas en los ojos habló – Lamento haberme ido así anoche, no me lo esperaba, te extrañé mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes – Respondió la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y lo unía al abrazo convirtiéndolo en un precioso momento familiar.

Marinette por su lado, también lloraba al ver semejante escena, los conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía cuánto había sufrido Adrien con la desaparición de su madre, por lo que en ese momento no podía más que sentirse feliz.

La familia Agreste se separó, ninguno podía creer que estuviesen de nuevo los tres juntos, sobretodo Adrien, quien incluso había perdido la esperanza de tener una familia luego de que su madre se fuera.

La Señora Agreste miró a Marinette y sonrió – Dios mío, Marinette ¿eres tú, verdad?

Marinette se sonrojó – Ehm sí, es un gusto verla Señora Agreste.

-Pero que hermosa estás – Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a abrazarla y susurrarle algo que solo ella pudiera escuchar – Gracias por cuidar de Adrien.

Marinette se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que Gabriel se dirigió a la chica – Señorita Marinette ¿quiere quedarse a almorzar con nosotros?

-Oh, no podría, ustedes querrán tener un almuerzo familiar – Dijo ella avergonzada.

-Insisto, será un placer que nos acompañes – Dijo Gabriel.

Marinette se sentía aun algo apenada, pero no podía rechazar la invitación del hombre cuando él y toda su familia estaban tan felices – Será un placer, gracias Señor Agreste.

Y así fue como todos los presentes tuvieron un excelente almuerzo en el gran comedor de la Mansión Agreste, durante el mismo la Señora Agreste se armó de valor y compartió con Adrien y Marinette la razón de su desaparición, y esta había sido causada debido a que hace tres años la Señora Agreste había recibido una llamada desde el Tíbet, en la cual se le había solicitado su presencia en dicho país para una investigación confidencial sobre unas especies marinas.

Los científicos encargados de dicha investigación, habían sido claros al exigirle que nadie podría saber sobre dicha investigación hasta que se completara y hubiesen estudiado y descubierto los efectos de dichas especies marinas. La Señora Agreste era una de las mejores biólogas marinas y amaba su profesión, se vio en la necesidad de hacer todo aquello ya que fue de las pocas biólogas que solicitaron para esa investigación y por ello había estado desaparecida durante tres largos años.

Ella confesó haberse arrepentido alrededor de un año después de entrar en la investigación, ya que en cierto modo había sentido como abandonó a Gabriel y a Adrien, sin embargo, luchó por ser fuerte y rezaba todas las noches para que ellos la entendieran y la perdonaran, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría lejos de ellos.

Mientras la Señora Agreste contaba toda la historia, Marinette le sujetaba fuertemente la mano a Adrien por debajo de la mesa, cosa que él agradecía ya que a pesar de que su madre estuviese ahí con él, todo aquello se seguía sintiendo surreal.

Fue una historia larga acerca de todo lo que vivió la Señora Agreste en el Tíbet, sin embargo, tanto Marinette como Adrien escucharon con atención y al finalizar, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su madre, era imposible guardarle algún rencor.

La familia Agreste y Marinette se quedaron el resto de la tarde hablando en la sala, hasta que la chica tuvo que irse porque se estaba haciendo tarde. Ella agradeció todo y se despidió para luego salir de la Mansión complacida de haber acompañado al chico, aunque aún algo aludida por lo que dijo la Señora Agreste cuando le agradeció por cuidar a Adrien, aún no se explicaba cómo pudo deducirlo.

Un par de horas después que la chica se fue, Adrien se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando al techo y asimilando todo lo que había pasado las últimas 24 horas, sin duda, su vida había dado un giro radical, aunque no se quejaba de ello.

Él se levantó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a su madre entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La mujer se sentó junto a su hijo y empezó a arreglarle el cabello.

-Mamá – Dijo Adrien avergonzado mientras reía.

-Cariño, sé que ya tienes 18 años pero sigo siendo tu madre y me perdí tres años de tu vida, no me reclames cuando haga cosas como esta.

-Pero ya no soy un niño – Respondió Adrien.

-Eso ya lo pude notar apenas te vi – Dijo ella sonriendo – Creciste mucho, además estás muy guapo.

-¡Mamá! – Dijo él.

-Debes tener muchas chicas detrás de ti, cariño – Respondió la mujer mirándolo con una ceja levantada sugestivamente – No me mientas.

-Vale, sí – Admitió apenado – Pero te juro que no fue mi culpa, y les he dejado bien claro que no me gustan.

-¿Y qué pasa con Marinette? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

A Adrien se le incendiaron mucho las mejillas – ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Desde cuando salen? – Preguntó la mujer tranquilamente.

-¡Nosotros no salimos! ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Intentó tapar aquello inútilmente.

La Señora Agreste se rio fuertemente – Cariño, es más que obvio que ustedes dos están juntos, solo bastaba con ver la forma en que se miraban cuando entré a la sala, era como si para ustedes no existiera nadie más en el mundo; además, he pillado como se tomaban de las manos bajo la mesa.

Adrien se sonrojó al recordar ese momento y bajó la mirada sin nada que decir, su madre volvió a hablar – ¿He acertado?

Él asintió y ella volvió a hablar – Adrien no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso, digo, siempre supe que tú y ella estarían juntos.

-¿Cómo? Cuando te fuiste éramos solo amigos.

-Cariño, lo sé desde que tu maestra me dijo que la besaste cuando eran unos niños, además, nunca fuiste tan cercano con una chica como lo eres con ella, creciste con Chloe y jamás la miraste de la forma como lo hiciste con Marinette, cuando los vi hoy fue más que evidente lo que pasaba.

Adrien suspiró – Se supone que es un secreto.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó la Señora Agreste sorprendida – Hacen una hermosa pareja.

-Es complicado, mamá – Intentó explicar Adrien – Digo, nosotros nos gustamos y estamos juntos, pero hay cosas que nos hacen que sea todo en secreto.

-Es una lástima, cariño – Respondió la mujer – Sé que esto es una decisión de ustedes dos y supongo que sí están en secreto es por una buena razón que no me incumbe, pero quiero que sepas que cuando decidan decirlo voy a estar muy feliz y los apoyaré como nadie.

Adrien adoraba que su madre fuera tan comprensiva, ni siquiera había hecho hincapié en que le contara porque estaban en secreto y eso le daba tranquilidad ya que se evitaría las mentiras para cubrir sus identidades – Gracias mamá.

-Vale pero quiero que me cuentes como les has ido.

Adrien se rio – Bueno, empezamos a salir un poco después de Halloween y a pesar de que sea en secreto ha sido maravilloso, admito que me costó aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella pero todo resultó bien al final.

-Me alegro que así sea, cariño – Dijo ella – Adrien.

-¿Sí, mamá? – Respondió él aun pensando en Marinette.

-¿Se están protegiendo?

Aquella pregunta sí que lo tomó desprevenido y por poco muere de la vergüenza al escucharla – ¡Mamá!

La señora Agreste se reía fuertemente ante la reacción de su hijo mientras este seguía hablando y tartamudeando – ¿Qué te hace pensar que…? Bueno que Marinette y yo… Ehm… ¡Tú sabes!

-Adrien – Respondió la mujer parando de reírse – Tienes 18 años y eres un chico, es dificil para mi saber que ya no eres mi pequeño pero, no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo.

-¿Por qué lo piensas? – Preguntó él tratando de mantener tan siquiera ese detalle en secreto.

-Ponlo de esta manera – Dijo ella – Ustedes andan en secreto, son prácticamente adultos, anoche te fuiste y esta mañana apareciste con ella y debo suponer que no pasaste la noche en la calle, sino en su casa.

Adrien se sonrojó mucho al ver como su madre dedujo aquello – No le digas a papá, por favor, lo que menos necesito es una charla de hombres con él.

-Te prometo que nada de esta conversación saldrá de mis labios, cariño – Aseguró ella – Pero necesito que tú me prometas que se cuidarán.

-Lo hacemos, mamá – Admitió avergonzado – Solo cortemos este tema ¿sí?

La señora Agreste rio – Está bien, tema olvidado, mejor háblame de tus planes para la universidad.

Aquel era un tema delicado, ya que hace tan solo un par de días había tenido una pelea con su padre por esa misma razón – Bueno, es complicado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Aún no has escogido?

-Sí lo hice – Dijo él – Pero a papá no le gusta.

-¿De cuál Universidad se trata?

-La escuela de negocios Emlyon, papá dice que puedo escoger cualquier universidad en el mundo menos esa.

La señora Agreste suspiró – Creo que conozco la razón.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No aceptaron a tu padre ahí – Respondió ella.

-¿Qué? Pero siempre quiso ser diseñador.

-No siempre, hubo una época en que aplicó en esa universidad y no fue aceptado, creo que no quiere que te lleves la misma decepción.

-O tal vez no me cree capaz de entrar – Respondió dolido.

-Adrien – Intento decir su madre.

-Mamá, papá y yo hemos tenido una relación tensa los últimos años y lo de la universidad solo la empeoró, voy a aplicar para esa universidad y si no entro pues, me disculparé con él.

-Sé que tú puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias – Dijo él con una sonrisa – Además, no quiero irme tan lejos de Marinette.

-¿A dónde irá ella?

-Hace un par de meses aplicó para una beca en Ecole De La Chambre Syndicale, ella es una estupenda diseñadora.

-Oh, la escuela donde estudió tu padre.

-Sí, pero es cara y bueno, sus padres no pueden costearla, aún está esperando respuesta de la beca, si la consigue y yo entro a Emlyon pues, no tendremos que separarnos.

-Sé que ambos lo van a lograr, cariño.

Adrien sonrió y su madre lo abrazó, a pesar de que esa haya sido una conversación bastante incómoda y en cierta parte algo intensa estaba feliz de que la hayan tenido, al parecer las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar en su familia, y no podía estar más agradecido.

 **N/A: Hola chicos, primero que nada quiero aclarar que el motivo de la desaparición de la madre de Adrien solo es una teoría que me he inventado para esta historia, solo eso, debido a que no hay nada confirmado en la serie sobre el paradero de la misma, cosa que espero sea revelada en la 2da temporada, por el momento solo he puesto esa teoría para avanzar la historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios. Un beso enorme.**


	16. De espadas que atraviesan tu corazón

Un mes había transcurrido desde que la Sra. Agreste había vuelto a la vida de Gabriel y Adrien, ambos sin duda se encontraban mucho más alegres aunque no hubiesen tocado de nuevo el tema de la universidad.

De hecho, en el último mes todos los estudiantes del Colegio Françoise Dupont habían aplicado sus exámenes de admisión para las respectivas Universidades a las que deseaban asistir, por lo que para ese momento todos se encontraban esperando respuestas. En lo que respecta a Adrien, este solo le había comentado a su madre y, en cuanto recibiera el sobre con la respuesta de la escuela de negocios Emlyon, independiente de cual fuese la decisión, hablaría con su padre.

Aquella noche, el muchacho se encontraba recostado en su cama escuchando música, era algo tarde e incluso ya había hecho su respectiva ronda nocturna como Chat Noir, aunque esta vez haya sido solo ya que Marinette le había dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer, cosa que tenía al chico un tanto desanimado ya que esas breves horas haciendo rondas por las calles de París eran de los pocos momentos que tenían en privado.

A decir verdad, a veces Adrien solo deseaba mandar a la mierda todo lo del secreto y besar a Marinette en medio del pasillo de la escuela y gritarle a todos que estaban juntos. Estaba consciente de que todo lo que hacían era por seguridad, así mismos y a París, sin embargo, ya había pensado varias veces en la posibilidad de dejar el secreto, y convencer a Marinette de que ellos era lo suficientemente capaces de defender la ciudad y llevar una relación como civiles sin la necesidad de esconderse, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría la chica.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una figura muy conocida entró por su ventana y empezó a caminar hacia él.

Adrien se quitó sus auriculares y se sentó en la cama mientras veía como Ladybug se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado un poco apenada, aprovechando la situación el chico no dudó en hablarle.

-Llegas un poco tarde para nuestra ronda, my lady.

-¡Lo sé! – Dijo ella avergonzada sin caer en que el chico solo estaba jugando con ella – Lo siento, es que tuve que hacer y enviar otros cinco diseños originales para la beca y se me hizo realmente tarde, prometo que…

Sin embargo, la disculpa de la chica se vio interrumpida cuando su novio posó sus labios sobre los de ella haciéndola callar, al principio se sorprendió por el gesto pero no pudo contenerse a devolvérselo de inmediato acompañado de leves caricias en el pecho de él. Adrien por su lado, no se privaba de acariciar una de sus mejillas con su mano, y con la otra atraerla hacía él por la cadera.

Ella fue quien se separó para tomar un poco de aire y algo sonrojada miró a su novio y habló – Estaba hablando demasiado ¿cierto?

-Un poco, aunque no me molesta hacerte callar – Soltó él provocando una sonrisa en ella – ¿Terminaste los diseños?

-Sí, aunque todavía no tengo respuesta de la Universidad – Dijo ella un poco preocupada.

Adrien de inmediato tomó su mano – Eres la mejor diseñadora que conozco, lograrás entrar.

-Solo lo dices porque soy tu novia – Respondió tajante – Vamos Adrien, tu papá es uno de los mejores diseñadores del mundo, no soy tan buena como dices.

-Entonces ¿cómo fue que te escogió como la ganadora en el concurso de bombines de hace unos años? – Dijo él.

-Solo fue suerte – Balbuceó ella.

-Marinette, sabes que tienes talento para esto, sé que entrarás.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? No puedo pagar esa Universidad, y la escuela pública no ofrece un programa tan amplio y fantástico como el Ecole De La Chambre Syndicale.

-Yo sé que lo harás, has trabajado duro por meses para conseguir esa beca, incluso has dejado tus deberes de Ladybug de lado, y eso ya es decir mucho ya que tu no dejas nunca tus deberes como superheroina en segundo lugar – Acotó el chico.

Ella miró hacia abajo un poco dudosa, pero luego alzó de nuevo la vista para encontrarse con ese hermoso par de ojos verdes que tanto le hacían perder el rumbo, incluso no pudo evitar acercarse a él y darle un corto beso en los labios – Gracias.

Adrien solo sonrió y ella volvió a hablar – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Aún no recibes repuesta de Emlyon?

-Por desgracia no.

-Sé que tú también lo vas a lograr, te has esforzado mucho por entrar.

-Espero que todo valga la pena – Dijo él un poco nervioso – Ninguna universidad me llama la atención como esa, y sin duda, no pretendo dejarte.

-Creo que ya nos hemos preocupado suficiente hoy por el futuro ¿no crees?

-Sí, no nos adelantemos.

-¿Cómo te sientes para el Torneo de Esgrima mañana? – Preguntó ella recordando el evento.

-Pues nervioso y emocionado, es el último torneo en la escuela.

-Siempre lo haces genial, mañana no será la excepción.

-¿Irás? – Preguntó un poco dudoso.

-Sabes que nunca me los pierdo ¿por qué habría de hacerlo este año?

-Creí que querías evitar más interrogatorios por parte de Nino y Alya – Dijo Adrien.

Entonces la chica recordó que aquello era cierto, últimamente sus dos amigos se habían intensificado en lo que respecta a sus preguntas sobre ellos dos, a decir verdad, la pareja había tratado de evitarlos a toda costa, no querían mentirles más.

-Quiero hacerlo, prefiero evitarlos con tontas excusas que seguir mintiéndoles sobre que entre tú y yo no pasa nada – Respondió ella con la mirada abajo.

Entonces fue cuando Adrien vio el momento perfecto para abordar aquel tema que tenía en su mente hacía un rato.

-Marinette, he estado pensando en algo.

Ella lo miró un poco extrañada por su cambio de actitud – ¿De qué se trata?

-No quiero más secretos con los chicos, quiero decirles que estamos juntos – Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Adrien pero dijimos que…

-Sé lo que dijimos, pero míralo de esta forma – Empezó a explicar – Tenemos medio año saliendo juntos en secreto y no han pasado cosas que puedan amenazar a París o a nosotros mismos, no creo que le hagamos daño a alguien si decimos que estamos saliendo como Marinette y Adrien.

-Ehm, no lo sé Adrien – Respondió ella – Tal vez, solo hemos tenido suerte de que nadie nos haya visto aún, no quiero que por nuestra culpa vuelvan a atacar París como aquella vez.

-Marinette esa vez el villano me encontró como Chat Noir y a ti como civil, por eso se nos fue de las manos la situación, pero si al ser superhéroes seguimos siendo solo compañeros y como civiles una pareja normal, nadie lo sospechará.

-Creí que haríamos este sacrificio por París, costara lo que costara, Adrien – Dijo Ladybug un poco molesta.

-Sé que lo hacemos por París, pero ¿qué hay de nosotros, Marinette? ¿Estaremos en secreto toda la vida? ¿O es por qué es algo pasajero?

Ella lo miró confusa – ¿A qué te refieres? No estarás hablando de nuestra relación ¿verdad?

-Solo digo que, estoy cansado de que estemos en secreto, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de llegar a la escuela y poder besarte sea cual sea el lugar, o tomarte de la mano y caminar así por los pasillos, salir por las tardes o las noches sin el miedo de ser descubiertos, es todo lo que quiero.

-No se trata de lo que queremos, Adrien – Dijo ella con la mirada triste – Se trata de lo que es correcto para París, no para nosotros.

Adrien sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior y habló – Es gracioso ¿no crees? Cuando mi madre volvió me dijiste que hiciera lo que yo quería con respecto a eso, no lo que pensara que fuese correcto.

Ella se quedó sin palabras ante aquello, ya que él tenía la razón y siguió hablando – Sé que nuestro deber es proteger a París, pero a veces tenemos que pensar también en nuestras vidas como civiles, y en definitiva, no quiero que seas un secreto nunca más.

Ladybug apretó los puños, ella parpadeaba más de lo normal y encaró a Adrien con un nudo en la garganta – No puedo tomarme tan a la ligera mi trabajo como lo haces tú, a través de los años me he dado cuenta que si somos superhéroes es porque ponemos nuestro deber antes que nuestro corazón, sin importar lo que tengamos que sacrificar.

Adrien la miraba sin poder creerlo – Entonces me quieres decir que ¿debemos sacrificar nuestra relación por nuestro trabajo?

-No me refiero a eso, solo digo que si somos buenos superhéroes entonces, tener nuestra relación en secreto no debería ser un problema para nosotros.

-Bueno, entonces creo que no soy un buen superhéroe – Dijo Adrien con cierto tono de enojo.

-Adrien – Empezó a decir ella mientras buscaba sus ojos.

-Ya quedó claro, es obvio que siempre seremos un secreto, en el dado caso que duremos más tiempo.

Ahora fue el turno de Marinette de enojarse – ¿Estás insinuando que esto terminara pronto? ¿A eso te referías con que fuese pasajero?

Adrien la encaró seriamente – Te amo Marinette, pero no quiero una relación en secreto más tiempo.

Él tragó grueso, a decir verdad nunca le había dicho que la amaba, no tuvo ni idea de cómo esas palabras salieron de su boca sin antes medirlas. La chica por su lado, le sostenía la mirada buscando las palabras correctas para aquello.

-También te amo Adrien, pero tengo un deber con París y lo sabes – Dijo Ladybug mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana, era hora de que se fuera antes de romper a llorar ahí mismo.

Él suspiró resignado – Por lo visto tienes tus prioridades bien en claro.

Antes de salir por la ventana, ella se giró y con la voz un poco ronca dijo – Lo siento, Adrien.

Y sin decir una palabra más, salió del lugar dejando a Adrien tal como inició la noche, mirando el techo, con los auriculares en sus oídos mientras la música retumbaba en sus tímpanos, y con la cabeza llena de preocupaciones.

Marinette se encontraba en las gradas de la cancha de la escuela junto con todos sus amigos, ya que todos habían ido ese viernes a apoyar a Adrien en el último torneo de esgrima.

A pesar de su pelea la noche anterior, Marinette sentía la necesidad de ir a verlo, y aquello no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que si no iba sus amigos sospecharían que algo pasaba, definitivamente eso la tenía sin cuidado, ya que todo lo que Adrien le dijo la noche anterior había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza sin poder salir de ahí.

El torneo había comenzado hacía ya una hora, y aquel se dividía en varias fases, y aunque a esas alturas de la vida Marinette aún no comprendiera del todo el deporte, le encantaba ir a apoyar a Adrien, aunque en ese momento solo deseaba que las cosas estuviesen bien entre ellos.

Alya sin duda se había fijado en lo nerviosa y algo triste que había estado su amiga ese día, incluso pudo notar el corrector que había aplicado su mejor amiga en las ojeras que tenía para disimularlas.

-Marinette – Dijo Alya por debajo sin atraer la atención de los demás – ¿Estas bien?

-Claro – Respondió ella tratando de disimular – ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Alya negó con la cabeza – Te conozco demasiado bien, prácticamente no has hablado con Adrien hoy, por si fuera poco estás un poco triste y desanimada, y sé perfectamente que detrás del corrector hay grandes ojeras que me indican que estuviste despierta toda la noche pensando o, espero que no sea así, llorando por algo.

-¿Qué dices, Alya? Adrien y yo estamos bien, igual que siempre.

-Él tampoco me engaña, cuando llegaste ustedes apenas y se saludaron, y él estaba algo triste, y sé que no era nerviosismo por el torneo.

-Alya, confía en mí – Decía pesadamente – Digamos que Adrien y yo tuvimos un ligero desacuerdo, pero es algo de lo que no debes preocuparte.

-Entonces ¿estuviste llorando?

-¡No! Es solo que me dormí tarde haciendo unas cosas para la beca – Dijo Marinette rápidamente tratando de evitar el tema.

-Marinette no me engañas, sé que algo grave pasó, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres o no puedes, pero por favor, no me mientras diciéndome eso de que estás bien cuando a leguas se nota que no están ni cerca de estar bien – Respondió Alya enojada.

Marinette solo se sintió peor – Demonios, lo siento Alya, no quería preocuparte, es solo que es complicado.

-¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? Soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco muy bien, sabes que no voy a juzgarte y trataré de entenderte.

-Lo sé, es solo que… – Sin embargo, Marinette no pudo terminar su frase ya que era el turno de Adrien y fijó su mirada en él.

Sin duda, los años entrenando arduamente no había pasado en vano para Adrien, ya que era de los mejores de la escuela y siempre lo demostraba en ese tipo de eventos. Marinette siempre se ponía algo nerviosa cuando veía las espadas, sin embargo, sabía que Adrien no saldría lastimado.

Mientras transcurría esa última fase del torneo, Marinette miraba Adrien y toda la conversación de la noche anterior se reproducía en su mente, en cierta parte, él tenía razón ya que ella misma había tenido el deseo de dejar las mentiras y salir como pareja en su vida como civiles, pero su deber como Ladybug la frenaba y en ese momento la tenía entre París y Adrien, cosa que la había hecho llorar toda la noche.

La noche anterior había sido sincera con él, aunque sintió que estuvo mal no decirle que ella deseaba lo mismo que él y que su mayor miedo era que aquello no funcionara o que por eso París se viera afectada, y eso es algo que nunca se podría perdonar si llegara a ocurrir.

Pero, al ver a Adrien ahí y pensar en todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta donde estaban la hacía sentirse una tonta al haber peleado con Adrien la noche anterior, siempre habían resuelto todo tipo de situaciones, ya fuese con Ladybug y Chat Noir, o como Marinette y Adrien, entonces ¿por qué pensaba que no podrían con esto? Al fin y al cabo eran un equipo, y no solo en combate, y quizás ellos podrían con eso, y solo había una forma de averiguarlo, intentándolo.

Marinette miró a Adrien con una sonrisa, estaba decidida a hablar con él y disculparse por lo de la noche anterior, y cuando las cosas ya se hubiesen aligerado un poco pues decirle que ella también quería lo mismo que él y que podrían hacerlo los dos siempre que estuvieran juntos, no había margen de error.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas y se fijó cuando el torneo terminó y estaban empezando a entregar las medallas a todos los participantes del mismo, y además, el director le otorgó a un grupo de tres estudiantes de último año una medalla extra por haber pertenecido al equipo desde el primer año, Marinette aplaudió como nadie cuando Adrien recibió la de él.

Adrien luego de haberse puesto la medalla no pudo evitar mirar a la parte del público donde estaban todos sus amigos, y por supuesto donde estaba Marinette, posó su vista en ella un tanto dudoso de lo que debía hacer debido a su discusión de la noche anterior, sin embargo, al verla aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro no pudo evitar devolvérsela, al parecer las cosas mejoraban para ellos aunque tuvieran mucho de qué hablar.

Para finalizar el torneo, el vocero había anunciado que el equipo de porristas haría un último número, a lo cual Marinette y Alya pusieron automáticamente cara de fastidio, no tanto por las porristas en general, sino porque dentro de ese grupo figuraban sus queridas enemigas Chloe y Lila.

-¿No deberían estar apoyando al equipo de fútbol o al de baloncesto? – Dijo Alya.

-Creo que conozco las razones por las que quizás pidieron hacer un número al equipo de esgrima – Respondió Marinette un tanto celosa, ya que la obvia razón es porque Adrien estaba en el equipo.

-De todas formas, ninguna tiene oportunidad con él – Dijo Alya prácticamente leyendo la mente de su amiga.

La rutina de las porristas terminó y los participantes de torneo caminaron hasta el centro de la cancha en una mini celebración mientras el director daba su discurso final, al terminar este, la celebración de los alumnos no se hizo esperar.

-Andando chicas, debemos buscar a Adrien y celebrar – Dijo Nino.

-Sí, andando Marinette – Dijo Alya mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga.

Marinette aún no había empezado a caminar ya que no quería perder de vista a Adrien, y cuando se dispuso a hacerlo junto con sus amigos todos quedaron helados cuando en cámara lenta vieron como Lila se acercó hasta Adrien y sin previo aviso lo rodeó con sus brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Marinette no se movió por un momento y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras Lila besaba con furia los labios de Adrien. Ella no pudo soportarlo más tiempo y se soltó del agarre de su mejor amiga para salir corriendo de la cancha lo más rápido posible antes de que sus lágrimas empezaran a aparecer.

Adrien estaba en estado de shock y fue unos segundos después que reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por lo que cortó de inmediato el beso con Lila. Él posó de inmediato su mirada hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos y solo pudo ver como Marinette salía corriendo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Preguntó enojado a Lila.

-Vamos Adrien, no te hagas rogar, sabes que ambos lo queríamos.

-¡No sabes nada!

Y sin decir más, Adrien salió disparado hacía donde había corrido Marinette, si tenía suerte podría alcanzarla. Por su mente solo pasaba encontrar a Marinette y decirle que él no tuvo nada que ver en eso, pero demonios, todo era tan complicado en ese momento entre ellos dos que el beso con Lila solo empeoró las cosas.

Adrien divisó a Marinette en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos y que llevaban hasta la salida trasera de la escuela por lo que logró apresurar el paso y tomarla cuidadosamente del brazo.

-Marinette – Dijo él mientras le daba la vuelta para que se miraran.

-Suéltame, Adrien.

-Te lo puedo explicar, Lila… – Sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió furiosa.

-¡Demonios Adrien! Sé que estábamos peleados pero ¿besarte con Lila frente a todos? ¿Y aun así quieres que le digamos a todos de nuestra relación?

-¡No fue así! Ella me besó.

Los ojos de Marinette ya estaban llorosos para ese momento – Anoche las cosas no terminaron bien y quería arreglarlas Adrien, pero es obvio que como yo pongo mi deber antes que a mis sentimientos fuiste a por otra, y ahora entiendo a qué te referías con lo de que si nuestra relación llegaba a durar más tiempo, sabías que no lo haría.

-Marinette no, por Dios déjame explicarte – Dijo él tomándola de la mano, pero al instante ella lo apartó.

-Sólo déjalo así, quedaron claras nuestras prioridades ayer, adiós Adrien – Dijo ella mientras salía prácticamente corriendo de la escuela.

Adrien solo la miró mientras desaparecía por el solitario pasillo, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar y a decir verdad su único deseo en ese momento es que todo fuese una jodida pesadilla, y rogaba que alguien lo despertara con un balde de agua fría, aquello sin duda sería menos doloroso que entender que Marinette acababa de romper con él, ya que eso de por sí se sentía como si millones de espadas de esgrima lo atravesaran, dejándolo inútil.

 _-Vaya mierda en la que he caído –_ Pensó él antes de desplomarse en el piso con la cabeza entre las piernas y un gran peso en los hombros.

 **N/A: Holaaa! Bueno sin duda creo que esto no lo veían venir, pero créanme cuando les digo que lo necesitaba para el avance de la historia, espero que no quieran matarme. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y les doy muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que sigan así. Un beso enorme para todos!;)**


	17. A dirty little secret

Marinette estaba apoyada en la baranda del balcón mirando los edificios de París, eran alrededor de las 11:00 p.m. y en ese momento debería estar haciendo su ronda nocturna, sin embargo, había decidido hacerla una hora antes para no encontrarse con Adrien.

La verdad es que ella había visto todo, sabía que fue Lila quien se abalanzó sobre Adrien, pero le seguía doliendo ya que en cierta parte se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior sobre poner su deber antes que a su corazón, es como si el destino le diera una lección.

 _-Y vaya lección de mierda –_ pensaba ella mientras apretaba sus puños _– Creo que en fondo me lo merecía… Aunque creo que él no merecía el trato que le di en la escuela; demonios, solo quisiera que todo fuese una estúpida pesadilla y que vinieran a despertarme –._

Y tal como si lo hubiera deseado unos brazos que rodearon su cintura la sobresaltaron, sin embargo, aquello no fue todo ya que pudo sentir como se elevaba y veía como la ciudad se hacía pequeña a sus pies. Al girarse pudo encontrarse con el perfil de Chat Noir y su bastón plateado que se estaba alargando para que luego el chico hiciera sus maniobras de desplazamiento con el mismo.

Todo fue tan rápido que Marinette apenas y pudo darse cuenta que había sido prácticamente raptada por Chat Noir de su casa y eso la enojó ya que era la última persona a quien quería ver ese día.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?! – Dijo ella sujetándose fuertemente para no caerse.

-No viniste a nuestra ronda, creí que jamás dejabas tus deberes de Ladybug de lado – Respondió él mientras tomaba a Marinette entre sus brazos y corría por los techos.

-No lo hago – Dijo ella desafiante – Hice mi ronda, solo que más temprano.

-Ah, entonces ya tenemos una cosa menos que hacer, Ladybug.

-¡¿Quieres bajarme?!

-Tenemos cosas de que hablar – Dijo él tranquilamente mientras daba saltos.

-¡Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Vi suficiente en la escuela hoy!

-Ambos sabemos que ella lo hizo y que yo no quería – Respondió mientras la miraba de reojo.

Marinette evitó su mirada ya que estaba avergonzada porque lo que él decía era cierto, sin embargo, su orgullo aún no la dejaba admitirlo.

-El que calla otorga ¿no? – Dijo él al no tener respuesta.

-Pudiste haberme pedido que habláramos en vez de raptarme.

-Ambos sabemos que te negarías, tendría que ser por la fuerza de todas formas.

-¿A dónde me llevas? Si se puede saber.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Solo necesitamos un sitio para hablar.

-Disculpame si tenía ganas de saber mi destino esta noche.

-Solo te diré que conoces bien ese lugar y que es uno muy alto.

-¿Por qué no pudo ser en mi casa o en algún lugar normal sin el complejo de gato raptor?

-Porque no habrías ido o habrías encontrado una excusa para escaparte, sé que a donde te llevaré no tendrás otra salida hasta que hablemos.

Marinette bufó – Te recuerdo que así como tú puedo usar mi yoyo e irme.

-¿Y con cuál _kwami_ te transformaras? No veo a Tikki por aquí.

Entonces fue cuando Marinette se dio cuenta que él tenía razón, Tikki se había quedado en su habitación comiendo galletas para reponerse de su transformación, y pues apenas y tuvo tiempo de actuar cuando Chat Noir la sacó de su casa, por lo que estaba atrapada con ese gato hasta que hablaran.

-Qué molesto puedes llegar a ser.

-Ya me lo habías dicho, my lady – Dijo él mientras su bastón se empezaba a desplazar hacia arriba hasta llegar a la punta de la Torre Eiffel.

Ellos habían estado ahí millones de veces desde que eran Ladybug y Chat Noir por lo que a ninguno le daba miedo la altura a la que pudiesen estar, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Marinette por el momento no tenía salida del maravilloso monumento.

-Plagg, fuera garras – Dijo el superhéroe volviendo a su forma civil y junto con ello dándole un poco de queso camembert a su _kwami._

Marinette estaba apoyada en la baranda y Adrien no dudó en acercarse a ella y buscar de inmediato sus ojos.

-Han sido días complicados ¿no? – Dijo él.

Marinette alzó los hombros – Supongo que hasta las mejores parejas los tienen.

-¿Seguimos siendo una pareja? – Preguntó él bastante dudoso.

Marinette tragó grueso – Sé que esta tarde dije que lo dejaras así, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera te di tiempo de decir nada.

-Cuando te vi en la gradas sonriéndome pensé que las cosas estaban mejor entre nosotros, aunque no hubiésemos hablado al respecto.

-Lo estaban Adrien, ya no estaba enojada y de hecho iba a hablarte de algo importante después del torneo, pero luego Lila…

-Lila nada, sabes muy bien que no me gusta, nunca me ha gusta y jamás lo hará, has visto millones de veces que la he rechazado ¿por qué pensaste que esta vez sería distinto?

Marinette bajó su mirada – Por lo que dije la otra noche, pensé que en verdad querías terminar conmigo.

-¡No! Por Dios, no quiero.

-Entonces ¿no estás molesto porque preferí darle prioridad a mi deber como Ladybug?

-Me molestó un poco, pero después me di cuenta que seríamos unos tontos si terminamos por esto, digo, yo me enamoré de ti sabiendo que por nada en el mundo dejarás a París en segundo plano.

-Oh por Dios, me siento como una idiota – Dijo ella avergonzada – Me comporté como la típica novia celosa.

-No te culpo, creo que yo no hubiese reaccionado mejor si cualquier imbécil te besa en frente de mí – Adrien dijo aquello en forma de broma, sin embargo, sabía que estaban en algo serio – Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

-Supongo que debí esperar que ella hiciera algo como eso en cualquier momento, de todas formas ella y todos los demás piensan que no tienes novia.

Adrien suspiró pesadamente y la miró seriamente – Pues no quiero que sea más así, quiero que ella y todas las chicas que se me insinúan sepan que tengo novia, y por sobretodo, que tú eres mi novia.

Él la tomó de la mano y ella la apretó fuertemente – Justo de eso quería hablarte.

Adrien la miró sorprendido – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Anoche lo pensé mucho, y creo que no estaría mal que Adrien y Marinette empezaran a ser una pareja a la vista de todos, mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir siguen siendo solo compañeros del crimen.

-¿Tú estás hablando en serio?

-Adrien tú tenías razón, no tenemos que ser un secreto como civiles y eso no significa que no seamos buenos superhéroes, estoy cansada de mentirle a los chicos y a nuestras familias, aunque no tengo la menor idea de cómo tomaran el hecho de que llevamos saliendo medio año en secreto.

-Estoy seguro que estarán felices a pesar de todo – Adrien sonreía y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Pensarás que estoy un poco loca por mi cambio de opinión de un día a otro, pero me di cuenta que eres tan importante como París lo es para mí, y no quiero perderte y luego arrepentirme… Por si fuera poco, estamos en el último mes de escuela y lo que más deseo es que estemos juntos en el baile, la graduación y todas esas cosas que…

Sin embargo, el emotivo discurso de Marinette fue interrumpido cuando Adrien la calló con un beso, el cual fue correspondido con la misma intensidad con el que fue dado. Marinette lo abrazó por el cuello y Adrien puso ambas manos en su cadera atrayéndola hacía él. Aquello sin duda les sentaba bien a los dos, ya que entre todas sus peleas y el tiempo que no habían podido estar juntos, ya se necesitaban en uno al otro de esa manera.

Adrien cortó el beso y sintiendo como su aliento se mezclaba con el de Marinette habló – Te amo.

Marinette sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento, no podía describir como se sentía en ese momento, aunque eso se podía resumir en tres palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa – También te amo.

Él volvió a capturar sus labios y ella no se opuso ante el roce, la verdad es que los dos se sentían dichosos ahí parados besándose en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel, todo se sentía sacado de una película romántica.

Adrien besaba el cuello de Marinette con desespero mientras ella quitaba la chaqueta de él y empezaba a subir su camiseta para dejar a su merced su pecho tonificado, por otro lado, Adrien no se inhibía al momento de tocar los senos de su novia por debajo de su camiseta y por encima de su brassier haciéndola soltar leves gemidos.

Marinette se sentó a ahorcadas sobre él y empezó a besar su pecho para luego dirigirse a sus labios nuevamente mientras él la tomaba de las caderas. Adrien cortó el beso para deshacerse de la camiseta de su novia, junto con ello se sentó en la cama aún con Marinette sobre él y empezó a besar su cuello y el inicio de sus senos mientras ella arqueaba su espalda.

Fue Marinette quien tomó la mano de Adrien y la llevó hasta el broche del brassier, a lo cual él no dudó en desabrocharlo y quitar esa prenda del cuerpo de su novia dejándola por el momento en el mismo estado de desnudez que él.

Marinette volvió a capturar sus labios mientras él ponía ambas manos en el pecho de ella y empezaba a acariciar con vehemencia sus senos al desnudo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Marinette cortó el beso y volvió a recostarse en su cama para empezar a desabrochar sus jeans y lo que quedaba de su ropa interior, a lo cual Adrien la imitó y junto con ello buscó el condón en la mesa de noche que Marinette tenía junto a su cama.

Ambos adolescentes se metieron bajo las sábanas color rosa, Adrien se colocó encima de ella, entrelazó sus manos y bajó lentamente para besarla suavemente mientras ella correspondía y acariciaba su pecho. Adrien empezó a entrar en ella poco a poco haciéndose uno de nuevo.

Él aceleraba el vaivén de movimientos mientras la tomaba de la cintura con una mano y la otra estaba entrelazada aún con la de ella, Marinette gemía en la boca entreabierta de él y mordía sus labios para no gritar tan fuerte.

Ambos alcanzaron el clímax mientras gemían en nombre del otro ahogadamente, Adrien salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, aunque al instante no dudó en atraer a Marinette hacía él abrazándola fuertemente.

Marinette aun tratando de recuperar la respiración no dudó en acercarse su rostro al de su novio y besarlo tiernamente, ambos estaban felices de lo mucho que habían avanzado aquella noche, y aunque pensaran que las cosas iban a ser más fáciles, la realidad era que tal vez no todo era tan fácil como realmente pensaban.

-Alya que gusto verte – Decía la Señora Sabine al abrir la puerta y encontrar a la morena aquel sábado por la mañana.

-El gusto es todo mío, Señora Dupain-Cheng – Respondió ella amablemente – ¿Se encuentra Marinette?

-Sí, me dijo que se dormiría temprano anoche ya que estaba cansada cuando llegó del Torneo de Esgrima.

-Sí, se fue antes que todos y quedé un poco preocupada por ella ¿puedo pasar a verla?

-Por supuesto, ya debe estar despierta – Respondió Sabine – Debo bajar a la panadería, dile que prepare desayuno y si necesitan algo no duden en avisarme a mí o a Tom.

-Gracias, la buscaré en su habitación y se lo haré saber.

La señora Dupain-Cheng salió de su casa dejando a Alya subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su mejor amiga, a decir verdad desde que la tarde pasada vieron cuando Lila besó a Adrien, Marinette había desaparecido y ni siquiera contestaba sus llamadas, imaginó que estaba enojada y decepcionada por lo que tal vez necesitaba a su mejor amiga con ella.

Alya abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró a la misma buscando a su amiga, fue entonces cuando posó su mirada en su cama y vio un bulto en ella _– Esa niña sigue dormida –_ pensó la morena mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta las escaleras que daban a su cama.

-¿Marinette? – Llamó Alya mientras subía las escaleras – Niña no puedes dormir todo el día, sé que ayer fue un día horrible pero andando, es hora de despertar y…

Pero Alya no pudo terminar de hablar ya que lo que menos esperó fue encontrar a Marinette despertando en compañía de Adrien, y para su desgracia, los dos cubiertos solo con una sábana rosada.

-Oh demonios – Fue lo único que pudo soltar la morena estática en la escalera.

-Alya – Dijo su mejor amiga con la cara completamente roja – Yo…

-Alya te lo podemos explicar – Fue lo primero que pudo decir Adrien mientras sentía como se ponía su cara de mil colores.

-Ustedes dos – Empezó a decir la aludida – ¡Demonios! ¡Definitivamente no quería ver esto!

-Nosotros no estamos en la mejor posición que digamos – Balbuceó Adrien.

-¡Pues yo los vi muy a gusto durmiendo a los dos! – Dijo Alya volteándose.

-Alya tenemos una explicación para esto – Respondió Marinette – Solo necesitamos, ehm, bueno tú sabes…

Alya los miró de reojo y alzó una ceja sugestivamente – ¿Vestirse? Por favor, háganme ese como el favor más grande de sus vidas.

La morena se encontraba bajando las escaleras hasta que se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de Adrien – Alya ¿podrías llamar a Nino y decirle que todos nos veremos en la cafetería en 15 minutos?

-Está bien ¡pero más les vale darse prisa y no perder el tiempo en algo más mientras espero! – Dijo ella mientras bajaba y salía de la habitación avergonzada y enojada.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron y suspiraron derrotados, definitivamente no era la forma que pensaron para decirle a sus amigos que estaban juntos, pero qué más da, era hora de enfrentarlos.

 **N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que estén de maravilla. Bueno por acá les dejo este capítulo con una reconciliación y una sorpresa para Alya, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por los comentarios y agradecería que siguieran así, son lo máximo. Nos leemos mañana en el siguiente, un beso enorme!**


	18. Después de la tormenta no viene la calma

Alya ya se encontraba en la cafetería y vio como Nino entró por la puerta y la divisó de inmediato en una mesa, el moreno se acercó hasta su novia y le plantó un beso en los labios mientras se sentaba a su lado y pasaba su brazo por la espalda de ella.

Él pudo notar de inmediato la mirada triste que tenía su novia – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y dónde está Adrien?

-Él llegará en unos momentos, yo me adelanté porque quería hablarte de lo que vi.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Marinette y Adrien están juntos – Soltó ella aún un poco furiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? Sabes que siempre lo niegan y…

-Nino – Dijo Alya susurrando – Los encontré juntos hoy en casa de Marinette.

Nino lo meditó un momento – Cuando dices juntos ¿te refieres a…?

-Sí, me refiero a que los encontré juntos en la cama.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-¡Ojalá estuviese bromeando! ¿Acaso sabes lo incómodo que fue?

-Está bien, ya lo he captado – Dijo Nino sin creerlo – ¿Estás enojada?

-Decepcionada más bien, Marinette me lo negó muchas veces y no puedo creer que haya sido cierto.

-Quizás tuvieron sus propias razones ¿no crees? – Dijo Nino tranquilizándola.

Alya guardó silencio un momento, y fue cuando vieron entrando por la puerta a Marinette y a Adrien, ellos saludaron y se sentaron y un poco avergonzados justo al frente de sus amigos. Los cuatro pidieron un desayuno rápido y en cuanto estuvo en la mesa fue Marinette la primera en hablar.

-Alya – Dijo ella llamando a su mejor amiga – Lamento que nos encontraras, bueno ya sabes cómo.

-Chicos – Dijo la morena encarándolos – No me molesta que los haya encontrado así, me incómoda, pero sobretodo me decepciona que no nos hayan contado antes en lo que estaban.

Marinette bajó la cabeza y Adrien habló – No lo hicimos con mala intención, simplemente queríamos ver si funcionaba.

-Pero saben que los hubiésemos apoyado como nadie – Dijo Alya.

-Estábamos un poco asustados – Dijo Marinette – No fue fácil admitir lo que sentíamos entre nosotros.

-¿Pero fue fácil mentirnos? – Dijo Alya.

-Alya – Dijo Nino tratando de calmarla – No creo que lo hicieran con esa intención.

-En lo absoluto – Dijo Adrien – Cuando nos dimos cuenta que estaba funcionando decidimos decirles.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso? – Preguntó Alya.

-De hecho, ayer – Respondió Marinette bajando la cabeza.

-¿Y desde cuándo están juntos? – Siguió preguntando Alya.

Adrien y Marinette se quedaron callados un momento, se supone que no querían más mentiras por lo que tuvieron que decir la verdad a pesar de que eso enojara más a Alya.

-Empezamos a salir poco después de Halloween – Respondió Adrien.

-¿Medio año? Viejo ¿cómo fue que nadie los descubrió? – Dijo Nino.

-No fue fácil.

-¿Alya? – Dijo Marinette al ver que su amiga no respondió nada – Sé que debes estar enojada y decepcionada pero entiende cuando te digo que no podíamos decirte nada, si no funcionaba no queríamos afectar al grupo completo.

-No queríamos preocuparlos tampoco – Respondió Adrien – ¿Podrían disculparnos por esto?

Nino no dijo nada, simplemente les sonrió amistosamente y chocó las manos con Adrien en señal de que por su parte todo estaba en orden, sin embargo, Alya estaba aún callada y seria.

-Alya sé que metí la pata al no contarte nada, pero entiende que sigues siendo mi mejor amiga y que no confiaré en nadie más para mis secretos a menos que seas tú, porque Adrien y yo seguimos siendo un secreto por lo momentos ¿sabes? Te necesito para mantenerlo así por un poco más de tiempo.

Alya miró a su mejor amiga, ella se veía totalmente sincera con lo que decía y además, era una tontería echar a perder tantos años de amistad por algo como eso. La morena les dio una sonrisa a sus amigos y luego habló.

-No sé cómo lo hicieron pero nos han impresionado, chicos – Dijo Alya – Claro que los perdono ¿qué clase de amiga sería si no lo hiciera?

-¡Oh eres la mejor! – Dijo Marinette abrazando a su mejor amiga mientras sus respectivos novios sonreían.

-¡Pero ni creas que aquí ha acabado el tema! Tienen que contarme todo con detalles… Bueno no, sin tanto detalles, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-¡Alya! – Dijeron Marinette y Adrien aún avergonzados por lo de esa mañana.

-Prometo que no volverá a suceder – Dijo Alya – La próxima vez tocaré la puerta antes de entrar, Nino te recomiendo hacer lo mismo en la casa de Adrien.

-Para la próxima las puertas tendrán el seguro puesto – Dijo Adrien haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron hablando por un par de horas ahí, ya que debían ponerlos al corriente de todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses entre ellos. Marinette y Adrien estaban felices de haberles dicho aunque no como esperaban, sin embargo, esperarían un poco más para decirles al resto ya que tenían una misión un poco más complicada, decirles a sus padres.

-¿Estás lista? – Dijo Adrien mirando seriamente a su novia.

-Tengo miedo – Respondió ella.

-Hey pase lo que pase estaremos juntos ¿sí? – Dijo él tomando su mano dándole confianza.

Marinette se acercó y lo besó para luego volverse a sentar frente a él, ambos estaban en el cuarto del chico, más específicamente sentados en su cama cada uno de ellos con un sobre sin abrir entre sus manos.

Esa misma mañana habían recibido respuesta de sus universidades y prometieron abrirlos juntos, y también habían prometido que pasara lo que pasara permanecerían juntos.

-A la cuenta de tres – Dijo Marinette mirando a su novio – Uno, dos y tres.

Ambos empezaron a abrir apresuradamente sus respectivos sobres sin atrever a mirarse hasta conocer la respuesta. Marinette y Adrien al tener las cartas en sus manos leyeron las respuestas que definirían su futuro y al terminar solo pudieron mirarse con cierto miedo a los ojos, sin estar seguros si hacer la pregunta o no.

Marinette con un nudo en la garganta decidió no hacer ninguna pregunta, simplemente decidió decirle a Adrien y esperar que él le dijera algo – Logré entrar como becada.

Adrien la miró expectante y sonrió – También entré.

-¡Oh por Dios! – Dijo ella mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chico y empezaba a besarlo con pasión y felicidad de que ambos irían a la universidad sin la necesidad de tener que separarse.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías! – Dijo Marinette.

-¡Yo sabía que conseguirías esa beca! Eres la mejor diseñadora del mundo.

-No es para tanto, Adrien.

-Oh, sí que lo es – Respondió él – Por eso, he comprado algo para ti y para mí.

-¿De qué se trata?

Adrien abrió el cajón junto a su cama y sacó dos tickets para enseñárselos a Marinette – Sé que no es el escenario más romántico del mundo pero ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de graduación?

-Adrien – Dijo ella sin creerlo – No tenías porque… Digo ¡soy tu novia! Claro que quiero ir contigo al baile.

-No estaba de más ser un poco romántico y preguntártelo, además, estamos en un buen momento ¿no crees?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Esta vez fue Adrien quien empezó a besarla mientras ella estaba encima de él sonriendo y correspondiendo a sus besos y leves caricias. Ambos estaban tan inmersos en su pequeña celebración de entrada a la universidad que apenas y escucharon la puerta de la sala abrirse y voces provenientes de la misma.

Ambos pararon de besarse para mirarse asustados, se suponía que Adrien debía estar solo en casa y por lo visto sus padres habían vuelto antes. Marinette se levantó de la cama recogiendo su sobre y carta de aceptación para luego esconderse en el baño de Adrien hasta que pudiera transformarse en Ladybug y salir de ahí, por los momentos debía mantenerse callada.

Adrien se recostó en su cama y tomó su celular disimulando estar en otras cosas hasta que su madre y padre aparecieron tras la puerta.

-Hola cariño – Dijo la Sra. Agreste maternalmente.

-Hola mamá, hola padre – Respondió Adrien levantándose de la cama – Llegan temprano.

-La junta de tu padre se canceló.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Gabriel tomando el sobre que estaba sobre la cama de Adrien, éste le había llamado la atención especialmente cuando vio el logo "Emlyon" en él.

Adrien miró a sus padres y sonrió – Entré a Emlyon, recibí hoy la carta de aceptación.

-Oh, Adrien – Dijo su madre acercándose y abrazándolo – ¡Felicidades cariño! Estoy tan feliz de que lo lograrás.

-Gracias mamá – Respondió él mientras buscaba con la mirada a Gabriel – ¿Padre?

Gabriel Agreste se había mantenido ajeno mientras aún trataba de asimilar que su hijo había entrado a una de las mejores escuelas de negocios del país y él nada tuvo que ver en eso, más que para oponerse.

El hombre dejó el sobre encima de la cama de nuevo y le tendió la mano a Adrien con una sonrisa – Felicidades hijo, y lamento no haber creído en que podrías hacerlo, supongo que me equivoqué desde un principio contigo.

Adrien no podía creer que su padre se estuviese disculpando con él, parecía aquello algo irreal y no dudó en tenderle la mano con fuerza mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, pocas veces eran así de emotivos entre ellos, y estaba seguro que había sido por todas la diferencias que tuvieron en años anteriores, sin embargo, sentía que todo eso se había desvanecido y que por una vez podrían estar bien entre ellos, en paz.

Marinette por su parte aún en el baño escuchaba todo lo que estaba pasando y sonreía al saber que por fin Adrien y su padre llegaban a un acuerdo, de verdad sentía que todo iba mejorando.

-Que maravilloso día, creo que merecemos una cena de celebración en honor a Adrien – Dijo la Sra. Agreste con una sonrisa.

-Wao, gracias mamá.

La Sra. Agreste estaba a punto de salir cuando encima de la cama vio unos tickets y decidió tomarlos para ver de qué se trataba.

Adrien se dio cuenta de inmediato y se ruborizó un poco – Esos son para el baile de graduación, mamá.

-¿Y ya tienes pareja? – Desde el baño Marinette sentía como se ruborizaba, de la misma forma que Adrien lo hacía frente a sus padres.

-Sí la tiene – Se adelantó a decir sorpresivamente Gabriel – Se trata de la Señorita Lila Rossi.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Adrien estupefacto – ¿De qué hablas, padre?

-Ayer tuve un encuentro con el Señor Rossi para unos negocios que haré con él, sin embargo, me dijo que tú y Lila estaban en una relación pero que no la habían hecho oficial ante nosotros, así que imagino que ella es tu pareja.

Marinette había escuchado cada palabra y sentía aún más rabia hacia Lila, pero tuvo que controlarse sino quería ser descubierta.

-Padre ¡esas son mentiras! – Dijo Adrien indignado – No tengo absolutamente ninguna relación con ella, es solo una compañera de clases.

-Pues su padre no me ha dicho eso, de hecho me dijo que hace unos días ella fue a apoyarte con las porristas en tu último torneo de esgrima y que todos vieron cuando te besó en la cancha, el Señor Rossi estuvo ahí ¿por qué habría de mentir?

-Ella me besó forzadamente, eso no significa que tengamos algo.

-Hijo, he pensado que esa chica sería perfecta para ti – Dijo Gabriel – Su padre tiene buenos negocios y su familia se lleva bien con la nuestra, te sentaría bien salir con ella, y creo que ese baile escolar es el momento perfecto para que empiecen.

-¡No! ¿Estás loco, padre? ¡Jamás saldría con una mentirosa como ella! – Explotó el muchacho.

-Adrien – Intentó decir su madre para que se tranquilizara un poco.

Gabriel frunció el ceño – Creo que necesitas un ajuste de actitud, y la mejor manera es obligándote a salir con la Señorita Rossi.

-Pero padre, no puedes obligarme a salir con alguien ¡ya tengo una novia!

En ese momento Marinette sintió pánico, esa no era la forma en que habían planeado decírselo a sus padres, sin embargo, tampoco se imaginó una situación como esa.

-¿Tienes una novia? – Preguntó Gabriel sorprendido – No debe ser más que una pérdida de tiempo o un capricho adolescente, saldrás con Lila Rossi.

-Gabriel, no puedes obligar a Adrien a salir con alguien que no quiere.

-Querida, esto es algo que a la larga será bueno para toda la familia – Respondió el hombre para luego mirar de nuevo a su hijo – Te ordeno a terminar lo que sea que tengas con esa chica que dices que es tu novia, es solo un capricho adolescente.

-Pero padre – Intentó decir.

-Ni una palabra más sobre el tema, Adrien – Respondió Gabriel – Te esperamos abajo para la celebración de tu entrada a la universidad.

Gabriel salió de la habitación, sin embargo, la Sra. Agreste no hizo lo mismo, simplemente se limitó a mirar a su esposo y decirle algo rápido – Ya te alcanzo, querido.

Gabriel no dijo nada más, simplemente salió de la habitación dejando a su esposa e hijo ahí. Adrien tenía la mirada en el suelo, tenía rabia e impotencia, y de repente recordó quien estaba en el baño escuchando cada palabra que su padre había dicho.

De inmediato salió corriendo y abrió la puerta – ¿Marinette? – Sin embargo, el lugar estaba vacío y eso solo le hizo ponerse peor de lo que lo había dejado la conversación con su padre.

-¡Demonios! – Gritó Adrien sin importar que su madre estuviese ahí.

-Cariño – Respondió ella mientras se sentaba con él en la cama – Sé que esto es injusto pero…

-Mamá, él no puede decidir todo en mi vida, y en definitiva no va a decidir a quién amaré, ya yo tengo una novia y la amo demasiado como para dejarla por una niña mentirosa como Lila.

La Sra. Agreste miró a su hijo y le sonrió maternalmente – Cariño si ella estaba escuchando todo, entonces me temo que lo mejor es que la busques de inmediato o las cosas se pondrán peor, sabes que me encanta Marinette para ti pero no creo que ella esté muy feliz con lo que escuchó.

-No me esperes para la cena, volveré en cuanto pueda.

Y sin decir nada más, Adrien salió de su casa tratando de no toparse con su padre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que si tenía suerte encontraría a Marinette antes de que esta llegara a su casa.

Y para su suerte cuando se encontraba cruzando el parque, logró divisarla sentada en una banca con la mirada abajo, él se acercó con cierto temor y se sentó junto a ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus manos, sin embargo, ella deshizo el agarre.

-Marinette…

-¿Por qué me seguiste, Adrien? – Dijo ella sin levantar la mirada.

-Porque sé que escuchaste todo y quiero que sepas que no pienso hacerle el mínimo caso a mi padre, tú eres mi novia, no ella.

-Pero te han ordenado que sea así – Respondió Marinette levantando la vista y Adrien pudo ver que sus ojos estabas llorosos.

-Dijimos que estaríamos juntos a pesar de todo, mi padre no va a ser un impedimento.

-Adrien – Dijo ella – Es obvio que tú y ella serían mejor pareja que tú y yo.

Aquello sin duda desconcertó mucho a Adrien – ¿De qué estás hablando? No la quiero a ella.

-Pero tu padre sí… ¿A quién vamos a engañar? Tu familia y la de ellas son poderosas, con gran status social, y yo solo soy Marinette, ni siquiera puedo pagar la universidad por mi propia cuenta.

-Sabes que odio toda esa mierda del status social.

-Pero a tu padre le importa, y por fin habías tenido una conversación con él gracias a que entraste en Emlyon, yo no quiero ser la razón por la que tu nueva relación con tu padre se venga abajo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio – Respondió él – Mi padre debe entender que no va a controlarme toda mi vida, se equivocó con lo de la universidad y estoy seguro que está equivocado con esto, tú eres la única chica que he querido.

-Adrien son cosas diferentes, no creo que tu padre de su brazo a torcer en lo que respecta a nosotros, Emlyon es una gran universidad, pero yo no soy una gran chica, soy solo la simple Marinette.

-Por Dios no digas eso, él está equivocado.

-No quiero ocasionarte más problemas con tu padre – Dijo ella mientras se levantaba – Ve e invita a Lila al baile, preséntala ante tu familia y amigos, y vivan felices para siempre.

-Debes estar bromeando – Respondió él levantándose y tratando de tomarla de las manos.

-No, estoy terminando contigo, es lo mejor para los dos – Respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos – Lamento que no funcionara.

Y sin decir una palabra más se fue del parque dejando a Adrien ahí parado sin poder asimilar lo que acaba de pasar mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo, aquello sin duda solo hacía más triste su día de lo que ya se había tornado.

 **N/A: Bueno sin duda deben querer matarme por esto, aunque espero que de igual forma hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo;)**

 **Varios de ustedes me dijeron que los separadores no salían por lo que traté de arreglarlo en este capítulo, por favor díganme si ha funcionado.**

 **Espero leerlos en los comentarios, un beso enorme!**

 **PD: En mi país ya es día de las madres, así que espero que pasen un excelente día con sus madres y en el caso de aquellas que ya tengan hijos y sean agasajadas por ellos, muchas felicidades! Hasta el próximo.**


	19. Noche de graduación

-¿Su padre dijo eso? – Preguntó Alya mientras aplicaba rubor en las mejillas de su amiga.

-Sí – Respondió ella con la cabeza abajo – No pude soportarlo más, así que salí a escondidas por la puerta trasera antes de que él pudiera verme.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?

-Logró alcanzarme en el parque, le dije que no quería causarle más problemas con su padre, así que terminé con él justo ahí – Dijo Marinette tratando de no llorar más.

-Marinette pero sabes que a él no le importa que tú no seas rica o el status social, te ama tal como eres – Dijo Alya.

-Creo que eso no fue suficiente Alya, de todas formas su padre no creo que hubiese aceptado que su hijo saliera con una chica como yo.

-Marinette eres especial en muchos sentidos, y Adrien logró darse cuenta de eso, por eso le gustaste, estoy segura que hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por que su padre lograra aceptar su relación.

-Ya no tiene caso, habían muchas cosas en nuestra contra – Respondió Marinette desanimada – Me temo Lila ganó y tendré que verla esta noche pavoneándose del brazo de Adrien.

-Estoy segura que Adrien estará igual de miserable que estás tú.

-Alya basta, ya se acabó, sabía que no duraríamos mucho, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Te pasaste tres años suspirando por él y cuando por fin están juntos y felices dejas que una mentirosa como Lila lo aparte de tu lado.

-No puedo hacer nada, prácticamente le lavó el cerebro a su padre y él lo hizo con el Señor Agreste.

-Pero nadie lo ha hecho con Adrien, y estoy segura que ni sus senos falso, trajes de diseñador o pestañas postizas puedan hacerlo cambiar de opinión – Aseguró Alya.

-Alya para, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, él irá al baile con Lila y probablemente los coronen Rey y Reina de la graduación, y yo iré con Nathaniel como amigos.

-Sigo pensando que todo esto en un error.

-¿Por qué? No veo nada de malo en Nathaniel.

-No es por él, es un gran chico, pero pienso que es un error que vayas con él cuando aún sigues queriendo a Adrien, y pienso que es un error más grande que él pierda su tiempo con alguien como Lila.

Marinette levantó los hombros resignada – Así son las cosas.

Alya se acercó hacía su mejor amiga y la abrazó con fuerza aunque con cuidado para no arrugar sus vestidos – Lamento todo lo que sucedió, mereces algo mejor que eso.

-Estaré bien, a veces las cosas simplemente no funcionan y así nos pasó a Adrien y a mí, aunque debo darte las gracias por estar conmigo desde esa noche y aguantarme llorando.

-Para eso son las amigas – Respondió Alya con una sonrisa – Ahora andando, Nino y Nathaniel nos esperan abajo.

Las chicas dieron unos últimos toques a su apariencia, y junto con ellos bajaron para recibir a sus parejas. Marinette se encontraba especialmente nerviosa esa noche, no había visto a Adrien desde que terminaron en el parque y la verdad es que la sola idea de saber que lo vería con Lila tomando su brazo le provocaba náuseas y ganas de llorar.

 _-Va a ser una larga noche –._

-¿Adrien? – Dijo la Señora Agreste asomando su cabeza en la habitación de su hijo.

Él se volteó para mirar a la mujer – Pasa mamá.

Ella hizo caso y al entrar pudo ver a su hijo con un smoking mientras luchaba por hacer un nudo en su corbata – Oh cariño, luces muy guapo.

Adrien se sonrojó – ¿Quieres ayudarme con la corbata? Aun no aprendo a hacer el nudo.

La Señora Agreste no se negó, simplemente se acercó hasta su hijo empezó a hacer un correcto nudo, al estar así de cerca pudo notar la mirada triste que tenía él mientras miraba los tickets para el baile.

-Oh Adrien, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que vuelvas a tener tu sonrisa de siempre.

-No tiene caso mamá, debo superarla algún día ¿no?

-Pero ni siquiera te veo con ánimos de ir a ese baile.

-Es porque no voy con quien quisiera, sino que iré con la chica que arruinó mi relación con mi padre y mi novia.

La Señora Agreste terminó de acomodar la corbata de su hijo y lo miró fijamente mientras acariciaba su cabello cariñosamente – Hablé con tu padre sobre el tema.

-¿Qué?

-Me pareció muy injusto lo que hizo y no me gusta verte triste, Adrien.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me apena decirte que eso es algo que tienen que hablar ustedes dos, quiere verte en su oficina en cuanto termines de vestirte.

Adrien no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación y dirigirse a la oficina de su padre, él entró a la misma como lo había hecho muchas veces y encontró al hombre de pie mirando unos papeles hasta que el muchacho entró y posó su vista en él.

-Mamá ha dicho que querías verme a solas.

-Ven aquí Adrien – Dijo el hombre invitándolo a que quedara frente a él, lo miró de los pies a la cabeza – Luces impecable con ese smoking.

-Debo hacerlo ¿no? Al fin y al cabo debo estar presentable para mi pareja – Dijo él evidentemente enojado.

Gabriel notó molestia en su tono y de inmediato abordó el tema – No sabía que tu novia era la Señorita Marinette, tu madre me lo dijo hace poco.

-Bueno has usado bien las palabras, ella _era_ mi novia, pero gracias a ti tengo una nueva pareja a la que ni siquiera soporto ver porque recuerdo que fue la causa de mi rompimiento.

-Tu madre me contó que llevaban saliendo varios meses en secreto y que incluso ya estaban haciendo planes para luego de salir de la escuela.

-Era secreto pero iba en serio con ella.

-No tenía idea de tu situación, Adrien… Jamás me comentaste nada.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? – Dijo Adrien aún con un tono de molestia – Antes de que mamá volviera apenas y nos dirigíamos la palabra, y para cuando ella volvió seguías enojado conmigo por lo de la universidad, por fin ese día recibí buenas noticias y llegas tú y dices todas esas cosas provocando que saliera de mi vida la persona que me había dado más felicidad que nadie lo últimos meses.

Gabriel estaba sorprendido ante las profundas palabras de su hijo – ¿La amabas?

-Lo sigo haciendo, padre – Respondió Adrien decidido – No es un capricho adolescente como dijiste ese día, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos desde que nos conocemos y desde que salimos todo fue maravilloso.

-Si era todo tan maravilloso ¿por qué habrían de ocultarlo?

-Teníamos nuestras propias razones para hacerlo por un tiempo – Respondió Adrien mirando a su padre seriamente – Ya teníamos pensado decirlo y hacerlo todo más fácil, pero llegaste tú con tu tonterías del status social y ella decidió irse solo para no ocasionarme más problemas contigo.

-¿Problemas conmigo?

-Sí, padre – Siguió hablando Adrien sacando todo lo que tenía dentro de sí – Es de las chicas que puede sacrificar cualquier cosa con tal de que todo salga bien y de ver a sus seres queridos felices, y terminó conmigo solo para que yo no peleara contigo porque no me dejabas estar con ella ¿ahora entiendes porque me enamoré de ella? No es como las otras chicas que solo piensan en que se pondrán o que están a dieta todo el tiempo, ella valía la pena.

Gabriel pensó un poco las cosas antes de soltar algo que recordó asombrado – Estuvo contigo el día que tu madre volvió.

-Sí, porque fue la primera persona en quien pude pensar cuando vi a mi madre luego de tantos años, estaba asustado y estar con ella me calmó, además me apoyó como nadie, al igual que con el tema de la universidad, jamás perdió la fe en mí.

Gabriel se quedó callado mirando a su hijo quien estaba sobresaltado ya que había dicho todo aquello prácticamente gritando, estaba enojado y solo quería decir todo lo que estaba en su cabeza en ese momento.

Adrien al no recibir más respuesta de su padre lo miró duramente – Si me disculpas, debo ir al baile donde veré a mi nueva pareja, padre. Que tengas buenas noches.

El chico empezó a caminar pero se paró en seco cuando escuchó la voz de su padre – Ve con ella.

Adrien se giró sorprendido – ¿Qué?

Gabriel miró a los ojos a su hijo – Ve con Marinette, si es la única chica que te hace feliz entonces vale la pena que estés con ella y no con la señorita Rossi.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Yo no hago bromas, Adrien – Respondió Gabriel – Ve a ese baile y espero que tengas suerte con la Señorita Marinette.

Lo que menos esperó Gabriel en ese momento fue que su hijo se abalanzara sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo como los que se daban solo de vez en cuando, podía sentir la sinceridad en él y no pudo evitar sonreír y devolverle el gesto – Gracias padre, de verdad muchas gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer, solo te pido que pronto me la presentes como tu novia – Respondió el hombre mientras miraba a su hijo – Y que tengamos una charla de hombres lo más pronto posible.

Adrien se avergonzó al escuchar aquello último – Está bien padre, nos vemos luego.

Gabriel vio cómo su hijo desaparecía tras la puerta y sonrió orgulloso ante lo que acababa de pasar, después de todo la relación con su hijo si podía mejorar si se lo proponían.

Marinette se encontraba en el baile de graduación junto con sus amigos, la verdad es que no podía quejarse ya que los chicos se habían asegurado de hacerla reír en todo lo que iba de la noche, y Nathaniel la había tratado muy bien, aunque seguía sintiendo un poco de tristeza por lo que había pasado con Adrien.

La chica a veces quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos que eran invadidos por el último baile que tuvieron, casualmente fue el de Halloween, aquel baile de máscaras donde inició todo, ahí había sido su primer beso con Adrien y además, esa fue la noche en la que ambos descubrieron sus identidades y todo su mundo se puso de cabeza.

A decir verdad esos días sin él habían sido interminables, ya que incluso antes de salir eran mejores amigos y se la pasaban horas juntos, el hecho de que ahora estuviese cada uno por su lado solo hacía que las cosas fueran peores de lo que ya eran.

-Hey – Dijo Alya sacándola de sus pensamientos – ¿Todo está bien?

Marinette levantó los hombros – Bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Sin embargo, antes de que las chicas pudieran seguir hablando, el DJ anunció que pondría una canción lenta y que invitaba a las parejas a pasar al centro de la pista, por lo que tanto Alya y Nino, Alix y Kim, Iván y Milené, Rose y Juleka no dudaron en ir hasta la pista.

Marinette se removió un poco incómoda al quedarse a solas con Nathaniel, hacía un par de años él había confesado sus sentimientos hacía ella, sin embargo, en aquel entonces ya sentía cosas por Adrien por lo que fue totalmente sincera con él al rechazarlo. Aunque las cosas ahora eran diferentes, ella había estado con Adrien y las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Nathaniel era un chico tímido y bastante aislado, sin embargo, Marinette lo consideraba un gran amigo, incluso tuvo el gesto de invitarla al baile cuando ella ya ni siquiera quería ir, lo menos que podía hacer era ser amable con él y que ambos pasaran una gran noche.

-Nathaniel ¿quieres bailar?

-Ehm ¿estás segura? – Respondió él nervioso – No sé bailar.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, mucha gente no sabe y el mundo no ha acabado por eso – Dijo ella levantándose – Andando.

Nathaniel le dio una sonrisa y ambos caminaron hasta la pista donde se dispusieron a bailar lentamente, aunque fuese una canción romántica ambos sabían que entre ellos no había más que amistad.

Marinette trataba de concentrar sus pensamientos solo en el baile o en el hecho de haber entrado a la universidad que tanto quería, sin embargo, todo aquello quedó desechado cuando a lo lejos pudo darse cuenta que Adrien entraba a la escuela y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Ella fue la primera persona a quien vio apenas Adrien entró, de inmediato los ojos azules de ella con los verdes de él lograron una conexión instantánea haciendo que ambos sintieran como si no existiera nadie más en ese lugar, sin embargo, Adrien sintió como su estómago se contrajo cuando vio a Marinette bailando con Nathaniel.

El chico había ido al baile con las intenciones de recuperar a Marinette y lo que menos espero fue encontrarla bailando una canción romántica con el chico que había estado enamorado de ella desde hacía años, eso sin duda no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

Adrien tuvo que limitarse a esperar que la canción parara si no quería hacer una escena de celos ahí mismo, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a sentarse Lila lo encontró y de inmediato lo abrazó, cosa que desde la pista de baile Marinette pudo ver y de inmediato sintió enojo de nuevo y ganas de irse de aquel lugar.

La canción terminó pero pocas parejas se fueron a sentar ya que el DJ seguía poniendo buena música, pero en el caso de Marinette y Nathaniel ellos fueron de las parejas que se dirigieron de nuevo a sus lugares debido a que Marinette se había excusado con que no se sentía bien, aquello no era del todo falso ya que no le gustaba la vista y solo quería no ver a Adrien de la mano con Lila.

Adrien no había perdido de vista a Marinette ni por un minuto y apenas vio cuando dejó la pista de baile se excusó con Lila diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, pero la realidad es que el chico se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba la pareja.

-Hola chicos – Dijo Adrien tratando de disimular que no estaba celoso.

-Hola Adrien – Respondió amablemente Nathaniel – Veo que has venido con Lila.

-Ehm sí – Dijo el aludido incómodamente buscando la mirada de la chica.

-Ehm, hola Adrien – Contestó ella tratando de evitar la mirada de él.

-Marinette ¿podemos hablar en privado? – Preguntó Adrien casi rogando.

-Ehm claro, pero no quiero dejar a Nathaniel solo – Dijo ella excusándose.

-Nathaniel ¿te molesta si hablamos a solas solo unos diez minutos? Prometo no tardar más de eso – Dijo Adrien.

-Por mí no hay problema chicos, digo, ustedes son amigos ¿no? No entiendo porque me piden permiso – Respondió Nathaniel confundido.

-Gracias – Dijo el chico rubio agradecido con el chico y disminuyendo su fase de celos.

Marinette sabía que si se negaba Nathaniel haría preguntas que no estaba lista para responder, por lo que decidió ir con Adrien hasta el pasillo de la escuela que debido al baile se encontraba totalmente solitario.

-¿Qué sucede, Adrien? – Preguntó Marinette un tanto nerviosa y curiosa.

Adrien la miraba ansioso, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía esa noche con su vestido color rojo que se acoplaba perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas, su cabello semi-recogido y sus ojos tan azules y maravillosos como siempre, incluso pudo notar que estaba un poco sonrojada y luego se concentró en sus labios, los cuales estaban un poco abiertos y los cuales no había probado en varios días, no pudo aguantar más aquello y sin previo aviso acortó la distancia que había entre los dos con un furtivo beso.

Marinette sintió los labios de él sobre los de ella besándola con desespero y a pesar de que al principio había tratado de no corresponderle, su cuerpo y mente la traicionaron porque desde que lo vio llegando había deseado que él hiciera eso, y como había extrañado sus besos. Sin embargo, seguía un poco dolida y decidió cortar el beso.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó ella respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿No te gustó?

-Por Dios, sí me gusto – Respondió ella un poco apenada – Es solo que tú y yo no deberíamos hacer eso, terminamos ¿recuerdas?

-No, no ha terminado – Dijo él tomándola de las manos.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó ella confundida – Adrien dije que no quería ser la razón por la que estuvieras peleado con tu padre.

-Pues no lo eres – Aseguró él – Verás…

Sin embargo, las explicaciones de Adrien quedaron al aire cuando escucharon un grito proveniente del gimnasio donde estaba siendo llevado a cabo el baile y lo siguiente que vieron fue a diferentes alumnos saliendo del lugar despavoridos.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron y no fue necesario decir nada para darse cuenta que había problemas y que era hora de que Ladybug y Chat Noir entraran en acción una vez más.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sin duda me encantó escribir la parte de Adrien y Gabriel así que díganme en los comentarios que tal les ha parecido.**

 **Les juro que he hecho todo lo posible para corregir lo de los separadores pero sigo sin éxito, así que espero poder resolverlo pronto y que eso no les impida leer.**

 **Ojalá los lea en los comentarios!**

 **Como es tradición, este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los usuarios que siguen y la tienen en sus favoritos, debido a que es el penúltimo, así que aquí van:**

 **Aidee Blackburn**

 **AlexMakoto**

 **Arkeiel**

 **Cristyliny**

 **Deirdre Monaghan**

 **ElbaKheel**

 **Kuroko Tsubasa**

 **Lady Thiana**

 **LuRome**

 **Maria Violet**

 **Myta.1**

 **Natascha O**

 **Patattita**

 **duracjazz02**

 **ginnypotterwe**

 **ladyaqua198**

 **midnightlrd**

 **nahisasuhias**

 **reika kagene**

 **taniia-albarn**

 **Princess Viris Potter**

 **Sakurita24**

 **SexyCatNoir**

 **duracjazz02**

 **Gracias a todos por ser tan buenos seguidores de esta historia, nos leemos mañana en el capítulo final, un beso enorme!;)**


	20. De finales felices e infelices

Marinette y Adrien corrieron al primer salón que encontraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, aquello cada vez se parecía más al baile de Halloween en el que en una situación muy parecida a esa habían revelado sus identidades, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Tikki y Plagg salieron de sus respectivos escondites y miraron a sus portadores esperando las palabras para transformarlos, Marinette estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Adrien la tomó del brazo captando su atención.

-Prométeme que hablaremos en cuanto todo esto termine – Pidió él mirándola a los ojos.

-Adrien pero Lila y tu padre…

-Eso no importa, aún tengo mucho que decirte, aceptaré si quieres terminar conmigo para siempre pero al menos dame la oportunidad de intentar recuperarte.

Marinette le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos y pudo notar su sinceridad y no pudo negarse – Está bien, pero andando, debemos averiguar quién es la víctima akumatizada y detenerlo antes de que arruine por completo el baile.

-Es hora de ser héroes, my lady – Dijo él – Plagg, las garras.

-Tikki, las motas.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban parados en medio del salón, decidieron salir por una ventana y entrar a la escuela por otra parte para que ningún estudiante sospechara.

Los superhéroes entraron al gimnasio de la escuela dónde pudieron encontrar a una gran cantidad de alumnos inmóviles y el resto de ellos corriendo a esconderse en cualquier lugar de la escuela.

Y justo en el centro del lugar pudieron ver a una chica con una vestimenta bastante rara y que con algo que tenía en su muñeca derecha, quizás un reloj o una pulsera, era su arma con la cual petrificaba a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

La chica al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ladybug y Chat Noir no dudó en apuntarles con la finalidad de dejarlos inmóviles y así quitarles sus Miraculous, sin embargo, ambos superhéroes se movieron rápidamente y empezaron a esquivarla mientras ayudaban a los demás estudiantes a ponerse a salvo.

Chat Noir logró sacar del lugar incluso a varios de sus amigos como Max, Kim y Alix, mientras que Ladybug se encargó de otros grupos, entre los cuales encontró a Chloe y Lila abrazadas y llorando luego de ver como la chica akumatizada petrificó a Sabrina justo frente a sus ojos.

Ladybug las tomó a ambas y las sacó por detrás del escenario donde les habló un momento – ¿Están bien, chicas? ¿No se lastimaron?

-¡Ladybug, que alegría verte! – Dijo Chloe mientras la abrazaba, aquello incomodó un poco a la heroína, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a que la rubia fuese un amor con Ladybug pero que tratara a Marinette como a una sirvienta.

-¡Gracias por salvarnos! – Siguió hablando Chloe mientras miraba a su amiga – Estamos muy agradecidas ¿verdad, Lila?

Lila se había mantenido al margen de la situación, ella y Ladybug no se llevaban nada bien desde el día que se conocieron y la superheroina había hecho que la chica quedara como una mentirosa frente a Adrien, desde entonces, Lila seguía guardándole un gran rencor a Ladybug.

Lila se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Ladybug sin decir una palabra, esta vez la que volvió a hablar fue Chloe – Lila no seas una inepta, si Ladybug no hubiese llegado seríamos estatuas vivientes.

Lila bufó y mirando de reojo soltó – Gracias, Ladybug… Espero que ya hayas salvado a Adrien.

Ladybug pudo sentir la acidez en su tono de voz – Chat Noir lo hizo, él está a salvo en algún salón.

-Me sorprende que no hayas sido tú – Respondió encarándola cínicamente – ¿Sabías que vino conmigo al baile? Para cuando termine la noche seremos una pareja oficial y además, Rey y Reina del baile y tú habrás desaparecido de su vida.

Ladybug sintió cierto dolor en esas palabras, sin embargo, Adrien le había pedido una oportunidad de recuperarla y estaba segura que todo lo que decía Lila nada tenía que ver con la decisión de Adrien, por lo que decidió darle una última mirada sin responder a sus amenazas.

-Tengan cuidado chicas – Advirtió la superheroina antes de salir de la parte trasera del escenario y dirigirse de nuevo al centro del gimnasio.

De inmediato Ladybug pudo divisar a Chat Noir tratando de quitarle el objeto donde estaba el akuma a la chica, pero se la estaba poniendo dificil con tantos ataques, así que Ladybug no dudó en entrar en acción y ayudar a su compañero con los ataques.

Era maravilloso lo coordinados que podían llegar a ser sin siquiera planearlo, con solo mirarse y hacerse una que otra seña podían idear una estrategia que los ayudara a salir de sus apuros, y ese día no era la excepción.

En medio del encuentro con la chica akumatizada, Ladybug y Chat Noir se pudieron dar cuenta de la presencia de otro estudiante que aún no había logrado salir de la cancha y que la víctima akumatizada ya había puesto sus ojos en él, se trataba de Nathaniel.

-Yo iré por él – Le dijo Chat Noir a su compañera a lo cual ésta asintió y siguió luchando.

Chat Noir se acercó rápidamente hasta Nathaniel a quien tomó y lo llevó hasta la parte de atrás donde encontró escondidas a Lila y a Chloe, Chat Noir miró a Nathaniel y le habló.

-¿Estás bien? – El chico asintió aún asustado – ¿Qué hacías aún en la cancha? Ya debiste darte cuenta que estaban en peligro.

-Estaba buscando a Marinette – Explicó él – Ella vino como mi pareja pero antes de que la chica nos atacara se fue con Adrien a hablar y no los vi más.

Lila al escuchar el nombre del chico se acercó interesada por saber más, mientras tanto Chat Noir seguía hablando con Nathaniel – Ambos están bien, estaban en el pasillo antes del ataque y fueron de los primeros en esconderse, ahora necesito que tú te quedes aquí con ellas hasta que acabemos con esto.

-Entonces ¿con qué Adrien estaba con Marinette? – Dijo Lila acercándose a Chat Noir y a Nathaniel – Diablos ¿esa chica no sabe que Adrien ahora tiene una novia y que soy yo? Tendré que ponerla en su lugar lo antes posible.

Chat Noir apretó sus garras tratando de controlar su rabia al escuchar esas palabras por parte de la chica con la que su padre pretendió por un tiempo que saliese, que grave error hubiese sido eso si su padre no hubiese cambiado de opinión.

-Lila – Dijo Chat Noir captando la atención de la chica – Creo que lo más importante en este momento es que todos estén a salvo, y siéndote sincero no creo que llegues muy lejos con ese chico – Luego de ello miró a todos los presentes – Sean cuidadosos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Dijo Lila mientras Chat Noir salía de nuevo a la cancha – ¡Eres igual de insoportable que Ladybug!

Chat Noir volvió al encuentro con la chica akumatizada cubriéndole las espaldas a su querida Ladybug, a decir verdad se sentía mejor luego de escuchar a Lila y convencerse aún más de que la chica estaba loca y que jamás estaría con alguien como ella.

Ladybug decidió que era el momento de utilizar su Lucky Charm, mientras tanto, Chat Noir decidió usar su cataclismo para destruir el suelo y hacer que la chica cayera y perdiera la concentración de momento, al levantarse furiosa buscó a Chat Noir con la mirada y este en forma de distracción empezó a burlarse de ella.

La chica akumatizada sin ponerle atención a Ladybug decidió atacar a Chat Noir a lo cual velozmente la superheroina lanzó el Lucky Charm que había resultado ser un pequeño espejo y de esta forma proteger a Chat Noir, al espejo recibir el impacto el ataque fue devuelto, por lo que la chica quedó totalmente inmóvil.

Ladybug se acercó hasta ella donde le quitó su pulsera y la rompió haciendo que la mariposa morada saliera de la misma, ella usó su poder Miraculous haciendo que todos los estudiantes y profesores petrificados volvieran en sí, y que el baile se reanudara.

Todos los presentes corrieron felizmente a agradecer a Ladybug y Chat Noir quienes se encontraban felices de que todos estuvieran a salvo, sin embargo, los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir empezaron a sonar indicando que solo tenían unos minutos para salir de entre toda la multitud.

Los chicos se despidieron y salieron corriendo como si se dirigieran a las calles de París, sin embargo, lo que hicieron fue escalar hasta el techo y entrar por la ventana del salón en el que habían estado desde un comienzo.

Sus transformaciones de deshicieron y dos adolescentes vestidos de gala volvieron a aparecer, ambos se abrazaron en señal de que estaban felices de que todo saliera de maravilla, luego de separarse quedaron mirándose un momento y sentían como sus corazones latían con fuerza.

-Excelente trabajo, compañero – Dijo Marinette tratando de cortar la tensión.

-Tú tampoco estuviste mal, compañera – Respondió él sin dejar de sonreír.

Adrien no pudo resistirlo un minuto más por lo que se abalanzó a ella y la besó furtivamente por segunda vez en la noche, Marinette sabía que ella también necesitaba ese beso y no se negó en corresponderle de la misma forma, ambos estaban claros de lo que sentían y aquel gesto solo lo confirmaba.

Marinette fue quien cortó en beso pero dejó su frente pegada a la de él y dejando que al hablar sus alientos se mezclaran – Somos un desastre.

-Amo nuestro desastre ¿tú no? – Respondió él.

-Sí lo hago – Dijo ella – Pero a muchos no les gusta.

Adrien la miró seriamente – Mi padre ha recapacitado.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó ella dudosa.

-Me ha dicho que estaba equivocado porque no tenía ni idea de que tú eras mi novia, le dije todo lo que sentía por ti y por todo lo que habíamos pasado los últimos meses y que en definitiva Lila no es la chica que yo quiero, eres tú.

-Entonces ¿no te están obligando a estar con ella?

-Mi padre me ha dicho que viniera por ti – Respondió el con una sonrisa – La única pregunta que queda por hacer es ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

-Oh, Adrien – Dijo ella nerviosa.

-Yo entenderé si no quieres hacerlo, digo, sé que hemos tenido muchos problemas en los últimos meses y pareciera que el mundo estuviera en nuestra contra, pero estoy tomando la última esperanza que tengo contigo, y quiero que sepas que te amo como a nadie y que…

Sin embargo, Adrien no pudo terminar su discurso ya que por los altavoces pudieron escuchar algo que los dejó aturdidos.

 _-Y el Rey del Baile de Graduación es… el capitán de nuestro equipo de esgrima ¡Adrien Agreste!_

-Te estás llamando – Dijo Marinette.

-No me importa esa corona – Respondió él.

-Todos se preguntarán dónde estás y empezaran a buscarte, por favor ve y prometo que terminaremos esta conversación – Le pidió Marinette.

Adrien dudó, sin embargo, no quería discutir con ella por una estúpida corona de plástico, por lo que salió del salón hasta el gimnasio, Marinette caminó detrás de él, para cuando ella llegó Adrien estaba subiendo las escaleras y recibía su reconocimiento.

Marinette por su lado se paró junto a Alya a quien no había visto desde antes del caos con la chica akumatizada, ambas se abrazaron y se alegraron de que estuviesen bien.

-¿Dónde estuviste? – Le preguntó la morena.

-Estaba escondida en un salón con Adrien – Respondió ella, su mejor amiga alzó una ceja sugestivamente – Larga historia, luego te cuento.

-Espero que sea una historia apta para menores.

-¡Alya! – Dijo Marinette escandalizada.

-Luego hablamos de eso – Dijo Alya – Solo una cosa ¿están bien las cosas con Adrien?

Marinette se mordió el labio dudosa – Creo que sí.

Alya no dijo nada más, simplemente se limitaron a esperar que anunciaran a la acompañante de Adrien en el trono de la graduación.

 _-Y nuestra Reina del Baile de Graduación es… nada más y nada menos que la capitana del equipo de porristas ¡Lila Rossi!_

Lila subió al escenario con aires de grandeza mientras se ponía su corona y se paraba junto a Adrien, Marinette incluso sintió algo de molestia cuando vio que la chica le guiñó un ojo al rubio seguido de una sonrisa pícara.

 _-Bueno chicos abran paso en la pista para el baile de nuestros reyes._

Todos los presentes dejaron un espacio en medio de la pista, sin embargo, Marinette no atendía a nada de lo que estaba pasando, simplemente miraba a Adrien y en ese momento se sentía menos que en ningún otro momento, ya que Lila solo con mirarla sentía como si la insultara, sobre todo cuando esta tomaba con fuerza a Adrien de su brazo.

Adrien se paró frente a Lila esperando que comenzara la música, pero lo que más deseaba es que toda esa tontería del Rey del Baile acabara lo más pronto posible para así poder ir con Marinette, los nervios lo estaban matando.

Al comenzar la música empezó a bailar con Lila, ella simplemente le hacía ojos y le daba sonrisas pícaras que él ignoraba, entonces cuando miró por encima del hombro de Lila pudo fijarse que entre la multitud estaba su querida Marinette mirándolo bailar con otra chica, solo imaginó como se sentiría en ese momento y se sintió la peor persona del universo.

Marinette lo miraba con una sonrisa un poco forzada, la verdad es que se veía un tanto incómoda y triste, y él no estaba mejor que ella y, fue cuando Adrien cayó en cuenta _– ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –._

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando soltó a Lila y sin mirarla se dirigió hacia donde estaba Marinette quien al igual que todos los presentes lo miraba sorprendidos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó ella sin poder creerlo.

-Lo que quiero y no lo correcto – Respondió él citando sus propias palabras.

Adrien tomó las mejillas de Marinette y sin previo aviso la besó, ella aún estaba en estado de shock pero al sentir la cercanía con Adrien le correspondió de la misma manera, sin importar que hubiera millones de personas mirándolos sorprendidos, para ellos solo existían ellos dos, era perfecto.

Al separarse Adrien la miró con una sonrisa y le hizo la pregunta que lo tenía hecho un manojo de nervios y emoción – ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Marinette sonrió – Sí.

Adrien la abrazó hasta levantarla del suelo y escucharon como todos a su alrededor empezaron a aplaudir a lo cual la pareja se sonrojó. Marinette vio como Alya sonreía complacida junto con Nino y todos sus amigos que siempre habían sospechado que ellos dos acabarían juntos, sin embargo, quien no se veía nada feliz era Lila quien se sentía humillada a tal punto de empezar a caminar hasta los baños mientras murmuraba algunas cosas no tan amistosas que tenían que ver con la pelinegra.

El DJ decidió reanudar la canción lenta que puso para el baile del Rey y la Reina pero esta vez invitó a todas las parejas a la pista, en especial a Marinette y Adrien.

Adrien tomó la mano de ella y le habló – ¿Bailas conmigo, my lady?

-Claro que sí, gato tonto.

Adrien puso sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras que Marinette lo abrazó por el cuello mientras empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras sonreían, la verdad es que había sido un año bastante diferente para ambos, fue dificil que nadie supiera sobre ellos y hubo un tiempo que lo disfrutaron, sin embargo, tampoco se quejaban de que por fin pudieran demostrar lo mucho que se querían sin tener que esconderse… Y pensar que aquello era solo el comienzo.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Y bueno tal como lo prometí, he aquí el último capítulo de mi primer fic de Miraculous Ladybug, me siento bastante emotiva y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo así como el resto de ellos. En los comentarios del capítulo anterior pude notar que muchos se sorprendieron con que ya fuese el final, pero que les puedo decir, hasta acá esta historia.**

 **De verdad debo darles infinitas gracias a todos aquellos que estuvieron siguiendo la historia a lo largo de los días ¿Qué sería de un fic sin sus queridos lectores?**

 **Y quiero dar un agradecimiento especial y dedicar este capítulo a todos aquellos que me comentaron ya que gracias a ello pude conocerlos mejor y saber que opinaban sobre la historia, aquí van:**

 **ElbaKheel**

 **Ladyaqua198**

 **Niorima**

 **Deirdre Monaghan**

 **Lady Thiana**

 **Maria Violet**

 **Aidee Blackburn**

 **Mil gracias por dejarme esos maravillosos comentarios que siempre me sacan sonrisas y que me animaron a seguir publicando tan constantemente, son lectores increíbles y espero verlos en otra historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que estén bien y que tengan mucha suerte en todo, nos leemos en otra historia. Muchos besos y abrazos!**


End file.
